


Albus Severus Potter

by Ami_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Malfoy/pseuds/Ami_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus es un personaje bastante querible y misterioso. Su familia y amigos serán los encargados de ayudarnos a entender y amar aun más a este querido miembro del clan Potter. Pero que nadie les diga que un nombre no es influyente, porque Albus Severus Potter, hará honor a los dos difuntos directores en diferentes áreas de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry lo sabía

**Author's Note:**

> Estimadisimos lectores,  
> Hola! estoy muy ansiosa por saber que opinan de este fic, por lo cual no dudes en escribir sus comentarios.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos!!
> 
> Ami

**Harry lo sabía.**

Harry Potter estaba de pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, con los brazos cruzados mirando a sus hijos jugar en el patio trasero. 

Desde que asumió como jefe del departamento de Aurores, decidió que todo el trabajo administrativo lo realizaría desde la comodidad de su despacho y así podría compartir más con sus hijos y ayudar en la mansión Potter ahora que Ginny por motivos de su trabajo tenía que viajar un poco más seguido. Entre todos habían animado a Ginny a que saliera a cubrir más noticias deportivas fuera de Londres, especialmente ahora que los niños estaban más grandes, James ya llevaba dos años en Hogwarts, Albus entraría en dos semanas más, y solo estaría quedando la pequeña Lily de 9 años con ellos. 

Últimamente Harry tenía una gran preocupación, no eran problemas ministeriales, si no que se trataba de su hijo menor. Habían veces en las cuales sentía que su hijo de tan solo 11 años, sabia más de la vida que él, tenía esa mirada o esa palabra justa que demostraba que el sabia más de lo que la gente pensaba. No buscaba demostrar superioridad en ello, solo era su forma de ser. Una forma de ser que era difícil de catalogar, porque Albus no era tímido, pero si callado. Albus era tierno y dulce, pero se mantenía frio ante cualquier problema. Albus era valiente, se enfrentaría a cualquier situación en que sienta que hay una injusticia o haría lo que fuese para defender a los suyos, pero no se arriesgaría a nada que no pensará que tiene todas las herramientas para ganar. 

Harry suspiró, quería que su hijo le necesitase, quería que llorará para abrazarlo, quería que le preguntara sobre algún ejercicio que no comprendiera, pero Albus hacia todo solo. No sabía si estaba pensando en todo aquello porque estaba nostálgico, dado que su segundo hijo estaba pronto a marcharse a Hogwarts, o porque él sabía lo que sucedería cuando Albus se marchase, y él no podría estar ahí cuando probablemente por primera vez, su hijo le fuese a necesitar. 

Mientras que con James todo era más fácil, James era conversador, histriónico, preguntaba todo, y cuestionaba todo, podía quedarse conversando horas después de la cena, sobre lo que hizo en el día, o sobre lo que haría al día siguiente. James era extremadamente inquieto, Harry sabía que el mayor problema que le acarraría sería una que otra amonestación por su conducta, a veces muy poco seria y un tanto traviesa. Pero aparte de eso, James era un libro abierto, se podía escuchar su risa por toda la casa cada vez que algo le parecía gracioso, como también se enojaba bastante seguido, pero toda y cada una de sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y sus padres sabían leerlas y tratarlas fácilmente. 

Lily, desde muy pequeña había demostrado una dulzura que solo iba en incremento a medida que sus hermanos crecían y la consentían en todo, al igual que sus padres. Pero no se aprovechaba de esto para convertirse en una niña mimada, sino que lo agradecía con sonrisas, abrazos, y muchas cartas de amor para todos los integrantes de la familia. Y si bien con James tenían una relación muy hermano mayor-menor, con Albus era diferente, tenían una relación de complicidad que Harry no debería hacerlo, para envidiaba.

Porque por más que tratará, había muchas ocasiones en que Harry Potter no podía leer los pensamientos y/o emociones de su hijo. Y esta era una de ellas. Él sabía que Albus entre las cosas que más amaba era jugar Quiddicht, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de jugar era el primero en correr para agarrar la mejor escoba, pero ahora mientras sus hermanos y primos jugaban, él observaba sentado, observando todo detenidamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. 

\- Al, porque no estás jugando? James te estuvo molestando de nuevo?– Cuando ya no pudo más de la duda, bajo hacia el patio y se sentó junto a su hijo. 

El pequeño Potter se sobresaltó al sacarlo de su estado de concentración, pero al girar hacia su padre, sonrió con un brillo en los ojos, que solo provocó que Harry sonriera de vuelta. 

\- Los últimos tres partidos que jugamos, James atrapó la snitch antes que yo, al principio pensé que era básicamente porque siempre pedía a Lily en su equipo, y tú sabes la maravillosa puntería que tiene ella para lanzar la bludger hacia el contrincante. – Harry asistió entendiendo exactamente a lo que su hijo se refería, Lily era la versión en miniatura de Ginny.- Así que coincidía que justo cuando percibía la snitch e iba a ir tras ella, tenía que hacerle el quite a la bludger que venía en mi dirección, y James ya había tomado ventaja. 

\- Entonces no jugaste porque Lily no está en tu equipo? – Pregunta Harry al no entender mucho a donde quería llegar Albus, quien nuevamente sonríe y niega con la cabeza. 

\- No, no! Mucho mejor que eso, la última vez que jugamos, Lily estuvo en mi equipo, y me di cuenta que el que ella lance justo cuando uno ve la snitch es solo un talento que ella ha ido adquiriendo dada su alta capacidad de observación, pero aun así James ganó. Por lo cual la variable Lily no era la razón de que James ganará. James gana simplemente porqué es extremadamente bueno. 

Entre más Albus explicaba que hacia sentado en vez de estar jugando, solo confundía más y más a Harry. Cualquier padre estaría feliz y orgulloso que sus hijos estén felices por los logros de sus hermanos. Pero a Harry solo le resultaba algo extraño. Albus nunca había sido un niño conflictivo, al contrario, usualmente dejaba a James brillar en todo y parecía no molestarle, dado que prácticamente tenía a su hermano mayor en un pedestal en absolutamente todo ámbito, excepto Quiddicht. Por lo cual, aquel brillo en los ojos extremadamente verdes de su hijo, no coincidían con el hecho de que este descubriera que James no solo era bueno como buscador, sino que también fuese mejor que él y que no le importará. 

El menor de los Potter se dio cuenta de la confusión de su padre, así que tuvo que desarrollar mejor su respuesta. 

\- Me quede sentado observando, y descubrí la técnica de James… - dijo mirando al cielo observando como los demás seguían jugando Quiddicht, con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en su vida.- Papá, después de hoy, James nunca más podrá ganarme un partido de Quidditch. 

Harry no pudo evitar reír, y pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hijo acercándolo hacia él. 

Albus a diferencia de sus hermanos, se detenía a pensar mucho antes de actuar, no era precipitado, basaba sus acciones en pensamientos previamente calculados, su ingenio se potenciaba a la paciencia que siempre lo ha caracterizado para tomarse el tiempo de utilizar su inteligencia y determinación para lograr lo que su pequeño se proponía. Como en este caso, hizo a un lado su pasión de jugar un partido, para luego, ganar todos los futuros. 

Cerró los ojos y suspiró recordando un momento de su juventud en el despacho del director que inspiro el nombre de su hijo. De acuerdo con Albus Dumbledore, las cualidades que Salazar Slytherin valoraba en los estudiantes que elegía incluían; la inteligencia, el ingenio, la determinación, y "un cierto desprecio por las reglas". Dumbledore señaló que todas estas son cualidades que posee Harry Potter, que estaba en Gryffindor. 

Pero Harry Potter lo sabía, Albus Potter, su hijo, era un digno miembro de Slytherin. 

Y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que aquello no le molestaba, de hecho sonrio pensando en la cara que Ron podria cuando se enterase. 

**Fin Primer Capitulo**


	2. James, no molestes a tu hermano.

**James, no molestes a tu hermano.**

 

Si le preguntaran a James que era lo que más sus padres le decían, probablemente tendría que pensar durante horas, si era " Te queremos", o si era "James, no molestes a tu hermano". Quizás debería contarlas algún día.

Albus se removía de un lado para otro sobre su cómoda cama, no había posición alguna que le resultara lo suficientemente cómoda. Todas las preocupaciones que había tratado de ignorar durante esos días estallaron al mismo tiempo, causandole una ansiedad que a las 3 de la mañana no podia apaciguar.

Suspiró y pegó la vista al techo. Se dio por vencido, adiós noche de descanso, se levantó finalmente, y empezó a caminar por su pieza, de la ventana a la repisa, de la repisa al escritorio, y así sucesivamente para ver si mover su cuerpo callaba a su mente, finalmente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a balancearse sobre la misma.

-Aghhh!!! - gruño por lo bajo mientras se revolvía su pelo que ya de por si era inevitablemente alborotado. Merlin que era difícil no pensar. 

No era miedo lo que él sentía, era incertidumbre, y esa sensación de no tener algo bajo control o desconocer su resultado, era lo que tenía a Albus mal. 

No lograba entender, por mucho que James o sus padres le expliquen cómo es que una persona puede ser catalogada tan drásticamente de una forma u otra, para pertenecer a una casa. 

Le complicaba la idea de no entender dicho concepto en su totalidad. ¿Es que acaso una misma persona no reacciona de forma diferente dado situaciones diferentes? 

Ser valiente es subjetivo, porque no, no saltaría de una escoba a mil metros de altura para vivir una experiencia adrenalinica como de seguro su hermano haría, pero no dudaría dos veces en saltar sobre un dragón para salvar a la pequeña Lily de un ataque catastrófico. 

Lamentablemente la selección del sombrero selección era inminente, y él sentía que no encajaría en ningún lugar. Aunque más bien era al contrario, sabía que él encajaría en todas las casas, todas tenían algo que lo representaban, por lo cual no se sentía apasionado por ninguna de estas a la vez.

 

-Al, duérmete de una vez por favor. Puedo escucharte desde mi habitación moverte de un lado a otro. - Su hermano mayor estaba en pijama apoyado en el marco de su puerta, frotándose los ojos. 

 

James, era de esa clase de persona que cree y sabe que tienen el mundo en sus manos. Lo cual se ve reflejado en una actitud de eterno relajo, como si no hubiese problema alguno que pudiese afectarlo. Siempre proyectaba una seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, que combinados con una mezcla de genes muy favorables, solo nutrían el ego del mayor de los Potter.

 

-No puedo callar mi mente. - Dijo Albus como toda respuesta.

James lo miró y vio el estado de su hermano. Sonrió. Albus parecía tan indefenso en aquel momento. Se preguntó si él a los 11 años se veía igual. 

Caminó hacia la cama del menor, y con un gesto le indicó que se metiera dentro de las sabanas. Esperó a que Albus se acostara, para él acostarse a su lado. 

 

-Que tanto piensas sabelotodo?

 

-No encajo James, en ningún lado. Podría estar fácilmente en Hufflepuff, pero tengo muy claro que existen casos en los que probablemente si sería injusto porque lógicamente tendría sentido. Lo cual nos lleva a Ravenclaw, y sin fanfarronear, soy inteligente. Se me hace fácil aprender y cuando hay algo que no entiendo, no puedo quedarme con la duda, debo averiguarlo. Saber. Pero prefiero mil veces ser más un idiota jugando Quiddicht que un sabio Dumbledor.

James lo miraba tratando de parecer interesado, él solo quería dormir, pero a medida que su hermano hablaba, se sorprendía de lo mucho que Albus le daba vuelta a las cosas, porque él jamás pensó en nada de eso, nunca se preocupó en que casa estaría. Pero Albus tenía razón, el menor si tenía un poco de todo, él no, él sabía que si no estaba en Gryffindor no encajaría en ningún lugar más.

 

-Por lo cual solo me quedaban dos opciones; Gryffindor o Slytherin. Y Jamie no quiero defraudar a nadie, pero... - Al revolvio su pelo emitiendo un sonido de derrota.

 

-Al, jamás podrias defraudarnos. No sé porque te preocupas ahora de esto, siempre has hecho lo que quieres como lo quieres y jamás has defraudado a nadie...Aunque pensandolo bien, quizás ya nos has defraudado tanto que una más no hará ningun cambio. Auch Albus no me pegues.!!! Merlin sabe que es cierto, años tratando de que fueras fan de los Chudley Cannon, pero no, tu tenias que ser fan de los Falmouth Falcons, peor equipo de quiddicht del siglo. Y cuando con papá ibamos a ver al Arsenal, tu tenias que ser del Machester y si yo iba a ver al Barcelona, tu vestido del Real Madrid. De verdad Al, si el destino hace que termines lejos de mi torre, has estado entrenandonos 11 años para este momento. - James le revolvio el pelo a su hermano - Relajate Al y trata de dormir algo quieres?

Albus miró a su hermano, y compartieron una sonrisa. James tenía una forma peculiar de demostrar su amor, pero era suficiente para Albus. La simple presencia de James lo calmaba y lo hacian sentir el niño más seguro del mundo. Cerró los ojos y al fin pudo dormir.

 

James lo sabía, durante años lo supo, hace ya meses que molestaba a Albus con que no era digno de Gryffindor, pero era porque él sabía que su hermano era especial, cosa que jamás aceptaría en voz alta, pero sabía que en Gryffindor se perdería, sería solo un número más, un Potter más. 

 

Por lo cual era al revés, Gryffindor no era digno de tener a alguien como Albus Potter, aparte Gryffindor ya lo tenía a él, y Merlín sabe que un Potter es suficiente para una sola casa, especialmente si ese Potter, era James Potter. 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente un gran estruendo hace saltar a todos los Potter, exceptuando a Lily que era la única al parecer ya acostumbrada a aquello.

-James te voy a matar!!!!!- Grita Albus, mientras cerraba con un portazo la puerta del baño. Al despertar se vio solo en su cama, estaba tan cómodo, no quería levantarse, se removió para ver cuanto más podía dormir hasta que vio la hora. ¿Qué diablos?! ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había despertado?, Maldito James, de seguro estaba riéndose en la planta baja. Las buenas acciones de su hermano no duraban mucho tiempo, probablemente su buena acción de anoche lo dejaría conforme por los próximo 365 días.

En el comedor del hogar Potter, estaban todos sentados tomando desayuno, asumiendo que Albus prefería ordenar sus cosas que estar comiendo, no se habían inmutado hasta el momento. Al escuchar el grito de Albus, Ginny miró a su hijo mayor, mientras este reía por lo bajo.

 

-James Sirius, te enviamos hace mucho a despertarlo….

 

-Hay mamá, como contener verlo estresarse, aparte solo es media hora de atraso en su maniática y controlada vida. 

Ginny bufó por lo bajo, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo, así que solo le envió una mirada fulminante a James, mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar más panqueques a la cocina. Cuando su hijo menor apareció, ella salió de la cocina, y antes que se sentará, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla. 

 

-Mamá! - Dijo en reproche y se sentó frente a James, apuntándolo con un dedo de modo acusador. - Me vengaré James Sirius, me vengaré. - Dijo dando una patada bajo la mesa, hacia la canilla de James. 

 

-Auch! Maldito …

 

-Niños, niños, por favor, una mañana en paz no es mucho pedir. - dijo Harry aparentando estar molesto detrás del diario el profeta. 

 

-Pero papá!... Albus fue…

 

-Pero nada James, no molestes más a tu hermano. - James no lo podía creer, fue Albus quien lo pateó bajo la mesa!, miró a Albus quien seguía con su mirada de víctima, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny y le enviaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

-Sentenciado injustamente, y por mi propia familia! - Melodramáticamente dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. James no lo podía creer, o bueno si, la maldita víbora sentada al frente suyo, sabia manipular a la gente a su alrededor. 

 

-James cariño, no seas tan melodramático, por favor termina tu desayuno, que ya se nos hace tarde. - Dice su madre mientras toma una carta que acaba de entregar Prongs, la lechuza de la familia. - Harry, Hermione recomienda que no ocupemos la red flu, porque esta atochada, mucho tránsito.

 

-Ok, todos arriba, nos encontramos en el auto en 15 minutos.., Lily, 15 minutos exactos. - Dice mandándole una mirada acusadora a la menor quien solía tomarse mucho más tiempo del debido para cualquier cosa.

 

-Al apúrate, entre más rápido llegamos a la ceremonia, más pronto me tocará parte de tu herencia por ser la deshonra de la familia. - Dijo James subiendo la escalera en modo de venganza.

 

-James, no molestes a tu hermano!!! - Ginny y Harry gritaron al mismo tiempo. 

 

 

Una hora después, cinco Potter entraban a una estación repleta de muggles, lo cual no era algo que causará mucho extrañeza, pero al pasar al otro lado del andén 9 ¾, Harry se sintió nuevamente como si tuviese 11 años, todos giraban a verlo, era como si 19 años pasaran sin que la gente olvidará. 

-Tranquila Lily, no falta mucho, ya te tocará a ti - dijo Harry abrazando a su hija que no paraba de llorar.

 

-Dos años papá! - sollozó- Quiero ir ahora! 

 

La voz de Albus hizo que tanto Ginny como Harry dejaran la atención hacia la pequeña Potter, para fijarla en sus hijos que seguían discutiendo el mismo tema desde que salieron de la Mansión Potter.

 

-No James! No iré, No iré a Slytherin. - Si bien, Albus se había tranquilizado en algún momento de la noche, ahora estaba que perdía los nervios, lo que le había dolido del comentario de James, no eran sus bromas, era pensar que en el caso de no ser sorteado en Gryffindor, podría hacer sentir mal a sus padres. Y Albus amaba a sus padres.

 

-Dios James, dale un respiro a tu hermano. - Dice Ginny cansada de la discusión que traían sus hijos. 

 

-Yo solo dije, que quizás el quedará…No hay nada de malo en que …Quizás…

James a su vez amaba a sus hermanos, pero molestar a Albus era parte de su esencia, pero tampoco era su culpa que Albus se tragará todo lo que él decía. Para evitar más drama, tomo sus cosas para ir en busca de sus primos, Fred y Victorie. 

 

-Pase lo que pase me escribirán cierto? - Preguntó Albus a sus padres, en cuanto vio a su hermano irse.

 

-Todos los dias si quieres - Lo reconforto la colorina.

 

-Mamá! No todos los días!, James dice que es normal recibir carta 1 vez al mes. 

 

-Cariño, a James le escribimos 3 veces por semana. 

 

-No creas todo lo que te dice James, ya sabes cuánto le gusta andar bromeando por ahí.- Agrego Harry, sonriéndole. 

 

 

-Papá? Que pasa…que pasa si quedo en Slytherin?- Harry se hincó frente a su hijo, por primera vez estaba ahí, Albus de cierta forma pidiéndole ayuda, Albus siendo un niño. 

\- Hey Al, si el sombrero llegará a seleccionarte a Slytherin, Slytherin recibiría a un excelente estudiante, y a Ginny y a mí no nos molestaría, te amamos hijo. Pero si te importa tanto, siempre podrás tu elegir dónde quieres quedar, puedes decidir estar en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin, el sombrero escucha tus preferencia…

 

-Enserio? 

 

-Lo hizo conmigo. Yo ya tenía un amigo en Gryffindor que me motivo a tomar ese camino, no olvides, cuando tengas una duda, siempre piensa con esto- Dijo indicándole el corazón. Harry y Al no solo compartían los mismo ojos, sino que también la misma mirada. Harry se sintió completo, aquella complicidad que se creó entre los dos, sabía que duraría para toda la vida. Mientras Ginny desde su posición trató de esconder una lagrima, abrazando a su pequeña Lily. 

 

-Dios mío! La gente no deja de mirarnos, perdónenme familia por ser tan famoso- El momento mágico se rompió cuando llegó Ron, seguido de Hermione, Rose y Hugo. Todos rieron, mientras Harry Y Ron se abrazan. -. Al, cuida de mi Rosie si? - El ojiverde asiste con la cabeza.

 

La familia Weasley- Potter se quedan conversando un rato más en el andén, ven a Draco y su familia de lo lejos, comentan las visitas a ver a Hagrid, hasta que James llega corriendo a contarles la nueva noticia, no tan nueva de Ted y Victorie. Ginny aprovechando toma a James de un brazo y lo acerca hacia ella sin soltarlo, abrazándolo como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. "Te amo James" le susurraba al oído. Primero James lucha, pero luego se dio por vencido y se dejó querer por su mamá. . 

 

-Listos?- Pregunta Hermione a todos. Todos asisten, sabiendo que aquella pregunta iba dirigida más hacia los padres dejando ir a sus hijos, que a los hijos yendo hacia nuevas aventuras.

 

-Cuidate cariño, te extrañaré, escríbeme seguido contándome de todo, quiddicht , clases, todo, no incendies Hogwarts - Ginny no soltaba a James, le dio otro besos, después de dos anteriores en la mejilla. - y James, por favor, no molestes a tu hermano. 

 

Fin del Segundo Capitulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Autora:  
> Muchas pero muchas gracias, a todos quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, a quienes dejaron mensajes.
> 
> Estos dos capitulos eran introductorios, desde aqui en adelante debiesen comenzar las aventuras y desventuras de Albus Potter en Hogwarts, he introducir personajes iguales de especiales a su forma como Rose Weasley, Scorpious Malfoy y otros.
> 
> Cariños a todos.
> 
> Ami


	3. Hatstall

**Capítulo 3 - Hatstall**

 

El camino desde la estación de King Cross hacia Hogwarts estaba haciéndosele muy largo a Rose Weasley. 

No podía contener más la emoción de por fin poder comenzar las clases y ocupar magia a su antojo. No le gustaba controlarla, quería ocuparla, y aprender, aprender todo lo que leía de los libros, quería saber todo sobre Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la magia, Merlin, solo con cerrar los ojos podía imaginarse sentada en la clase de Encantamientos. Quería saberlo todo, y convertirse en la Sanadora más calificada y experta de todo el Reino Unido. 

 

A diferencia de Albus, Rose tenia absolutamente todo claro, llegaría a Hogwarts, al contrario de lo que su padre le decía, no le importaba mucho si terminaba en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, pero donde fuese, sería la mejor de toda sus clases, para poder llegar a ser prefecta y Premio Anual. Al graduarse, ya sabía que tomaría toda y cada una de las clases para transformarse en Sanadora, y si todo salía mejor de lo planeado, poder de alguna forma encontrar una cura para la licantropía, y/ o erradicar completamente la viruela de dragón. 

Si, Rose tenia altas aspiraciones en su vida, y por el contrario de lo que muchos pensaran ninguna de ellas habían sido estimuladas por Hermione Granger. Hermione sabía de la importancia de estudiar, pero Ron estudiando ni un cuarto de lo que ella había estudiado, logró llegar lejos, por lo cual quizás en otro mundo probablemente ella misma hubiese optado por haber estado menos tiempo detrás de un libro y haciendo más otras cosas. Pero por mucho que esos fuesen sus planes, bastó que Rose supiese leer, para que nunca más soltara un libro. Ella tenía la inteligencia y determinación de Hermione, pero un pelo cobrizo y espontaneidad que hacían honor a su padre. 

 

-Rose, no crees que haberte leído la historia de Hogwarts 4 veces en el último mes, no es suficiente? 

 

Rose levanta la vista del libro y mira fijamente a su primo. James y Fred desaparecieron en cuanto sus padres se perdieron de vista, pero aún se podían oír sus voces y risas desde donde quieran que estuviesen. 

 

-Absolutamente nunca es suficiente, cada vez que lo releo encuentro algo fascinante que no me había fijado la última vez, ¿Sabías que el techo de Hogwarts está encantado para..

 

-Aparentar una noche estrellada, si Rose, me lo has dicho 4 veces, exactamente. Cierra ese libro y mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, quieres? Necesito encontrar ese carrito de dulces que tanto me han hablado. 

 

-Albus, eventualmente el carrito pasará por acá, no es necesario tener que levantarse, aparte perderíamos el maravilloso espacio libre que la ausencia de tu hermano ha dejado en este compartimiento. - Dice Rose sonriendo y estirándose a lo largo del asiento, mientras depositaba el libro en el marco de la ventana. - No te parece gracioso que papá te pidiera a ti que me cuidarás? 

 

Albus levanta una ceja y Rose hace un movimiento con la mano apuntando a él y a ella. - Tú y yo sabemos que al final, soy yo la que siempre ha de cuidar de ti. 

 

-Sueña Rose, sueña - dice Albus riendo, negando con la cabeza. 

 

En su vida probablemente Rose fuese la única persona aparte de su familia, con la cual Albus era simplemente él, crecieron prácticamente juntos, pero aun cuando tenían la misma edad, por alguna razón Rose siempre había parecido ser mucho mayor que él, quizás fuese su personalidad, pero para Albus era como una hermana mayor, y Rose sentía y trataba a veces a Albus como un hermano menor. Su relación era más cercana que la que compartía con Hugo, quien estaba obsesionado con los dragones y pasaba cada hora de su vida hablando o estudiando sobre ellos. 

Albus disfrutaba estar con ella, no era una relación forzada, podían estar en silencio durante horas y jamás iba a ser incomodo, como también podían pasar horas conversando sin aburrirse. Lo único que los diferenciaba enormemente, y Al se aburría de escuchar sus reclamos, era el odio infinito que profesaba la pelirroja hacia el Quiddicht, no lo entendía, no le gustaba y aparte era mala jugando, lo odiaba. Pero a pesar de eso, la adoraba, dado que había que aceptar que la chica era inteligente, y no se limitaba a una inteligencia de libros, si no que ella de por si era perspicaz. Tenía una combinación asombrosa entre exigente y relajada, en cuanto a los estudios se concentraba de una forma increíble, podría apostar a que podría explotar un caldero o entrar un troll gigante a la biblioteca, y ella ni se inmutaría. Lo más seguro era que probablemente dicho evento James se encargaría de comprobarlo más adelante. Pero en cualquier otro ámbito, Rose es de las que le baja el perfil a todo, no se hace dramas, a veces de hecho le cuesta tomarse las cosas enserio, es una persona que relaja y ablanda a Albus, lo ayuda a desconectarse, y por eso Albus, la amaba. 

 

-Ya te decidiste? - Pregunta Rose de forma relajada, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras juega con la bolsa en que traía unos bocadillos. 

 

-Si, dejaré que el sombrero decida…

 

-Woah, woah , alto ahí! - Rose se sienta correctamente y se mueve un poco hacia la ventana para quedar exactamente al frente de Al, mirándolo fijamente continua- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿ninguna preferencia? ¿no iras pensando desde que entremos a ese comedor la casa en la que quieres estar?, ¿buscar una forma en tu retorcido cerebro de cómo convencer al sombrero para que no te ponga en una casa en que debes trabajar arduamente como Hufflepuff? ¿Lo dejarás en sus manos? ¿Al azar? Si no me estas mintiendo para evitar seguir hablando del tema, este es, un acto muy osado de tu parte Albus Severus. - dice medio burlándose. 

 

\- Para que veas que soy osado, osado y valiente, valiente y confiado. 

 

-Teme Sombrero seleccionador, Potter el osado va a tu encuentro. 

 

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, cada uno de sus primos en algún momento pasó por el compartimiento a saludarlos, a desearles buena suerte en la selección y refrescarles las bondades de sus casas y por qué estarían orgullosos de que los nuevos Weasley se les unieran. 

Dominique y Louis, hijos de Bill y Fleur, fueron los que más se quedaron conversando con ellos. Ambos comenzarían su 5to año en la casa de Hufflepuff. Rose adoraba a Dominique, y estaba segura que Dominique debería haber terminado en Ravenclaw al igual que su hermana Victoire, pero Louis había sido seleccionado a Hufflepuff minutos antes que ella, por lo cual lo más seguro era que Dominique haya influenciado un poco la decisión del sombrero para seguir junto a su hermano. 

Ambos estaban en posesión de una belleza extraordinario dado la sangre veela que su madre les heredó, lo que los hacia sumamente populares en Hogwarts, o eso era lo que James les había contado cuando fue el primer día de clases del mayor de los Potter. 

-Louis!! - James entra al compartimiento saltando arriba de su primo, y abrazándolo, seguido de Fred quien se sienta junto a Rose y Dominique. 

 

-Jajajaja Jamie ya pesas demasiado para esto- Dice el rubio empujando al menor hacia el suelo, quien al caer hace un puchero. 

 

-Eres el Hufflepuff más malvado que conozco - Dice sentándose al lado de Albus. - Oye pequeñajo dado que nadie te conoce realmente, casi todos en el expresso han apostado que quedas en Gryffindor, seré millonario, cuando sepan la verdad…- Dice sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor de los Potter.

 

-Cuando será el día que dejes de apostar James?

 

-Nunca mí querida Rosie, especialmente cuando es dinero fácil. 

 

-Aparte, Al sería un maravilloso Gryffindor, solo que tu temes que de quedar ahí, dejes de salir Rey anual de Gryffindor. Todos sabemos que Al es el guapo de la familia. 

 

\- ¿Qué Albus qué? ¿¡¿El guapo de la familia?!?! - James se lleva una mano al pecho actuando ofendido sobre las palabras que Rose le acababa de decir, mira a su alrededor y todos asisten, hasta Fred, "maldito traidor" piensa James. - ¿Es porque tiene los ojos verdes cierto? Familia superficial y discriminatoria!- Todos ríen.

 

-Mi querido James, te dejaré para que proceses esta obvia realidad tranquilamente- Albus se levanta y le pone una mano sobre el hombro al mayor. - Voy a buscar el carrito de dulces, de verdad no puedo seguir esperando- Dice dirigiéndose hacia Rose, quien prefiere quedarse junto a sus primos, y entre todos se encargan de pedirles diferentes dulces al ojiverde. 

 

 

-Donde está el maldito carrito?!?!?! - Gruñe prácticamente más fuerte de lo que esperaba cuando llevaba la mitad del tren recorrido y dado que hay mucha gente paseándose no puede ver que tan más allá se encuentra, y él tenía hambre, mucha hambre. 

 

-Compartimiento de prefectos - Dice una voz a su izquierda, arrastrando las palabras, dando la sensación que era un trabajo arduo y aburrido el hecho de hablar. Albus se gira y se fija que hay un chico sentado jugando con una snitch en un compartimiento con las puertas abiertas, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear la vista para hablarle. 

 

-Woah! Tienes la nueva snitch versión 2017 edición limitada?! Solo sacaron a la venta 17 en todo el mundo! - Albus entró al compartimiento, olvidándose del hambre. Se sentó inmediatamente frente a la persona que le había hablado, pelo extremadamente rubio, y al parecer de su edad. Necesitaba tener esa snitch en sus manos, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos. El rubio dejo de jugar, un poco sorprendido al sentirse invadido, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, analizándolo, hasta que levantó una ceja.

 

-Potter…la pregunta es, porque tú no tienes una? 

 

Albus hasta el día de hoy le sorprendía y le molestaba un poco que con solo verlo todo el mundo supiese quien era él, pero él prácticamente no sabía quién era nadie. Albus y sus hermanos aun viniendo de una familia mágica, no llevaban la típica vida que las familias de sangre pura o muchas mestizas llevaban. 

Existían barrios mágicos, donde absolutamente todo era exclusivo para magos, escuelas, supermercados, tabernas, como Godric's Holllow, donde todo era un círculo muy cerrado. Pero Harry había decidió alejarse de la ciudad y comprar un terreno en los alrededores para así tener suficiente espacio para jugar quiddicht en el. Esto sumado, al abuelo Weasley con su amor a lo muggle, y el que Harry prácticamente creciera entre ellos, prefirieron darle a sus hijos otro tipo de crianza, asistiendo a colegios muggles hasta que tuvieran la edad necesaria para asistir a Hogwarts y de esa forma conocer lo mejor de los dos mundos. De una forma u otra, eso asustaba un poco a Albus, porque sabía que existían muchos niños de su edad que habían asistido anteriormente a alguna clase de vuelo o de lectura juntos y ya se conocían entre ellos, él básicamente conocía a sus primos, algunos amigos de Teddy y dejaba de contar.

\- No sabría cómo contestar esa pregunta sin entrar en detalles personales- Contestó esperando que la contraparte se interesará más, pero no, solo silencio, el rubio no hablaba y seguía con la mirada fija e intimidante. - ¿puedo? - Le preguntó indicando la snitch. Como respuesta por fin el chico pestaño y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese eliminar los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, desordenando su pelo. 

 

-Supongo…La llegas a perder Potter y…- Le entregó la snitch. 

 

-No lo haré - Albus no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La soltó. La snitch se movía increíblemente más rápido que una snitch normal, al estar hecha de oro blanco hacía que de alguna forma fuese más difícil seguirla con la vista pero a la vez más interesante, el zumbido que producía era mucho más ligero e imperceptible, era algo nuevo, y si había algo que amaba Albus eran los desafíos. 

La atrapaba y la dejaba ir nuevamente, y así sucesivamente, no podía esperar jugar con ella en campo abierto, ¿El chico se la prestaría para probarla alguna vez? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, había estado tan fascinado que no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado jugando con ella. Pero la ventana mostraba que había pasado quizás fácil sus 30 minutos, dado que empezaba a oscurecer. El chico rubio se había corrido y ahora estaba sentado en una esquina del compartimiento leyendo un libro con los pies sobre otro chico que antes no estaba, de la misma edad que ellos, quien miraba aburrido por la ventana, ambos con muchos dulces a su alrededor. 

 

-No! Ya pasó la señora del carrito de dulces?! Y no me avisaste?! 

 

-No soy tu niñera Potter. - Nuevamente ni se molestó en levantar la vista, esta vez del libro. 

 

Albus estaba un tanto sorprendido, acostumbrado a que todas las personas quisiesen ser amigos de los hijos de Harry Potter, lo normal era que las personas fuesen extremadamente complacientes con él. Y este niño no podía estar menos interesado en hablarle y por alguna razón, le agradó la falta de interés del rubio. 

 

-Merlín que hambre, iré a ver si la encuentro, esperando que nada me distraiga en el camino - Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida, hasta que se detuvo en el umbral al oír un carraspeo, giró encontrándose con dos pares de ojos mirándolos. El niño que había llegado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta tenía una piel tostada y ojos color miel, que contrastaban con los ojos plateados con que el rubio lo miraba curiosamente mientras nuevamente, levantaba una ceja. 

 

-Mi snitch Potter…

 

-Cierto, perdón! -Retrocedió hasta depositarla en manos del rubio. - No pensé que fuese tan diferente a la otra, debes jugar muy bien en el puesto de buscador para seguirle el ritmo a esta snitch. 

 

-Sí, soy bueno. - El ojiverde sin aun decidirse si aquella actitud le asombraba para bien o para mal, prefirió marcharse antes de seguir hablando prácticamente solo.

 

-Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal… - Escucha cuando está a punto de salir y se gira para mirarlos.

 

-Lo sé, soy bueno. - Dice Albus con una sonrisa de medio lado y con un movimiento de cabeza se despide de los dos chicos, quienes sutilmente responden asistiendo con la cabeza dando por terminada la conversación. 

 

 

-Qué fue eso Scorpious? - En cuanto Albus desapareció del compartimiento, el ojimiel miró a su amigo sorprendido, Scorpious prácticamente nunca hablaba, y ahora no sólo dijo como 3 frases, sino que una de ellas hasta había sido un cumplido, bueno, a su manera. 

 

-Que fue qué? - Pregunta haciéndose el desentendido. 

 

-Olvídalo…- El conocía al rubio y sabía que absolutamente nadie, ni él que lo conocía prácticamente hace 11 años, le sacaría la información necesaria para entender que se traía en mente. Y tampoco le apetencia perder el tiempo tratando de entenderlo, ya hablaría él cuando quisiese compartir algo o necesitase ayuda, así que volvió su vista al libro esperando que en el banquete hubiese mousse de limón. 

 

 

-Albus Severus aún no te colocas tu túnica?!! Donde has estado metido todo este tiempo, Merlin corre a cambiarte, llegamos en 5 minutos- Rose corrió hacia él con sus cosas, mientras él por fin había podido encontrar el carrito.

 

-Pero…

 

\- Ya comerás después Albus! Anda AHORA. - Dijo empujándolo hacia los baños. Era una guerra perdida discutir contra Rose asique bufando tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño a cambiarse. Antes de salir se detuvo frente al espejo, era muy flaco y probablemente también más bajo otros chicos de su edad, miró hacia su corazón y vio el emblema de Hogwarts. "Espero no decepcionarlos Padres". Suspiró al salir mientras escuchaba a Hagrid llamar a los de primer año. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo justo antes de bajarse del expreso. 

 

-Te quiero Al, buena suerte.

 

-Yo a ti Jamie -dijo abrazándolo antes de salir y despidiéndose con la mano. 

 

Hagrid saludó con un fuerte abrazo, más fuerte de lo necesario quizás al ver a Albus, y a Rose. A ambos les deseo el mejor de las suertes y los subió a un bote acompañados de una chica extremadamente rubia y callada de nombre Amelia Wood, y un chico moreno de ojos profundamente negros Thomas Reid, hijo de muggles, como el mismo menciono minutos después de subirse al bote, y quien fascinado no dejaba de mover el bote de un lado para otro para divertir a sus pasajeros. 

Fue Neville Longbottom quien recibió a los de primer año en la entrada del castillo, esto confortó un poco al menor de los Potter, pero mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el Gran Salón, sintió una mano temblorosa aferrarse a la suya. 

 

-Rose…

 

-Estoy bien Al, solo un poco nerviosa, esto me conforta, espero que no te moleste…- Albus como respuesta, le tomó la mano firmemente y le sonrió.

 

-Juntos.

 

-Juntos. 

 

 

Neville parado frente a las puertas del Gran Salón, les dio la Bienvenida Hogwarts, les explicó sobre la división de casas y la selección que estaría minutos a empezar, tras confirmar que todos habían entendido, con un movimiento de la varita, las puertas se abrieron y Rose, soltó la mano de Albus. Caminaron por el largo pasillo entre las mesas, escuchando murmullos a su alrededor y Rose analizándolo todo a su alrededor absolutamente fascinada con el techo estrellado, mientras tanto Albus no podía quitar la vista del sombrero seleccionador que estaba tranquilamente esperándolos sobre el taburete.

 

-Cuando oigan su nombre, por favor pasen adelante, y les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador, Austin, Franz. 

 

-HUFFLEPUFF! - Anunció el sombrero segundos después de colocárselo y la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, pudo ver a su primo Louis gritar haciendo girar su sombrero en modo de victoria. 

 

-Boyd, Simón. 

 

-RAVENCLAW!

 

Así siguió la selección, hasta el momento 1 chico y 2 chicas habían sido enviados a Slytherin, 4 chicos y 4 chicas a Gryffindor, 5 chicos y 6 chicas a Hufflepuff y finalmente 4 chicos y 5 chicas a Ravenclaw.

 

-Lawrence, Joan - Una chica de cabello castaño, con una actitud muy segura se sentó en el taburete.

 

-GRYFFINDOR! - Bajando con una sonrisa le levanta el pulgar a Rose y corre hacia la mesa de los leones donde Fred y James son los más bulliciosos.

 

-La conocí mientras te buscaba en el expreso, no la niña más inteligente, pero sumamente agradable.

 

-Malfoy, Scorpious. 

 

Todo el comedor queda en silencio, y un chico detrás de Albus pasa adelante, y en ese momento lo reconoce como el chico de la snitch, quien sube con paso seguro hacia el taburete y Neville le coloca el sombrero en la cabeza, y no pasa absolutamente nada, lleva más de 3 minutos ahí sentando y nada.

 

-Qué raro, no todos los Malfoy siempre han ido a Slytherin desde hace generaciones? ¿No debería ser una selección rápida?…- Pregunta Albus a su prima quien tiene aquella mirada perdida mientras su cerebro está funcionando a mil por horas.

 

-Estoy segura que leí sobre esto -Duda unos segundos antes de continuar hablando- son llamados Hatstall, no es algo común, de hecho pasa en una persona cada cincuenta años más o menos, McGonagall fue una. A veces ni para el sombrero es fácil catalogar a una persona cuando hay dos o más características fuertes en una sola persona, se toma su tiempo. Malfoy recién lleva poco más de 3 minutos por lo cual todavía no es uno, pero de llegar a superar los 5 minutos lo será y pasará a la historia. Hace décadas que el sombrero no se demora más de 5 minutos en decidir. - Rose hizo otra pausa - En general Albus, grandes cosas se esperan de los Hatstall, y ya sabes, Grandes no siempre son buenas- Albus asombrado aún más con los conocimientos de su prima, y con el sombrero no pudiendo decidirse con un Malfoy, que con lo poco que él conoció al rubio, lo hubiese enviado a Slytherin en segundos, que pasaría entonces con él?! 

 

-Lleva 4 minutos y 55 segundos exactamente…. Quien iba a pensar que sería un Malfoy quién pasaría a la historia?! - Para cuando Rose exclama esto, el rubio sentado en el taburete suspira y asiste con la cabeza, al parecer la conversación que Scorpious tenía con el sombrero era más interesante que el silencio que reinaba en el comedor, y la mirada asombrada de McGonagall. 

 

-SLYTHERIN! - Grita finalmente el Sombrero y Scorpious con una sonrisa camina lentamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes donde en un principio, todos seguían en shock. Pero luego estallaron en aplausos. A pesar de que con los años Slytherin era menos prejuiciosa en cuanto a quienes aceptaban en su casa, tener a una sangre pura en sus filas era algo que no dejaba de hacerles enormemente feliz. Luego que Neville y McGonagall compartieran una mirada, siguió con la lista de alumnos.

 

-Morris, Alexandra

 

-RAVENCLAW!

 

-Pond, Sophie

 

-GRYFFINDOR!

 

Albus mira a su alrededor, por esas cosas del destino todas las personas que de alguna forma había conocido en su viaje hasta ahí, a excepción de Malfoy, irían después de él en la lista, Rose, Amelia, Thomas, y el chico amigo de Malfoy eran los últimos en quedar.

 

-Potter, Albus - Cuando su padrino lo llama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Albus camina más tembloroso de lo que quisiera hasta que le ponen el sombrero en la cabeza, y para evitar mirar a alguien en particular cierra los ojos. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad el sombrero estuvo en silencio, y Albus temiendo que se hubiese echado a perder justo en su turno, estaba abriendo los ojos para dar aviso que el sombrero ya no servía, cuando una voz en su cabeza resonó.

 

" Estoy de lo más perfectamente bien señor Potter, solo maravillado, puedo verlo todo, cada anhelo, cada pasión, cada característica, y como ellas se entrelazan, tiene coraje, sí, pero también muchos otros talentos, una sed de demostrar de que eres capaz y no solo el hijo de Harry Potter, es difícil, muy difícil, pero que maravilla de mente que tienes, si la veo, Merlín, pero que voy a hacer contigo? 

 

-Si no lo sabes tú, menos lo sabré yo 

 

-¿Ninguna preferencia entonces? Recuerdo el día en que tu padre me pidió no ponerlo en Slytherin… 

 

-Con todo respeto señor sombrero seleccionador, particularmente encuentro que esto no se trata sobre lo que yo quiero, se trata sobre dónde cree usted que pertenezco y confió en esa decisión. 

 

El Sombrero sonrió ampliamente como tampoco lo hacía en años, girando de un lado para otra la cabeza del hijo menor de Harry Potter. Desde que Harry Potter ganó la guerra y salvó al mundo mágico, muchos niños pasaban por la selección exigiéndole estar en la casa de su héroe, sin tener si quiera las mínimas características para estar en Gryffindor. Ya estaba cansado de que las personas interfirieran con sus decisiones y no poder hacer su trabajo como era debido. Este era el momento perfecto para demostrar que los fundadores no lo habían creado por cualquier motivo, sino porque en el habían puesto todos los conocimientos necesario para saber perfectamente donde una persona podía ser el cambio, donde podía crecer y desarrollarse para su propio beneficio. 

 

-Tengo la decisión tomada señor Potter, espero que su paso por Hogwarts sea gratificante y que en años venideros esta decisión sepa que la tome consciente de todo lo que será capaz de hacer, necesitará que lo guíen en el camino de la grandeza, como también necesitara de amigos reales. Ha sido un gusto. 

 

-El gusto fue mío…

 

-SLYTHERIN!!!! - Albus se sorprendió sonriendo frente a la decisión del sombrero, pero esto duro apenas unos segundos, hasta que fue consiente que al pararse del taburete, absolutamente todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, y con ojos de sorpresa. Nadie aplaudía, ni los fantasmas hacían ruido alguno. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Fred tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa en tono de derrota, James lo miraba fijamente, para su sorpresa, lo miraba sorprendido, "Se supone que James lo sabía" "Mamá va a matarme, Merlin, Tio Ron va a matarme!".  
Giró hacia los profesor y el escenario no era muy diferente, solo un profesor que lo habían presentado con el nombre de Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, lo miraba como si fuese encontrado un tesoro, con una sonrisa fija en su cara. Esta vez miró hacia su mesa y absolutamente todos lo miraban incrédulos y uno que otro cuchicheaba entre ellos, solo Malfoy, parecía ajeno a todo esto, totalmente aburrido tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano, y su rostro, sin expresión alguna.  
Al chocarse sus miradas, este le hizo una seña de que era hora de que caminará hacia la mesa. Albus suspiro y sin titubear bajo los escalones, al pasar frente a Rose, su prima lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano.

 

-Al…

 

-Lo siento Rosie, de verdad esperaba que no te importará...- Rose iba a seguir hablando pero su primo un poco triste por lo que podría decirle no la dejo terminar, y siguió su camino bajo el silencio que aún no se rompía. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su destino, solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, Albus se giró y vio a su hermano de pie, con sus dos manos apoyadas en el borde de la gran mesa. Levantó una mano, con un dedo apuntado hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero no a Albus.

 

\- Malik!, Hey Scott Malik! - Un chico de pelo negro de descendencia india, estaba de espalda hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, al parecer era de 5to o 6to año de Slytherin, se giró hacia el mayor de los Potter al oír su nombre fulminándolo con la mirada. - Si deseas alguna vez en tu vida ganar la copa de Quiddicht antes de tu graduación, o ganarme aunque sea UN partido, más te vale que consideres a mi hermano como buscador. Ya me tiene algo aburrido esto de ganar todos los partidos sin siquiera tener competencia…- Dijo indicando hacia la muralla dedicada a las copas de Quiddicht, donde los últimos 5 emblemas pertenecían a la casa de Gryffindor y la foto de James relucía sobre el ultimo emblema como "Mejor jugador de la temporada" 

El silencio duró solo unos segundos más hasta que Fred rompió en risas seguido de todos en el comedor, James había logrado alivianar el ambiente, y Albus le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

 

-Silencio! Silencio!!!, Señor Potter por favor tome asiento, y está más que advertido que llega a hacer una interrupción más y su primera noche en el castillo será en detención. -McGonagall levantó sus brazos y su voz. Todos en el comedor quedaron el silencio. Y ahora se giró para mirar a Albus- Usted también tome asiento señor Potter. 

 

Albus miro hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, justo cuando un chico al final de la mesa, comenzaba a murmurar entre sus amigos y todos se giraban a verlo. 

 

-Merlín, jamás pensé que iría a ser tan dramático la selección, ni que fuese tan terrible un Potter en Slytherin- Dijo Albus murmurando.

 

-No es eso…- Murmuró arrastrando las palabras Scorpious, Albus se le quedó mirando esperando que siguiese, pero fue interrumpido por McGonagall.

 

-Ahora por favor Profesor Longbottom, continúe con la selección.

 

-Claro, claro Directora, ¿Dónde íbamos? A si, Reid, Thomas. - El chico que venía con Albus en el bote paso adelante un tanto asustado dado el revuelo de su antecesor, pero el sombrero no estuvo más de unos segundos sobre su cabeza cuando fuerte y claro dio su decisión.

 

-GRYFFINDOR!

 

-Weasley, Rose Weasley - Albus desde su lugar miraba a su prima caminar hacia el sombrero, sus miradas chocaron cuando ella se sentó y no le despegó los ojos de encima durante el minuto que duró su selección.

 

-GRYFFINDOR! - Albus y Rose comparten una última mirada, Albus le sonríe, y su prima corre hacia su nueva casa, donde James y Fred metían bulla golpeando la mesa en son de celebración y gritando Weasley, Weasley!

 

-Wood, Amelia - La chica rubia del bote camina hacia el sombrero seleccionador, el cual en alrededor de un minuto la envía a la misma mesa que Scorpious y Albus. Solo quedaba el chico amigo de Scorpious.

 

-Zabini, Tyron. - La selección del moreno solo dura unos segundos hasta ser enviado a Slytherin, y se sienta al frente de su amigo. Slytherin finalmente queda con 4 niños nuevos y solo 3 niñas.

 

-Bueno queridos alumnos, luego de esta larga selección y dado que las reglas importantes siguen siendo las misma que las del año pasado, y viendo el hambre en sus caras, prefectos antes de enviar a dormir a sus alumnos de primero, compartan las reglas del castillo con ellos, y sin nada más que agregar, que comience el banquete! 

 

Como por arte de magia, las mesas se repletan de comida, todo tipo de alimentos salados y dulces cubren las mesas del Gran Salón, y muchos terminan sus murmuros para lanzarse a comer. La mesa de Gryffindor era por lejos la más animada, desde la posición de Albus podía ver la popularidad de su hermano y su primo, a pesar de la comida muchas personas preferían acercarse a saludarlo y reían de alguno de sus chistes. La mesa de Ravenclaw era tranquila y un tanto seria, podía notar como más de algún curioso se volteaba a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la mesa de Hufflepuff muchos reian tranquilamente, mientras al fijarse en su mesa, algunos comían, mientras otros no podían sacar la vista de encima de Albus, se escuchaban cuchicheos en todo su alrededor, pero cuando escuchaba atentamente estos murmuros, en más de alguno escuchaba la palabra Malfoy, y Potter.

 

-Merlin Scorpious! Todos sabíamos que eras raro y especial, pero nunca tan raro y especial como para terminar siendo un Hatstall.- Zabini sonreía hacia su amigo mientras se servía de absolutamente todo lo que había en su alrededor y Scorpious le sonrió con suficiencia como respuesta, sin decir nada más. 

 

-¿No vas a comer nada?- Le pregunta Amelia dulcemente, al ver el plato vacío de Albus y quien estaba sentada frente a él. -Todo el camino en bote venias gruñendo sobre el hambre que tenías.

 

Albus, la miró sonriendo y asistió con la cabeza un tanto mareado entre todo lo que había acontecido y feliz con que al menos alguien le hablará. Se sirvió un poco de comida, pero la verdad es que ya no tenía apetito, así que prácticamente jugo con la comida en su plato mientras los demás conversaban.

 

-Potter, relájate de una vez, quieres? - Albus se giró para ver a Scorpious mirándolo fijamente. - O te comes eso, o después deberemos escuchar tu estomago gruñir toda la noche. Toma. - Dijo pasándole un tenedor con voz autoritaria. 

 

-Si, ¿ O es que acaso te arrepientes de estar acá? - Le preguntó Zabini mirándolo desconfiado, Albus se sentía como si estuviese invadiendo alguna clase de grupo selecto o algo así.

 

-No es eso, siempre me pregunté si yo quería o no estar en Slytherin, jamás me detuve a pensar si Slytherin quería tenerme a mi o no. Todo esto de los murmuros me quitó el apetito. Nunca pensé que fuese para tanto un Potter no Gryffindor.

 

-Oh por Merlin, Potter!, Primero, eres un Potter en Slytherin, obviamente iba a ser tema, y de hecho creo que lo será por mucho tiempo más, así que acostúmbrate. Segundo, no es solo eso, estuviste cerca de 10 minutos sentado ahí, DIEZ, nunca nadie había estado más de 8 minutos en un proceso de selección y menos para terminar quedando en Slytherin. - Dijo Tyron Zabini como si estuviese diciendo lo más obvio del mundo, mientras Scorpious seguía sin sacarle la vista de encima, " de verdad este chico es algo raro" Pensó Albus.

Una chica mayor que ellos, que estaba sentada junto al moreno asistió a lo dicho por Zabini y se incorporó en la conversación indicando a Scorpious y Albus.

 

\- Son los dos primeros Hatstall en más de 60 años, y están acá en Slytherin. Es raro, todo el mundo sabe lo raro que son estos casos, John - dijo indicando al chico que había comenzado a murmurar al final de la mesa hace unos minutos- John debe estar más que emocionado de esto, es el prefecto de nuestra casa y tiene una obsesión con que ganemos la copa de las casas cada año, recluta todo tipo de talentos en Slytherin para que estratégicamente sepan cuando y como ganar más puntos para nuestra casa, es un cazatalentos o un Slughorn Jr, como suelen decirle. Por lo cual Potter, no murmuran porque no quieran tenerte acá, murmuran porque por fin tenemos dos cosas que cualquier otra casa siempre han querido tener, especialmente esos Gryffindor, tenemos dos Hatstall. Alégrate Potter, caíste en la mejor casa, para ser un caso extraño, raro e inaudito. 

 

Albus se fijó nuevamente en los rostros de sus compañeros de casa y esta vez se percató que aquellos murmuros de hecho, si tenían un toque de excitación y emoción, mientras que entre las personas que no dejaban de verlos, tenían una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecida a la de James, cuando este sabía que ganaría una apuesta segura. Albus luego de esta revelación, buscó a su prima con la mirada en la mesa de los leones y la encontró también mirándolo, y en ese momento supo que al bajarse del taburete su prima no lo detuvo porque él había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, sino porque era el caso más extraño de Hatstall, y ella quería decírselo, sabiendo que Albus por su parte no se habría dado cuenta. Le sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta, todo estaría bien. 

 

Al regresar su vista a su circulo, Amelia le sonreía dulcemente, mientras que Scorpious le pasaba un postre indicándole inquisidoramente que se lo comiera, y de esta forma supo que de alguna manera, su vida en Slytherin eventualmente también estaría bien. 

 

Fin Tercer Capitulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota importante:   
>  Me entretuve como nunca al escribirlo, esta lleno de nuevos personajes, los cuales son muy interesantes y no puedo esperar escribir más de ellos.   
> Si les gustó este capitulo, si lo odiaron, si tienen ideas que amarían ver en futuros capítulos, no duden en compartir estos pensamientos conmigo, compartan sus impresiones, los cuales son mi motor para seguir escribiendo y son inmensamente bienvenidos.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten este tercer capitulo.   
> Muchos Cariños.


	4. Hijo, Mantente alejado de los Potter

Capítulo 4: "Hijo, Mantente alejado de los Potter"

 

Scorpius estaba sentado en la sala común de las mazmorras mirando a su alrededor. Albus estallaba en carcajadas mientras un chico de 5to se levantaba totalmente furioso de la mesa en la cual habian estado jugando ajedrez magico unos segundos atrás. 

Scorpius sabia que las cosas en Slytherin eran totalmente diferentes a lo que cualquier persona pudiese pensar, exceptuando claramente si eras uno de ellos. De seguro James Potter, primero besaría a un licántropo antes de aceptar que su hermano era feliz en Slytherin, que hasta era querido. El rubio estaba seguro que en el caso que él hubiese terminado en Gryffindor, ningún león hubiese sido tan considerado con él, como sus compañeros lo estaban siendo con el menor de los Potter. 

Scorpius Malfoy era un Malfoy, uno muy orgulloso de serlo, y como tal él sabía que jamás hubiese encajado en otra casa, especialmente a la que el sombrero estuvo un tiempo dudando si enviarlo o no, pero él jamás revelaría ese detalle, a nadie. Nunca. Ni a su padre. 

Aún cuando con su padre hablaban de todo. Draco se encargó personalmente de contarle todo con lujo y detalles sobre la guerra para que su hijo por si solo se hiciera su propio juicio. Draco le contó del porque él en su momento si había sido partidario de la pureza de sangre, y su recelo hacia los muggles, por motivos como por ejemplo, la persecución de brujas en la edad media, la expulsión de muchos brujos de comunidades muggles en la época greco-romana, entre otras razones. Existían en efecto, bastante razones para odiar todo lo que viniera de los muggles a su parecer. Pero Draco también le explicó como en momentos críticos de la guerra, todos aquellos que él pensó que eran traidores de la sangre, mestizos, y hasta hijos de muggles fueron más compasivos y benevolentes que aquellos que se suponen que estaban de su lado y le hizo cuestionarse todo.

Draco le habia dado la libertad de dejarlo ser quien él quisiera ser, pero fue justo antes de subirse al tren cuando Draco le hizo hacer la única promesa que a sus cortos 11 años tuvo que hacer, sin saber lo complicado que eso seria.

El único consejo que su padre le dio directamente entre orden y suplica, y esa era que, por favor, se mantuviera alejado de los Potter.

 

Cualquiera pensaria que mantenerse alejado de Albus Potter sería algo fácil, que sería marginado de sus compañeros y de su casa. Que Albus pasaria mas tiempo con su famila repartida pro todas las otras casas y fue así, al principio, pero pasado 2 meses, el escenario era otro.

Por un lado, el hecho que un Potter estuviese en Slytherin causó revuelo en las mazmorras. Los primeros rumores que se hicieron escuchar en la sala común de las serpientes, eran algunos como; "Potter envió a su hijo para acá para hacernos la vida imposible", "De seguro tendremos los próximos siete años sin ganar la copa" "Cuidado Malfoy, quizás tú serás el primero en caer en la búsqueda de venganza". Esto fue porque muchos pensaron que el ingreso de Albus iba a estar cargado de comentarios ácidos de parte de él hacia sus compañeros, malas miradas y criticas dado que muchos alumnos de dicha casa eran nietos, sobrinos o hijos de Mortífagos, o de personas que simplemente dieron un pie atrás antes de pelear ante Voldemort. No era secreto para nadie que los Slytherin le habían hecho la vida bastante más difícil o casi imposible, a su padre. Por lo cual las reacciones estaban mezcladas entre arrepentimiento, miedo, y resentimiento de estos hacia la familia Potter.

 

Pero Albus con el tiempo lo estaba complicando todo, por su parte, jamás demostró ser una persona juzgadora, este sabía que no confiaban en él todavía, por lo cual se dedicaba a ganar muchos puntos para su casa cada vez que podía, haciéndose el listillo en clases o ayudando en las cocinas para ganar puntos extras. Había demostrado una personalidad muy diferente a la del "arrogante James Potter", y resultaba llevarse bien con Scott Malik, luego de que ambos conversaran y se dieran cuenta que apoyaban a los mismos equipos de Quiddicht. En el momento en que Albus se ganó a Malik, capitán de Quiddicht de su casa, todo se escapo de las manos. Poco a poco estaban aceptando a Potter entre sus filas. Especialmente por el traidor de Zabini,

Fue un día cualquiera que Scorpius llegó de la biblioteca y encontró a su mejor amigo y a Potter en la habitación mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico. Albus se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño y cuando Zabini se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros, y le dio la simple explicación de "Potter es genial".

 

\- ¿¿Qué Potter es genial?!?!?! - Exclamó con la mayor acidez y sarcasmo que un niño de 11 años podía tener en su interior.

 

\- Vamos Scor, dale una oportunidad, de hecho creo que acabo de encontrar a tu perfecto contrincante para el ajedrez mágico.- Scorpious bufó y salió por la misma puerta por la cual había entrado dando un fuerte portazo. "Maldito Potter, Maldito Zabini"

 

 

De aquella situación ya había pasado casi un mes, era fines de Octubre y el menor de los Malfoy estaba muy orgulloso de él mismo y de seguir firme en su lucha contra Potter, o su lucha por seguir indiferente a Potter a decir verdad. O eso era al menos lo que a él le gustaba creer.

 

\- Hey Scor…- Muy poca gente estaba en la sala común a aquellas horas, por lo cual Scorpious junto a Amelia había aprovechado de acapararse la gran mesa de roble para realizar el trabajo de Transfiguración que debía presentarse la siguiente semana. Pero para desgracia de los rubios, no todo era paz. La voz de Albus se hizo escuchar detrás de ellos, quien estaba sentado junto a Tyron, mientras el moreno le arrojaba pelotitas de papel a Amelia.

 

\- Scorpius… - El rubio ni se inmutó, y seguía con la vista fija en el pergamino delante de él, sin entender del todo lo que seguía escribiendo.

 

\- Scorpius… - nada.

 

\- HEY MALFOY! -

 

\- ¡¿!¡Qué?!?!- Merlín, ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Era lo que se preguntaba ahora, y cada día el rubio cuando escuchaba a Albus dirigirse a él, cuando escuchaba a Albus no cantar, si no que gritar mientras se duchaba. Cuando Albus al parecer desconocía lo que era el espacio personal y le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros mientras caminaban a clases, o cuando Albus quien tampoco parecía conocer la palabra privacidad, le hacía mil preguntas sobre su familia o su vida. Y Scorpious trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al ojiverde y mantenerse alejado de él, porque él de verdad, no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con Albus Potter.

 

\- Van 2 meses desde que decidiste tratarme con la ley del hielo, lo cual personalmente lo encuentro algo bastante interesante, te hace parece misterioso y todo eso, pero se supone que este trabajo es en "pareja" y digamos que confío más en mis conocimientos sobre transfiguraciones que en las tuyas. - No, la suerte no estaba del lado de Scorpious, porque Potter no solo era ahora su compañero de casa, curso, y habitación, sino que también era su compañero de trabajos en TODAS-Y-CADA-UNA de las asignaturas que tenían juntos.

El pelinegro se levantó y camino justo hasta colocarse detrás de Scorpious y se recargo en la espalda del rubio para leer sobre su hombro.

 

\- Espacio personal, Potter - murmuró Scorpious cansado, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo decía en un día, pero Albus pareció ni inmutarse mientras seguía leyendo el trabajo por sobre su cabeza.

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre colocar como ejemplo de Transfiguraciones básicas, transformar un vaso en una escoba? ¡No tienen siquiera 2 elementos en común como para que eso sea factible!

 

Scorpius se levantó empujando a Albus hacia atrás y le pasó la pluma con la cual está escribiendo, y se fue a sentar junto a Tyron quien no dejaba de reírse.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con esta materia a todo esto Malfoy?, Sobresaliente en todo exceptuando esto. ¡Goblins y Mortifagos, ESTA TODO MAL! - Exclamó Albus mientras tachaba cosas en el pergamino y miraba hacia el pergamino de Amelia para verificar que la tarea era sobre transfiguraciones básicas y no sobre transfiguraciones prohibidas o Transformaciones imposibles.

 

\- ¿Para qué perder el tiempo transformando cosas, si puedo costear tener ambas y más? - Albus negó con la cabeza dada la respuesta del rubio mientras le arrojaba el resto de las pelotitas de papel que tenía Tyron directamente a la cabeza de Scorpius. Ahora Amelia se unía a las risas de Tyron. El ojiverde suspiró, no había caso con el rubio, Albus era siempre quien al final terminaba haciendo los informes de transformaciones y Scorpius, bueno, él simplemente se iba a dormir, como ahora.

 

 

 

Quedaban exactamente 6 días para Halloween lo que significaba que desde ya el gran comedor comenzaba a lucir como una gran calabaza, todo naranjo y los fantasmas de forma sarcástica se andaban paseando con sábanas blancas por los pasillos.

 

\- Albus!

 

\- James!

 

\- Albus!

 

\- James!

 

James corría aparentando cámara lenta hacia la mesa de las serpientes con un montón de cartas en su mano izquierda. Scorpious bufó, todos los sábados era lo mismo. Al llegar a su destino James sin importarle siquiera un poco las miradas asesinas que los Slytherin le enviaban, se sienta al lado de su hermano haciendo a un lado a Scorpious.

\- Ty, ¿no te parece que huele…raro? Es como si hubiesen tomado a un gato y lo hubiesen mojado y remojado en moco de Troll. - Amelia quien al igual que siempre estaba sentada al frente de Albus se giró hacia su amigo frunciendo la nariz al ver llegar al mayor de los Potter sudado, claramente venia de una práctica de Quiddicht. 

 

\- Como siempre un gusto también verte Wood - Le respondió James sin darle mucha importancia, y con la boca llena de muffin de chocolate se dirigió hacia su hermano- ¿Cómo es que siempre los Slytherin tienen más opciones de café y muffin que mi mesa? No importa. Al, acá hay una carta de los papás, una de Lily, Teddy también te escribió, déjame ver creo que…a si acá esta, tía Hermione también te escribió, y finalmente una de los abuelos. - James de alguna forma u otra se había adueñado de Prongs, por lo cual las cartas usualmente le llegaban a él y no se hacía ningún problema en ir a dejarla directamente a la mesa de su hermano, ya que disfrutaba hasta el último pelo de su cabeza el revuelo que esto causaba. Especialmente amaba ver la cara de Scott Malik, su archienemigo, quien James estaba seguro que por ser moreno es que podía ocultar su cara enrojecida de ira.

 

\- ¿Entrenamos hoy después de almuerzo? - Pregunta Albus ansioso.

James en su pasión por romper las reglas junto con Fred un día "secuestraron" a Albus y lo llevaron a los terrenos más alejados del castillo para jugar un poco de Quiddicht, aun cuando 1. Estaban sin supervisión. 2. Los de primer año lo tenían prohibido. 3. James y Fred estaban castigados por 1 mes sin Quiddicht fuera de los entrenamientos oficiales 4. Estaban en un lugar del bosque prohibido. 5. El cual seguía indudablemente, prohibido.

 

\- Voy a Hogsmeade hoy, pero te dejaré mi escoba ya sabes dónde para que la ocupes hoy. Al, me llegó a enterar que te pillaron volando y te requisaron mi escoba, MI preciada escoba y te juro por mamá que serás mago muerto. - Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su primo. Fred levanta una mano para saludar a Albus antes que ambos desaparezcan por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor.

 

 

\- ¿Scorpi? - Albus se gira hacia el rubio con una sonrisa sabiendo cuanto este odiaba que le dijeran así.

 

\- Scor… ¿Quieres ir a jugar Quiddicht? ¿Yo llevo la escoba y tú tu maravillosa snitch? - El rubio ni se inmuta, sigue comiendo sus cereales con la lentitud y elegancia que solo él puede emanar cada día.

 

 

\- Te lo haré más simple, o vienes con nosotros - dice Albus apuntando hacia Amelia, Tyron y él - o te juro por Merlín que desde hoy te dejaré hacer los trabajos de Transformación SOLO, y Rose está muy muy pero muy cerca de superarte en otras asignaturas, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, por lo cual tú y yo sabemos que me necesitas y no puedes arriesgarte a un supera las expectativas o peor…a un insuficiente en el siguiente informe.

 

Si había algo que Albus había aprendido estos casi 2 meses, es que Scorpius era un competidor innato. Albus sabía que este era la forma de chantaje más factible para convencer al rubio. Como respuesta, Scorpius se puso de pie, pero no miró a Albus, sino que a Tyron.

 

\- Dile a tu nuevo mejor amigo, que nos vemos en los terrenos junto al lago en 20 minutos.

 

 

Ty y Albus compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras que Scorpious se giró y camino lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la salida. Era inevitable fijarse como muchas personas se giraban a verlo o se quedaban mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba. Fuesen o no fuesen de su misma casa, de su misma edad o mayores, para muchas personas, Scorpius Malfoy era sin duda alguna, una belleza.

 

\- Aah ese caminar, siempre me hace suspira - Dijo Amelia como quien habla de un amor platónico pestañando coquetamente mientras ve a Scorpious alejándose - Lastima que Scor sea un engreído, malcriado, terco, orgulloso, manipula...

 

 

\- Oh Wood, quien lo iba a decir, tú y Malfoy son iguales, serian la pareja perfecta - Detrás de Amelia aparece Rose quien luego de tirar este comentario se sienta junto a su primo.

 

\- ¿! Que obsesión tienen los Gryffindor con sentarse en nuestra mesa?! Independiente de eso, Weasley, tu y yo sabemos que tu odio hacia mi está básicamente reducido a la envidia que le tienes a mi pelo. ¿Te digo mi secreto? Se llama Acondicionador. - Rose rueda los ojos, negando con la cabeza, evitando no reírse. 

 

\- ¿Te digo un secreto Mia? No eres lo suficientemente importante, como para odiarte - La rubia sonríe con suficiencia, por alguna razón la relación que tenía con la pelirroja era algo que la entretenía, durante años más de alguno de sus comentarios hizo llorar a más de una niña, y eso le molestaba, quizás por eso siempre se llevó mejor con hombres que con mujeres, pero Weasley era diferente, tenía respuesta para todo, Rose Weasley era una digna oponente.

 

Amelia en su papel de mujer ofendida, se levanta de forma indignada y toma a Ty de su túnica arrastrándolo con ella, Ty mientras se ve llevado contra su voluntad hace una señal a Albus de "nos vemos después".

 

\- Eso! Vayan a esconderse a su nido. - murmura Rose por lo bajo.

 

\- Rose!

 

\- Tranquilo, Mia está actuando, en el fondo me ama. Al, vamos al grano, no pude evitar escuchar a James mencionar que te dejo ya - sabes- que en ya - sabes- donde. Como tu prima te digo que no es buena idea, hace tiempo te tienen en la mira para poder castigarte y así poder quitarle un par de puntos a Slytherin. Pero como tu amiga debo de pedir un favor, puedes llevar a Thomas contigo? 

 

\- Quieres que lleve a Thomas a jugar Quiddicht con mis amigos que son unas víboras malvadas? Rosie, me estás dando a tu amigo como ofrenda para que los míos lo dejen traumado de por vida.

 

\- Claramente pensé que eso dirías, por lo cual iré yo también. Y tú y yo sabemos que puedo contra ellos 3 juntos, con una sola mano, y los ojos vendados. - Albus duda un poco, porque sabe que su prima está en lo correcto y si eso sucediera, ahí sí que sus esperanzas que Rose aceptara a sus amigos y viceversa, se irían por el excusado- Viene de familia Muggle Albus, no sabe ni que es una Snitch, y el Lunes tenemos nuestra primera clase de vuelo, y esta aterrado y avergonzado, por favor ayúdalo. - Albus levanta una ceja, luego otra, y luego ambas simultáneamente.

 

\- Te veo muy interesada en ayudar a Thomas, ¿son esos ojos negros qué te hacen perderte en su inmensa profundidad? ¿o su sonrisa tan pura? ¿o es…- Rose le pega en el brazo a su primo- ¡auch! Ok ok , lo ayudaré. Merlín, siempre apelando a la fuerza física.

 

Cuando Albus, Rose y Thomas llegaron a los terrenos junto al lago, los 3 Slytherin ya estaban ahí sentados, como siempre Ty y Mia conversando y Scorpious en silencio mirando hacia el lago. Con un movimiento de mano, Albus les indicó que lo siguieran hacia el bosque prohibido, donde si entraban por la derecha y caminaban unos metros llegarían a un paraje abierto, que prácticamente estaba escondido detrás de una muralla de enredaderas. James lo descubrió en su segunda semana en Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a su destino Rose sacó de una cartera que traía colgada una pequeña escoba que agrando con un movimiento de varita. 

Lamentaban demasiado que no tuvieran más escobas, Tyron se lamentó de no haberle pedido a su hermano mayor la suya, pero ya estaban ahí, con una sola escoba y muchas personas queriendo subirse. Fue Rose la encargada de fiscalizar los turnos y el tiempo que cada uno tenía. Perdían minutos si otros veían la snitch antes o ganaban minutos al atrapar la snitch. 

Ya había sido el turno de Amelia, quien no sólo tenía el mismo apellido que Oliver Wood, sino que también el talento de su tío. Para sorpresa de muchos, le ofreció a Thomas volar con ella para ver si el moreno le tenía vértigo a las alturas, y los únicos gritos que se escucharon de parte de él mientras volaban eran de emoción y no de miedo. "este es el mejor día de mi vida!!!" gritaba con los brazos abiertos, lo que obligo a Amelia a agarrarlo de la túnica antes de que este cayera de la escoba. Al bajar, Albus, le prometió que le enseñaría a volar cuando su turno acabará.

También había sido el de Scorpius, quien atrapó la snitch 4 veces, pero solo Albus había visto la snitch al mismo tiempo o segundos antes que él, por lo cual estuvo muchos minutos hasta que todos le gritaron que ya había acabo su turno solo porque los demás ya querían que fuese el suyo. Y ahora era el turno de Tyron quien apenas llevaba 5 minutos volando.

 

\- Scorpius, para!!! -El moreno vuela directo hacia el rubio, después que el menor de los Malfoy se dedicará todo el turno de Tyron a lanzarle hechizos mientras volaba. Tyron, se lanza arriba de su amigo con la varita apuntándole y para sorpresa de todos, Scorpius estalla en risas, lo cual hace que todos giren para verlo, era la primera vez para casi todos ver a Scorpius reír tan abiertamente y sin parar, a excepción de Tyron, que conocía esa risa desde hace años y no iba hacer impedimento para lanzarle mil hechizos de vuelta, lamentablemente no se acordaba de ninguno que no estuviese prohibido en esos momentos.

 

\- Caíste de tu escoba Zabini, perdiste tu turno. - Dice Scorpius aun riéndose. - Potter tu turno ahora.

 

\- ¿Esta fue tu forma madura de vengarte? ¿Hacer que mi escoba vibrara como un toro mecánico? ¿Estamos a mano ahora? ¿Scorpius y Tyron unidos nuevamente para conquistar el mundo?

 

\- ¿Vengarme? Oh Zabini, esto ni siquiera ha empezado. - Dice Scorpius apuntando a su vez con la varita a Tyron, pero el hipo que le había quedado después de tanto reírse, evitaba que se viese amenazador. Entre ambos comienzan a tirarse hechizos corriendo por el terreno y lanzándose piedras y hojas y cualquier cosa que hubiese a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Vengarse de qué? - Le pregunta Thomas a Amelia en un susurró.

 

\- Ty con Scor son amigos desde hace años, y el código de amigos dice que si Scor odia a alguien Ty por consecuencia debiese odiarlo también y viceversa. Y Ty bueno ya lo ves, uña y mugre con Potter. Lo cual en mi opinión es algo totalmente infantil y sin sentido. 

 

\- Merlin que vergüenza que sea ÉL quien me supera en Encantamientos- Niega Rose mientras ve girar por el suelo a Scorpius imitando a un ninja y le lanza un hechizo de mocos a Tyron quien deja caer su varita y se hace el muerto.

 

Mientras tanto Albus ignora todo y se sube a la escoba de James, para aprovechar de utilizar la snitch de Scorpious, dado que no sabía cuándo la volvería a tener en su poder, y vuela, vuela muy alto, y se siente libre, y se siente él, no el hijo de Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico, no el hijo de Ginny Weasley, mejor cazadora en años de Arpías de Holyhead, no el hermano menor de James Potter. Y por primera vez se siente orgulloso de ser él, Albus Potter, primer Potter en Slytherin, un Hatstall, y se siente poderoso, en las alturas se le aclara la mente y sabe que es lo que quiere, y sabe también que hará lo posible por conseguirlo. Si a su padre le permitieron jugar en primer año, ¿Porque a él no?

 

 

\- ALBUS!!! - Albus mira hacia abajo al escuchar el grito de su prima, y al ver los ojos de ella sabe que están en problemas, grandes problemas. - Malfoy lanzó chispas con su varita!, BAJA AHORA! - cuando Albus toco el suelo, Rose lo único que atino hacer fue encoger la escoba y esconderlas dentro de su cartera, justo a tiempo cuando llega corriendo Hagrid, lo cual relaja enormemente a los chicos, Hagrid de seguro no los castigaría. 

 

Albus le sonríe y luego se gira, y sólo se da cuenta que Rose, Thomas y él estaban a la vista. Detrás de un árbol a una gran distancia, puede ver el cabello rubio de Amelia, y un pie de Tyron, los muy listos, ya estaban escondidos para cuando llegó a su vez McGonagall. 

 

\- Debí imaginármelo, veo que no me lo hará más fácil que su hermano no? - suspira McGonagall mirando a Albus- 15 puntos menos para Slytherin, hablaré con Slughorn para que él vea que castigo será el pertinente para esta tremenda violación a la reglas señor Potter- Luego se gira hacia los dos Gryffindor- Señorita Weasley ¿Por qué? - dijo derrotada, como si el hecho que Rose estuviese ahí hubiese sido una gran decepción - 15 puntos menos cada uno también. Y Por el bien de los 3, espero no volver a verlos siquiera rondando cerca de boque prohibido o mirándolo, o soñando con él. Hagrid hazme el favor de escoltarlos a la entrada del castillo por favor.

 

 

Albus hace mucho tiempo no sentía tanta rabia, después de verificar que su prima estuviese bien y pedirle que le entregará la escoba a James cuando este llegará de Hogsmeade. Baja cada peldaño de las escaleras con una determinación que nunca imagino que poseía. Al ingresar a la sala común se fija que Tyron y Amelia ya están ahí, la última se levanta buscando darle un explicación a ojiverde, pero este levanta la mano y la detiene antes de que pudiese hablar, su objetivo era otro, no ellos.

 

\- ¿Dónde está? - Es todo lo que dice muy bajo, casi en un susurró.

 

\- Arriba- Dice Tyron.

 

Albus sube estaba vez la escalera con aun más determinación que antes, agarrando muy fuerte su varita, era un milagro que no se rompiera a decir verdad. Tyron compartió una mirada de miedo con Amelia, antes de salir detrás de Albus para evitar lo que tuviese en mente. Cuando Albus abre la puerta de su dormitorio Scorpious esta cómodamente acostado sobre su cama leyendo un libro. El cual baja lentamente al escuchar el portazo con que Albus cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando a Tyron afuera.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - Dice dando un paso con la varita en alto a la cama del rubio- Lanzas un hechizo de ubicación y luego corres - Otro paso más. - Muy propio de un Malfoy - otro paso.

 

Scorpious no saca su varita, no cambia su semblante serio y frio, solo se levanta y camina los pasos que lo separan de Albus y solo levanta un dedo amenazador hacia el ojiverde.

 

 

\- Nunca- vuelvas- a - amenazarme - Potter. - Susurra lentamente, y Albus sabe que se refiere a la amenaza sobre el trabajo de transformaciones y Albus asombrado se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Scorpius Malfoy indudablemente preferiría un Insuficiente en Transformaciones antes que aceptar un chantaje de Albus Potter.

 

 

 

FIN CAPITULO 4


	5. No todo ha estado tan bien...

Capitulo 5: No todo ha estado tan bien…

 

McGonagall caminaba de un lado para otro en su despacho tratando de evitar observar el cuadro de Dumbledore quien solo sonreía de aquella forma que sus cercanos recordaban cuando Albus sabia más de lo que dejaba notar, pero en estos momentos a Minerva le alteraba la idea de ver a Dumbledore gozar de aquella situación. Merlín, ¿Qué iba hacer? No era ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que aquellos chicos terminaban en su despacho, pero esta vez habían ido muy lejos.

Minerva se gira y sentado con la cabeza gacha estaba Albus Potter con toda su nariz ensangrentada, seguido de Scorpius Malfoy con un moretón bastante grande en su pómulo derecho, quien a diferencia de su compañero mantenía la cabeza alta con una mirada un poco desafiante, y por último y de quien menos le sorprendía su presencia, James Potter.

 

\- James podrías explicarme una vez más, ¿qué haces aquí?- Masajeándose la sien, la directora toma asiento frente a los tres chicos, dirigiéndose al mayor de los Potter.

\- Vengo hacerme cargo de mi participación en esta pelea profesora.

\- James, según todos los testigos presentes, tu ni siquiera estabas ahí.

\- Mentiras, claro que estaba ahí! - McGonagall levantó una ceja dando por entendido que a ella no la hacían tonta, James suspiró y se levantó para susurrarle algo al odio para evitar que ambos Slytherin lo oyeran.

\- Entiendo, toma asiento pero en silencio, bien? - James asistió e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de su hermano menor quien le exigía una explicación.

-¿Alguno de los dos me explicará que pasó?, De hecho quisiera saber cómo es que llegaron a esto.

 

Ni moreno ni rubio dio indicio alguno de querer explicar la situación, Scorpius se removió incomodo en su asiento, mientras que Albus se revolvía el pelo de la misma forma que Harry lo hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda. Minerva luego de esperar varios minutos, se coloca una vez más de pie y suspira.

 

\- Con Slughorn hemos hecho todo lo posible para tratar de ponerle un alto a estas infantiles peleas suyas, pero ya van dos años chicos, y ya no están en primer año cuando aún todos esperábamos que con el tiempo todo se apaciguará, que esta rivalidad fuese solo una etapa, pero creo que…

-Profesora…

-Albus ya tuviste tu tiempo de hablar, es mi turno ahora, es el primer día de clases por Merlín! ¿Es que acaso quieren que les prohíba el Quiddicht para ver si con eso detienen esta ridícula enemistad?

-No! Quiddicht No!- Los tres chicos saltaron de sus sillas con ojos asustados. 

 

Albus, el pequeño Albus luego del incidente hace dos años cuando Scorpius lo delató en el bosque prohibido, tuvo que ir inmediatamente por órdenes de McGonagall donde el profesor Slughorn. Albus, quién tenía ya un plan en mente, como buen Slytherin, convenció a su jefe de casa que la mejor manera de retribuir su error y de compensar su falta de criterio yéndose a meter a un lugar tan peligroso, como el bosque prohibido, era yendo a las pruebas de selección de Quiddicht para conseguir los puntos perdidos de vuelta.

Claramente, la primera reacción de Slughron fue de reírse del ojiverde. Pero no dándose por vencido Albus le hizo entender con estadísticas y muy buenos argumentos, que él era la única carta que tenían para ganarle a James Potter. Y le prometía que si quedaba seleccionado, ganaría la copa de Quiddicht para la casa de las serpientes.

Slughorn lo meditó, sonrió y aceptó la propuesta del ojiverde. Así fue como Albus se convirtió en el segundo Potter que entró al equipo de Quiddicht en su primer año en Hogwarts. Y el primero que llevó la victoria de su casa con tan solo 11 años y ningún partido perdido.

Scorpius por su lado entró al equipo en segundo año, aun cuando Albus se opuso rotundamente en su ingreso al equipo, el resto del equipo votó unánime a favor del rubio dado que en años no habían visto una persona tan capacitada para el puesto de cazador. Al menos en el equipo de las serpientes.

 

Flash Back

2do año, 15 de Octubre del 2018.

-No.

-Al…

-Malik, ¿de verdad era tan bueno? ¿Es que acaso no había ningún candidato mejor que él? ¿Ninguno? ¿Me vas a decir que era el único bueno? ¿En todo Slytherin?-

-Merlín Albus cálmate, y si, era el mejor, por lejos. Puede ser que hasta ganemos sin siquiera tener que depender de la Snicht- Malik le revolvió el pelo al moreno y se fue con escoba al hombro. Albus derrotado se fue a sentar frente a Tyron y Mia. Mirando como Malik le estrechaba la mano a Scorpius cuando este estaba entrando al gran comedor.

-No sé qué tanto sonríe Malfoy por haber obtenido el puesto de Cazador, Merlín sabe que es mi puesto el que él quiere. - Ty ríe y levanta una ceja mientras toma una tostada.

-Al, que te hace creer que Scorp quiere tu puesto? De hecho…

-Cuando lo conocí, me confesó que era muy bueno en el puesto de buscador.

-Es un excelente buscador, no hay duda de eso, pero se muere de aburrimiento en ese puesto…-Albus iba a replicar sorprendido como es que alguien podría aburrirse, cuando llega el rubio y se sienta diagonal a él, sin siquiera saludarlo.

-Buenos días Scor, Felicitaciones por entrar el equipo!! - Dice Mia con una sonrisa genuina.

-Si hermano, felicidades, recién hablamos de eso. -ojimiel se gira hacia la rubia no dándole importancia a las miradas de odio entre sus amigos. - Mia de hecho recuerdas aquella vez que Scorp hizo un berrinche porque tío Draco lo obligo a jugar de buscador?? Y tío Draco tuvo que…- Albus no queriendo escuchar las historia del pequeño rubio tomó una manzana y se fue camino a su siguiente clase, Scorpius lo siguió con la vista, sonriendo.

-Scorpius basta, no sonrías como si acabases de ganar una batalla, esta competencia entre ustedes dos tiene que parar. -Dijo Amelia levantando un dedo y mirándolo enojada.

-El comenzó…

-No Scorpius, fuiste tú.

-¿! De qué lado estas Wood!?

-Del de Albus, obvio. - Dijo Mia lanzándole una última mirada de reprobación, y saliendo detrás de su otro amigo.

-Scorp…- Tyron mira seriamente al último de los Malfoy tratando de descifrarlo, tratar de entender que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, porque Tyron conocía al chico delante de él mejor que a cualquiera de sus tres hermanos, pero prácticamente hace un año que Scorpius no era el mismo.

Siempre fue un chico de una personalidad fuerte, inflexible, observadora, sarcástica, seguro de sí mismo, y muy callado. Pero hasta hace un año, el rubio quien se caracterizaba por no meterse con nadie, no importarle nadie ni nada. Quién no hacía caso de lo que la gente podía decir de él y de su familia, jamás lo había visto meterse en problemas.

Pero desde que se cruzó con Albus Potter, era como si el demonio se hubiese apoderado de su amigo. Peleaba con Albus, ignoraba a Albus, competía con el moreno, hasta en Herbología, y Merlín sabe que Scorpius era alérgico a toda y cada uno de las plantas que pudiesen existir, pero él parecía olvidarlo con tal de vencer a Potter en notas o lo que fuese. Hasta podía tomarse duchas de 40 minutos, si sabía que era Albus él que venía después. Si, su amigo se estaba comportando como un niño malcriado e infantil, aun Tyron con sus 13 años se podía dar cuenta de eso.

-Ty…Tienes esa mirada cómo si estuvieses analizándome.

-Scorpius, ni esos psiquiatras Muggles podrían entender que pasa en tu mente, menos podría yo. Solo te diré una cosa, Albus es un buen chico, no jodas una relación que podría terminar en una buena amistad.

-Todo este discurso es porque entre al equipo de Quiddicht? ¿Por qué el pequeño príncipe Potter II no me quería en él, yo debía de darle en el gusto?

-Tú sabes a que me refiero S, ni siquiera querías entrar al equipo.

-Bueno, cambie de parecer.

-Odias ser el centro de atención.

-Mientras haya un Potter en el campo, jamás seré el centro de atención- Dijo Scorpius dejando sus cereales a medio comer y levantándose. Tyron podía ser muy busquillas cuando quería.

-Oh, así que de eso va todo, ¿Estas celoso de Al? - Scorpius se paró en golpe y se giró hacia su amigo cuando ya iban camino a la sala de pociones.

-¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de Potter? ¿Qué diablos Tyron?

-Tranquilo S, será nuestro secreto. - Dijo el moreno entrando a la sala de pociones, y cuando vio que su amigo estaba abriendo la boca para replicar, se sentó junto a Rose Weasley, quién lo miro bastante sorprendida. - No quiero sentarme ni con Scor, ni con Al, espero que no te moleste. - Dijo dándole una sonrisa, mientras que el rubio se sentó en el único puesto libre, al lado de Albus, quienes comenzaron inmediatamente a discutir quién estaría a cargo del caldero, y quién se levantaría a buscar los ingredientes.

-Ya nadie quiere estar cerca de esos dos, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

-Al hechizo la almohada de Scorpius para que a mitad de la noche explotará. Después fue y me quitó la mia, pero seguian explotando cada vez que el apoyaba la cabeza en alguna. Todavía la habitación está llena de plumas. Y Scorpius anda de los mil demonios, ya sabes, no durmió sus 8 horas diarias.- Rose miró a su primo, y suspiró. Albus Potter cada vez se comportaba más y más infantil, algo debía hacer.

 

Fin Flash Back.

 

Mientras que James Potter, era un fan del Quiddicht, luego de ganar dos años seguidos y de salir ambos como mejor jugador, su título fue desplazado por ambos chicos ahora a su lado, Albus hace dos años, y Scorpius hace uno. Pero James no solo quería ganar la copa para su casa, sino que también quería ganarles a las dos serpientes calculadoras y manipuladoras. No le gustaba solo ganar, si no que le gustaba ser mejor y vencer a los mejores, y si a Albus y Scorpius los sacaban del Quiddicht, bueno, los partidos de Quiddicht se volvería muy fáciles y aburridos.

-Profesora, he entrenado todos y cada uno de los días que estuvimos de vacaciones, sé, le digo de corazón, que este año ganaré la copa para Gryffindor, pero si les prohíbe a ellos dos jugar, Merlín sabe que la gente podría hablar que fue una medida absolutamente imparcial detonada por su muy explicable favoritismo hacia la mejor casa que el sombrero podría decidir enviar a …

-James….- Minerva levanta la mano para detener al ojicafe.

-Pero profesora, de verdad si me permite opinar esto podría resultar en una muy mala reputa…

-James…

-Jamie, lo estás haciendo de nuevo - Dice Albus mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablar por los codos.

-Oh…- Dice James sonriéndole a la directora y sentándose nuevamente, al momento que la puerta del despacho se abre. 

 

-Profesora, los chicos de primer año acaban de llegar al castillo, pronto comenzará la selección y…

 

-Oh claro, gracias Neville. Harry me mataría si para la selección de Lily, no están sus hermanos ahí. En cuanto a ustedes dos - Dice volviendo su vista a los dos Slytherin. - Quiero que vengan a mi despacho mañana por la tarde. Ahora andando, y les advierto, cualquier mínima intención o movimiento de alguno de ustedes en buscar problemas en las siguiente 24 horas, resultará en una expulsión. - Scorpius y Albus tragaron salivas, preocupados y asistieron hacia la profesora, quien con un movimiento de manos les dio a entender que era hora de salir del despacho.

 

Caminando hacia el gran comedor, James se quedó unos pasos atrás observando a los dos chicos delante de él, no se hablaban ni se miraban, pero podía ver como el rubio tenía su mano en su bolsillo apretando fuertemente la varita.

James se adelantó y agarro a Scorpius del cuello con un brazo y a Albus con el otro y los trajo hacia sí.

-No sé cómo decirles esto de buena forma pero si los sacan del equipo yo los torturaré personalmente, lenta y dolorosamente.

Scorpius se removió para librarse del brazo del mayor de los Potter y bufo negando con la cabeza caminando rápidamente y desapareciendo de la vista de los dos chicos.

\- No sé porque a las chicas les encanta tanto, es un gruñón no?

\- Solo con nosotros, de hecho, con la mayoría de las personas resulta un "encanto". ¿Qué hacías allá arriba Jamie?

-Bah, solo quería saber que castigo les daba…Ya sabes, ahora que soy prefecto estas cosas me incumben.

-Eres tan malo mintiendo…Aparte es Fred el prefecto, no tú.

-Pero somos un pack, ya hable con Neville, y le hice saber mi parecer…

-No sé porque creo que aquella conversación término en ti sobornando a mi pobre padrino.

-Seguro no fue lo mismo que tu hiciste con Slughron, yo solo sigo tus pasos hermanito…

-Si, claro…Entonces me dirás porque tanto interés tienes en mis peleas con Malfoy?

-¿Dónde crees que quede Lily?- dijo James haciendo omisión de la pregunta de su hermano, mientras iban llegando al gran comedor.

 

-James…

 

-Albus…

 

Albus lo observó detenidamente, James era tan fácil de leer, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no sabía que se traía su hermano mayor entre manos. Por su parte, James conocía aquella mirada, lo estaba analizando, Albus estaba poniéndose en todos los escenarios existentes buscando la respuesta de porque lo siguió hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

 

-¿No es obvio? Es Lily… - Pero para sorpresa de James, Albus no siguió con el tema, de hecho Albus sonreía y volvía a tener su brillo usual, siempre se le iluminaba el rostro, a ambos en verdad, cuando hablaban de su hermana.

-Te esperamos en la sala común luego de la cena, ok? - Albus asiste y camina hacia su mesa, donde Scorpius tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano mirando hacia la mesa de profesores y Tyron le da un apretón amistoso en el hombro cuando se sienta junto a él.

 

\- Merlin Albus, esta vez sí que se les escapo de las manos…

 

-No quiero hablar de eso Ty…luego ¿sí?

 

\- Tu hermana entra este año a Hogwarts cierto? - Susurra mientras McGonagall comienza a llamar a alumnos hacia el taburete y Albus asiste buscándola entre la multitud - ¿Y quién es?...

 

\- Potter, Lily…

-Oh, olvídalo, ya la ví. - Albus ríe ante el comentario de Tyron y sigue con la vista a su hermana caminando temblorosa, con su largo pelo colorín tomado en una cola de caballo y cuando el sombrero es colocado sobre su cabeza, no dura ni 5 segundos sobre ella cuando grita fuerte y claro Gryffindor.

Toda la mesa de los leones estalla en aplausos, James y Fred corren y la alzan como un trofeo mientras la colorina se ríe divertida, y en cuanto toma asiento, se gira levemente buscando la mirada de su otro hermano.

Albus le levanta un pulgar y Lily le devuelve el gesto sonriendo.

 

-Tu hermana es encantadora Albus. Crees que acceda a desfilar mi nueva colección? ¿Podrías por favor convencerla?, Si definitivamente tendremos que convencerla, si mi línea de ropa la comienzan a utilizar los hermanos Potter, en cosa de meses será grito y plata.

-Mia, no explotaras a mi hermana. Y, ¿hermanos Potter?, ¿hermanoS? ¿Estoy incluido en ese plural del apellido?

-Eres un Potter o no?

-Si…

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces, listillo.

-Amelia, sobre mi cadáver algún día me veras desfilar tu ropa.

\- De verdad crees que tienes opción de contradecirme? Sabes que si no lo haces le diré a…

-Ok!, Merlín, tu sí que eres la Slytherin más víbora que conozco.

\- Oh Albus! Gracias, extrañaba esos cumplidos. - Dice Amelia realmente feliz, y tomando una de las frutillas que habían aparecido frente a ellos.

-No era exactamente un cumplido Mia…- Dice Albus mirando hacia la mesa de sus hermanos, cuando se fija en que Scorpius ya estaba de salida del gran comedor.

-Al, no…-Tyron lo mira seriamente mientras al mismo tiempo que Amelia le toma el brazo.

-Ve, yo agarraré un poco de comida para llevarte más tarde. - Dice la rubia al mismo tiempo, le revuelve el pelo a pesar de los reproches de su amiga y sale detrás del rubio.

 

Albus se detiene cuando ve como Scorpius camina con sus manos en los bolsillos, girando hacia las mazmorras, no sabía muy bien que lo llevaba a seguirlo, dado que una parte de él quería pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido en el tren, y otra parte aún quería más venganza. 

Desde el incidente dos años atrás en el bosque prohibido, algo se había despertado en Albus, recordaba con cierta vergüenza como en sus primero meses en el castillo buscaba la amistad y aceptación del rubio, pero luego de que lo delatará, se sintió un idiota al haber intentado tanto algo y que en el proceso lo hubiesen humillado. Porque luego todo el mundo hablaba de como Scorpius Malfoy seguía los pasos de su padre y no se doblegaba a la popularidad de los Potter.

Desde entonces Albus Potter le había declarado la guerra a Scorpius. Albus no era una persona que simplemente dejará las cosas al olvido, planeó todo detenidamente, sabía que Scorpius esa noche hace 2 años esperaba que Albus tirará una maldición con su varita, pero Albus simplemente lo miró, se dio vuelta, hizo a un lado a Tyron y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Espero, espero, y espero hasta que ya todos pensaron que Albus era muy Hufflepuff para su propio bien y había quedado todo en el olvido. Pero un mes después, tal como había amenazado a Scorpius, Albus entregó el trabajo de Transformación más mal hecho en la historia de Hogwarts, lo cual hizo que Scorpius Malfoy cayera al segundo lugar en notas, superado ahora con creces por Rose Weasley.

 

Flash Back, Primer año. Enero 2018.

-Señor Malfoy, Potter, porfavor quédense, necesito hablar con ustedes- McGonagall había ya entregado todos los informes que cerraban el primer semestre, todos menos el de Albus y Scorpius.

Scorpius se levantó y caminó hacía el escritorio de la directora, mientras todos los demás iban saliendo de la sala. Albus simplemente se quedó atrás de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ambos chicos. Señor Malfoy, a la fecha era el mejor alumno de su generación, solo en 4 meses ya maneja hechizos mejor que muchos de 3er año, y que decir de ti Albus, eras uno de mis mejores alumnos de Transformaciones, se puede saber que les sucedió?

-Profesora, creo que no la estoy siguiendo.

-Scorpius, reprobaron este informe, ni siquiera con un Insatisfactorio, si no con un TROLL, y al ser el con mayor porcentaje, también reprobaron este semestre, si de vuelta de vacaciones no tienen extraordinario en todo, probablemente tengan que repetir esta clase durante las vacaciones de verano.

Scorpius pestañeo muchas veces, abrió y cerró la boca otras tanta.

-¿Perdone? ¿Qué reprobamos? ¿Cómo es aquello posible?, Puedo asegurar que lo revise…- Scorpius mientras hablaba más y más se le iba aclarando de que iba todo esto, y su voz cada vez tenía un toque más de hielo que la palabra anterior. -Oh…¿Puedo revisar el informe profesora? 

La Directora se colocó de pie y le entregó el informe a Scorpius y miró a Albus con una mirada decepcionada y salió del salón camino a su despacho.

Scorpius de forma sobrenatural leyó el informe rápidamente y miro a Albus. Albus nunca había visto tanto odio en una mirada.

-"Alguno de los hechizos de transformaciones más famosos que han sido descubierto en los últimos años son las cirugías plásticas y la de autos que se convierten en máquinas del futuro que hablan y defienden a la humanidad" Esto es enserio Potter?! - Scorpius leía un extracto del informe dando pasos lentos y seguros hacia el ojiverde.

-Transformer, un pelicula muy popular muggle. Es bastante entretenida de hecho, esta este chico que tiene un auto y que el auto..

Ese fue el primer encuentro físico que Albus y Scorpius tuvieron, Scorpius saltó sobre el ojinegro y olvidando por completo que era un mago con varita, y comenzó a pelear a golpe limpió. Albus al crecer con James y sus primos, esto era cosa casi de todos los días y sabía defenderse. 

-Te mataré Potter!

-Te lo advertí Malfoy, nadie se mete conmigo tampoco.

En ese mismo momento ambos chicos con una fuerza mágica se separan y cada uno choca contra la pared contraria.

-Se puede saber qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?! - Rose Weasley, tiene su varita en alto y una mirada muy pero muy enojada.

Ambos chicos se miran con odio y respiran pesadamente. Scorpius es el primero en ponerse de pie, y le tira el informe a Albus en sus piernas.

-Espero que estés contenta Weasley, Potter te limpió el camino a la cima. - Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de salir.

Rose caminó hacia su primo y tomo el informe, mientras el ojiverde seguía respirando fuertemente, de chico había tenido cuadros asmáticos que aún volvían de vez en cuando. Rose termino de leer el informe y miró a Albus. - Oh Albus, que hiciste?

-Se lo merecia…

-Malfoy solo hizo que te castigaran por una tarde Al, tu hiciste que reprobará una asignatura.

-Pero…

-Merlín, pensé que era James el de los malos planes, ya levántate y ve a arreglar esto de alguna forma. 

Albus se colocó de pie con ayuda de su prima y caminaron hacia el gran comedor. Pero desde aquella tarde ya cualquier posibilidad de amistad entre ambos se había quebrado, independiente de que compartieran amigos, desde ese momento Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter se ignoraban completamente o si la situación se presentaba, se peleaban con palabras, pero por alguna razón que absolutamente nadie podía explicar, es que hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos había ocupado magia en sus peleas.

Fin Flash Back

 

La verdad es que Al estaba en un dilema, porque ya tres años atrás, Albus había visto algo en el rubio, que lo llevaba a que a pesar de todo, quería aún ser su amigo, no sabía si era simplemente porque Malfoy era un Malfoy y todo eso de llevarle la contra a los estigmas era algo que le apasionaba, o porque Scorpius como individuo resultaba una persona muy intrigante e interesante. Sentía que de alguna forma su destino estaba marcado por la presencia del malcriado de Scorpius, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Y menos lo haría él.

 

Albus estaba a punto de doblar por donde había doblado el rubio cuando algo o más bien alguien lo tira de su túnica y lo arrastra hacia el gran comedor. Albus gira la cabeza y es James, de nuevo.

 

-James déjame ir!! ¿Qué haces?

-Evitando que te echen del equipo de Quiddicht. -Albus se cruza de brazos y sin resistencia se deja arrastrar por su hermano mayor, hasta que empujándolo lo sienta entre Rose y Lily.

-Al!! -Lily lo abraza fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. -Temía que por estar en casas diferentes prácticamente no te vería.

-De hecho prácticamente no lo vemos, y si no me equivoco ¿James te "castigo" de nuevo sentándote acá?

-Como siempre muy perspicaz mi querida Rose. Pero uno, ¿Qué ni nos vemos? Tengo contigo prácticamente todas y cada uno de las clases - Albus se sirve de absolutamente todo lo que tiene al alcance y se echa una cucharada de puré a la boca- sin mencionar que tomamos juntos todos los electivos este año, y ambos estamos en el club de debate, ajedrez, pociones avanzadas, y apreciación cinematográfica muggle, sin considerar claramente que estas SIEMPRE conmigo en nuestras horas de estudio en la biblioteca.

 

Lily deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, y segundo después busca la mirada de su otro hermano - James, por favor dime que Al está bromeando, y no TODOS tenemos que tener una agenda tan aburrida como la de él.

-Lils, solo Al se las ingenia para tener una vida tan aburrida, si no quieres ser una amargada a los 13 años, mi consejo es que hagas todo lo contrario a Albus.

-Segundo - Dice Albus ignorando a sus hermano y girándose nuevamente hacia Rose - Si, James se está metiendo más de lo normal en lo que no le incumbe - Se gira hacia su hermana esta vez- Pero ahora Lils porque tu estas acá no será más un castigo estar sentado con estos gatitos.

-Hey! - Fred, James y Rose exclaman levantando la cabeza ofendidos, pero todos riendo al mismo tiempo. 

 

 

El día siguiente, todo estaba tranquilo para McGonagall, quien usualmente caminaba todas las mañanas por el gran comedor, mientras los chicos desayunaban. Saludando con un gesto de cabeza o cruzando un par de palabras con algunos. La directora estaba convencida que aquel silencio era porque al hacer a Fred Weasley prefecto, si había frenado las andanzas de Fred y James. Y por otro lado el haber amenazado a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter, hacía que aquella mañana en el gran comedor fuese sorpresivamente tranquila y libre de discusiones.

Minerva si bien llevaba sus varios años siendo directora de Hogwarts, nunca pudo dejar de lado su amor a dar clases, por lo cual nunca dejó su puesto como profesora de Transfiguración. A muchos de los chicos de ahí no podría verlos si solo se dedicaba a estar haciendo papeleos en su despacho, y quiéralo o no aceptarlo, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que les causaban algunos alumnos, también les tenía un cariño considerable.

Especialmente al chico que ahora estaba entrando al gran comedor.

McGonagall cerró los ojos, sonriendo. No, definitivamente la paz era muy buena para ser verdad. Suspiró y abriendo los ojos cambió su semblante al de directora, seria y estricta mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la entrada.

 

-JAMES POTTER! LO QUE SEA QUE TRAJISTE ESTE AÑO AL CASTILLO, NO ESTA PERMITIDO!

 

James con un toque en la puntas de sus pies lleva la tabla de skate a sus manos y con una mirada asustada se gira hacia donde McGonagall estaba de brazos cruzados, pero luego James sonríe encantadoramente.

 

-Profesora, para no cometer los mismos errores del año pasado cuando me prohibió el uso de mi escoba dentro del castillo es que he decidido este año traer un medio de trasporte menos invasivo - Mcgonagall estaba a punto de rebatir cuando James levanta un dedo - Y con ayuda de un buen consejero leímos todo el código de Hogwarts con sus reglas, en donde si menciona no utilizar las escobas, mi error, menciona no utilizar medios de transporte motorizados, animales y otros, pero en ningún lado hablan de una prohibición con respecto a no utilizar skates por los pasillos.

 

Minerva mira por detrás de James, y ve parado con el pelo extremadamente desordenado como si recién se hubiese levantado al menor de los Potter quién tenía la misma sonrisa de su hermano.

 

\- ¿Supongo que el buen consejero fuiste tú Albus?

 

-Imposible resistirse a los pedidos de Jamie profesora - Dice Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-Bueno señores Potter, solo les aconsejo que relean el código dentro de unos días más, hasta entonces…

-Hasta entonces querida directora evitare no atropellar a nadie con mi tabla. - tan rápido como dice eso el ojicafe, se sube a su tabla y va hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Fred Weasley estaba haciendo un castillo con los panqueques, el cual Minerva sabía que estallaría en unos minutos y se convence que su elección de prefectos ese año no iba a tener el efecto que ella buscaba.

-Albus, luego de su hora de historia de la magia, quiero que con el señor Malfoy vayan a mi oficina ¿está claro?

-Si profesora. - Albus se queda ahí quieto mirándola, y Minerva no puede evitar recordar a Harry, cuando Albus se mueve de un pie a otro buscando las palabras correctas para continuar - Profesora, ¿Sabe que no puede cambiar el código hasta dentro de un año más cierto? Las reglas con las que un alumno comienza el año deben ser las mismas que…

-Con las que comienza…Albus, lo sé, tenía la esperanza que ustedes no lo supieran. Y no deberían porque saberlo, ¿Qué niño de 13 años se dedica a leer el código del colegio?

Albus le sonríe con suficiencia. - Tyron me apostó a que Scorpius tenía mejor memoria que la mía, por lo cual nos hizo memorizarnos el código del colegio, creyó que algún beneficio podríamos sacar de eso. Hasta ahora James ha sido el único beneficiado.

-He de asumir entonces que ganó la apuesta del señor Zabini a costas ahora de mi poco poder de reacción sobre las acciones de su hermano.

-No profesora, hasta ahora Scorpius siempre gana. -Con eso Albus da por terminada la conversación y en vez de caminar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, se sienta al lado de James quién le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le revuelve el pelo.

 

Minerva se queda mirándolos un rato hasta que decide ir a intercambiar unas palabras con Dumbledor antes de comenzar las clases.

Saliendo del comedor justo pasa corriendo Lily Potter en sentido contrario.

 

-¡Por Merlín! No me van a creer que vi en el baño de chicas de Gryffindor! - Lily empuja a James hacia un lado y se sienta entremedio de sus hermanos. Rose Weasley levanta la vista de un libro que tenía sobre la mesa mientras comía cereales y negaba con la cabeza a su prima para que evitará seguir hablando.

James mira de su prima a su hermana y de su hermana a su prima y Rose solo suspira conociendo a su primo, James no lo dejaría ir.

-Habla, que viste Lils?

-Bueno, pasa que escuche a unas chicas de 4to año hablar, ya sabes esa chica de cabello rubio estaba hablando con…

-Sí, la ubico… ¿Te refieres al ranking de chicos que tienen en el baño? - Se gira hacia su prima sonriendo- Oh Rosie, todos los chicos sabemos que ustedes hacen eso. - Rose estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Lily la interrumpe.

-¿Y también sabias que venden el horario de clases tuyo y de Al? Con todas sus actividades y donde encontrarlos y en qué horas para toparse con ustedes "accidentalmente".

\- ¿De qué hablas Lily?...Solo Fred sabe lo que hago cada día de mi vida - James levanta una ceja incrédulo.

\- A si Jamie, olvide decirte, intercambie esa información.

Lily los mira a todo mientras hablan y levanta la mano- Nada de eso es lo sorprendente, si no que lo venden a 1 GALEON! ¡UNO! ¿Quién por todos los unicornios pagaría un galeón para saber sus horarios? Podrían solo seguirlos…- James la mira pero luego se gira hacia Fred ignorando a su hermana.

-Que tu hiciste que?!?!

 

No era sorpresa para nadie que mucha gente quisiera acercarse a los hermanos Potter principalmente por curiosidad, por el hecho de que eran los hijos de Harry Potter. A pesar de los años y a pesar que ellos no tuvieron absolutamente nada que ver con la guerra, la comunidad mágica siempre estaba atenta a la vida de los Potter. A James en particular no le molestaba tanto cuando era niño, pero desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts 5 años atrás, era como si todo el mundo creyese conocerlo, cuando en verdad no era así. Quizás por eso los Potter se refugiaban tanto en sus primos, sabían que su familia no estaba por interés con ellos.

 

-No me dejaste terminar, lo intercambie por acceso ilimitado para utilizar el campo de Quiddicht todo Septiembre y Octubre. -La chica era la encargada de repartir los horarios de entrenamiento para todas las actividades que se realizaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio?! Merlín Fred! Eres el mejor sub capitán que podría haber elegido! -James cambio totalmente su semblante de sorpresa a uno de felicidad pura. Olvidado totalmente el punto de la discusión.

-Lo sé - Fred mira para todo lados y tira de la manga de su primo atrayéndolo hacia él - Tu horario está encantado eso sí, todas las horas libres que tenemos, las intercambie por sesiones de estudio o clases particulares de pociones y cosas así. Claramente no te conocen tan bien para creer que estudias. Y para mañana todos los horarios estarán en blanco, e imposible de recuperar la información en ellos. Un simple hechizo que Rosie me enseño.

James miraba a su primo y sonreía más y más.

-Así que dejamos a Slytherin sin campo de entrenamiento por 2 meses? -Fred asiste.

-Fenomenal.

Albus carraspea y todos se giran a verlo a él.

-¿! Ustedes le entregan mi horario, que no sé cómo se lo consiguieron, a chicas que solo se dedican a reírse y no dejarme estudiar, para aparte sin dejarme dónde entrenar?!

-Oh Al, no yo no fui el que entregó tu horario, de hecho ni sé en qué año vas. ¿4to o no?

Albus niega mientras su primo habla sin realmente estar interesado justo al momento en que su torre de panqueques esta tan alta que cae estallando todo el manjar en su interior. Fred estalla en risas igual que James.

-Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

-La misma persona que está en el número 1 de la lista de chicos guapos. -Rosie mira un poco preocupada a James mientras Lucy Weasley, quien lamentablemente era amiga de Audrey, la chica que vendía los horarios, se les une.

James se girara hacia su hermano sorprendido.

-Eso es mentira Al, yo jamás haría algo así!!

-Jamie…- Ahora era Lily quien miraba a su hermano algo apenada.

-Pero como se les puede ocurrir que le haría algo así a mi hermano?! Todos sabemos cómo Al se pone cuando…

-James…-Esta vez Albus mira a su hermano comprensiblemente y el mayor se calla entendiendo. Albus baja la vista hacia la menor de los Potter. - Lily, ¿quién es el primero de la lista?

-Bueno, ¿No es Obvio? Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿! QUE ?! - Albus y James exclaman ambos por motivos totalmente diferentes, pero ambos afectándolos de la misma manera.

Albus y James se colocan de pie, Albus estaba realmente enojado, Scorpius y todos los de su cuarto sabían cuánto Albus odiaba todo eso de la popularidad, odiaba que la gente anduviese escondiéndose detrás de los estantes en la librería para verlo, o se hacían amigas de Amelia o Rose para acercase a él. Albus no odiaba que la gente lo quisiese, si no que él era de la opinión de si alguien quería conocerlo, que simplemente fueran y le hablaran, no era tan difícil.

Mientras que James solo pensaba ¿! Como un Malfoy iba a ganarle?! ¿! De nuevo?!, todo el ego y autoestima del mayor de los Potter estaba siendo pisoteado por un Malfoy. Cualquier persona fuera de Hogwarts pensaría que Malfoy sería una de las personas menos queribles en la escuela, pero por alguna razón la realidad era otra.

 

Albus toma su varita con fuerza, y siente como una mano suave se coloca sobre la suya.

 

-Al…- Lily lo mira con esos ojos de súplica.

-Al no estoy defendiendo a Scor ni nada, pero piensa con la cabeza fría un momento. Cálmate y siéntate. - Rose se había dado la vuelta y ahora se sentaba al otro lado de Albus.

-Rose, Malfoy ganó algo entregando esa información, quiero saber que fue. Aparte no lo entienden? Si eso cae en manos de Rita, le será mucho más fácil encontrarnos cuando estemos en Hogsmeade o algo así.

-Scorpius no ganó nada con eso, de hecho yo estaba ahí. Audrey le preguntó si podía ver su horario porque quería hacer un reportaje sobre él y sus intereses, dado que salió estrella de Quiddicht el año pasado. Scorpius no es un idiota y le dijo textual "Si estas interesada en Potter no vengas a mí nunca más". Pero algo paso por la mente de Scor y cuando estaba a punto de irse, se giró y le dijo que si ella estaba tan interesada en ti, que se atreviese a ir a las mazmorras y ver tu horario directamente. Le entrego la contraseña de Slytherin y se fue. Creo que ni el creyó que esa chica realmente lo hiciese.

-Creo que Malfoy si sabía que Audrey se atrevería a ir a las mazmorras - Informa Lucy.

-Lucy estamos tratando acá de que Albus no le declare la guerra una vez más a Score.

-Rose no estoy tratando de poner a Al en contra de Malfoy, de hecho, Malfoy probablemente le hizo un favor a Al. -Lucy indica hacia la entrada del gran comedor, en donde Audrey quien se caracterizaba por tener un pelo rubio y largo, ahora lo tenía verde, verde Slytherin. El cual combinaba con su piel del mismo color. - Audrey trato de quitarse el color toda la mañana, el hechizo que recibió esta demasiado bien elaborado, ni en la enfermería pudieron volver su piel a la normalidad. Audrey esta de muerte.

Mientras todos se giraban a ver a Audrey, Albus busca a Scorpius en la mesa y lo encuentra sentado al lado de Tyron. Ambos compartiendo una mirada cómplice y riendo como si fuesen niños de 5 años.

 

Albus sabía que un hechizo así, si bien Ty era un muy buen mago, solo Scorpius podría lanzar un hechizo en que su contra hechizo fuese muy difícil de realizar o que simplemente no existiese. 

Eran cosas como esas que descolocaban a Albus, porque ¿Por qué razón Scorpius había hechizado a Audrey, si era a Albus al que molestaba y no al rubio? ¿Por qué Scorpius se comportaba a diferencia del alcance en primer año tan justo y preocupado con todos?

No entendía porqué el rubio a veces actuaba al contrario de lo que se esperaba, y menos entendía como era que a su forma estuviese defendiendo a Albus, especialmente después que en el tren el ojiverde le dijera en plena discusión una de las palabras más ofensivas que se había creado luego de la guerra.

 

FLASH BACK. 1 días atrás.

 

Albus caminaba por el tren buscando el carrito de dulces, y por el rabillo de un ojo ve a Scorpius que estaba hablado con Rose como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

Rose le había advertido que ella jamás lo apoyaría en su odio a Scorpius, de hecho luego del desastre de Transformaciones, Rose le pidió a la profesora si ella podía ser la nueva pareja de trabajos de Malfoy, a lo cual todos reaccionaron sorprendido, Albus incluido. Minerva no lo pensó dos veces y acepto. Desde entonces Albus sabia que Rose y Scorpius se llevaban bien, pero jamás se imaginaba que fuesen tan amigos como para compartir el viaje de Hogwarts.

Albus se paró en la puerta del compartimiento y miró a su prima

 

\- Rose, no digas que luego no te lo advertí, pero Malfoy aqui a la primera posibilidad te traicionará, alejate de él antes que sea tarde, no es mejor que Peter Pettigrew.

\- ¿Cómo dices Potter? ¿Me llamaste PETER PETTIGREW? - Scorpius se levantó furioso y Albus dio un paso atrás recién dándose cuenta la estupidez que había dicho. Solo porque se sentía celoso, celoso que Rose si hubiese podido conseguir ser amiga del rubio, celoso porque Rose no lo había apoyado. Y rabia porque sabía que su prima era inteligente y jamás tomaría partido con el lado equivocado, lo que lo hacía a él el lado equivocado.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y Scorpius estaba ahí parado, con una cara de enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

 

-Todos sabemos que los Malfoy se mueven hacia donde calienta el sol. Por lo cual si, Pettigrew!

Albus no podía controlar sus palabras, era como si una fuerza mayor a él mismo lo controlaba cuando estaba cerca del rubio y no pudiese pensar con claridad.

Pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando porque Scorpius le había pegado un combo tirándolo hacia fuera del compartimiento y Albus no pensó dos veces para responder y pegarle en un pómulo, y así ambos siguieron tirando golpes mientras rodaban por el tren. Hasta que Louis Weasley tuvo que separarlos y arrastrarlos hasta el compartimiento de prefectos y sentarlos a cada uno en la esquina contraria.

 

FIN FLASH BACK

 

-Al, creo que ya es hora que te comportes como el chico inteligente y adorable que eres, y hagas una tregua con Scor. -Rose lo miraba con cariño y Albus sabía que su prima tenía razón. Pero no era tan fácil. Albus sabía que con Scorpius Malfoy nada era tan fácil como pareciera.

-Hablaré con él, no prometo nada Rosie, pero al menos evitaré hoy pelear con él. AUCH! -Lily le pega en un brazo a Albus luego de Rose le contará lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Scorpius algo asi? No había tenido tiempo antes para decírtelo, pero Merlín Al, ahora entiendo porque James ha intentado todo este tiempo evitar que los papás se enteren de tus peleas. Fuiste un gilipollas.

-Lily!!! - Todos abren los ojos mirando a la menor.

-¿Qué? Pero si es cierto.

-Lily tiene razón, me pasé del límite ayer. Le pediré disculpas.

-¡Wicked! Esto merece una celebración. Hoy fiesta en Gryffindor, pasa la voz Al. - James da por terminada la conversación levantándose de la mesa, pero luego gira hacia Albus - Invita a Scorpius, se lo debes. Aparte así las chicas podran ver de cerca, que claramente YO soy más guapo que ese blanquito.

Albus cerró los ojos y suspiró, todo sería más fácil si su enemigo fuese alguien al que todos odiaran pero no alguien al que todos aman.

 

Ese día definitivamente, sería un largo día.

 

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. El peor Castigo

El Peor Castigo

 

Albus estaba subiendo por la escalera al despacho de Minerva McGonagall cuando se encuentra con que Scorpius ya estaba ahí, sentado en el último peldaño de la escalera, cabeza gacha y sus manos agarrando su cabeza.

A simple vista se podía ver que Scorpius Malfoy estaba frustrado y preocupado.

Albus se apoya en la muralla contraria a donde Scorpius esta y lo observa y se sorprende un poco.

No muchas veces había visto al rubio así, de hecho solo una vez, cuando estaban a minutos de dar el último examen de Transformaciones en primer año, y de aquella nota dependía si aprobaban el ramo o no. Pero en aquella ocasión estaba Tyron al lado del rubio y de alguna forma la presencia de su amigo calmaba a Scorpius.

Pero ahora en su preocupación ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Albus, quién luego de mucho darle vuelta y por la culpabilidad que sentía, se sienta al lado del menor de los Malfoy.

 

-Mmhh…Scorpius? ¿Estás bien? - El ojigris levanta su cabeza sorprendido y choca su mirada con la de Albus.

 

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?, Obvio que estoy bien Potter.

 

Al coloca una mano en la rodilla derecha del rubio deteniendo el incesante movimiento que este estaba haciendo- Haces eso cada vez que estas nervioso. No tienes que preocuparte de nada Malfoy, al menos esta vez la culpa si fue 100% mía. Por primera vez.

-Eso lo sé Potter. Pero tu nariz aun moreteada, sumado a que eres el hijo de Harry Potter no me ayudaran mucho por mi lado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Oh vamos Potter, no creerás enserio que el mundo no siente un enorme favoritismo hacia ti solo por tu apellido. Mientras que todos sabemos lo que el mundo cree de los Malfoy. Y tú y yo sabemos que cuando entremos a ese despacho al que juzgaran será a mí y no a ti.

 

Albus no era idiota y tenía más que claro que ser el hijo de Harry Potter le daba ciertos beneficios, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que Scorpius Malfoy se lo dijera. Y se sorprendió sentir que por primera vez ese tipo de comentario no le molestara si no que provocara que Albus sintiese cierta empatía con el rubio.

De hecho, hasta ese momento realmente nunca había notado que Scorpius siempre era el más perjudicado de todos sus encuentros.

La vez que discutieron en Herbología, Neville solo le llamo la atención a Albus mientras que Scorpius tuvo que hacer un ensayo sobre la planta de ilusiones y porque no era óptimo lanzarla en el caldero de su compañero para producirle alucinaciones en la mitad de la clase. Y Scorpius lo hizo en silencio.

En la enfermería siempre lo atendían a él primero después de un partido de Quiddicht y luego a Scorpius. Y Scorpius esperaba en silencio.

En derechos mágicos, Scorpius y Albus les tocó debatir sobre los derechos de los centauros. Y aun cuando Scorpius tenía dedos para el piano y por lejos manejaba el tema mejor que Albus, aun así Profesora Lavender le dio la victoria a Albus. Y Scorpius simplemente no dijo nada mientras volvía a su puesto.

 

Albus poco a poco se daba cuenta que su prima Rose tenía razón cuando le decía que era él quién usualmente buscaba el odio del rubio. Porque en general Scorpius Malfoy era una persona tranquila. Pero Albus también conocía al rubio, y si bien era tranquilo con todo el mundo, cuando respectaba a su comportamiento frente a cualquier Potter, Scorpius era todo menos tranquilo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, usualmente, por no decir siempre, Scorpius ignoraba a James, y probablemente también ignorase a Albus, si Albus no lo buscará tanto.

 

En ese momento Albus se sintió culpable, y recién se percató que anoche estuvo a punto de que le quitaran lo que más amaba que era el Quiddicht, e iba a hundir a Malfoy con él, cuando, como había dicho antes, el rubio ayer no había hecho nada. Solo se había defendido.

 

-Scorpius…

 

\- Potter, guárdate tus palabras sentimentales y actitud Gryffindor para alguien que le importe.

 

\- Ni siquiera he dicho algo! Merlin Malfoy, como puedes ser tan desagradable…

 

\- Conozco esa mirada tuya, "Soy Albus Potter y soy mejor que todos, y siento lastima por todos los demás"

 

\- "Soy Albus Potter y me acabo de dar cuenta que ayer fui un idiota,… lo siento" Esa era mi mirada, siempre crees sabértelas todas por Merlín Malfoy.

 

Scorpius se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del ojiverde. Decir que le sorprendieron era decir poco, pero su orgullo era mayor y evitando demostrar la sorpresa, pensaba rápidamente como contestarle a su compañero.

 

-Potter…

 

-Al! - Justo cuando el rubio volvía su atención hacia Albus, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abre y James Potter sale del despacho con una sonrisa en su rostro parándose frente a su hermano.

 

Albus que había mantenido su mirada fija en el rubio se giró para quedar de frente a su hermano y niega con la cabeza.

 

-Jamie, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - James simplemente agrando aún más su sonrisa.

 

-Ahora sabrán - James se hace a un lado de la puerta dejando un espacio para que pasen los Slytherin, Scorpius pasa sin siquiera realmente mirarlo y Albus se detiene. - Sé que la curiosidad te carcome, pero ya todo te lo explicará McGonagall, solo asiste a todo lo que te diga si?

 

-Sabes que odio cuando…

 

-Goblins Albus, entra de una vez!- James empuja a su hermano y entra detrás de él.

 

Dentro del despacho de McGonagall los dos Slytherin se sorprendieron de no ser los únicos que estaban ahí, aparte de James Potter también estaba Rose Weasley. Quien se gira apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y le sonríe a su primo.

 

-Por favor chicos tomen asiento. - Scorpius es el primero en moverse y sentarse en la silla más apartada de los tres Weasley. Mientras que Albus toma asiento entre su compañero y su prima. James se queda de pie observando el estante donde la directora tenía muchos objetos y libros.

 

-James porfavor, no toques…Olvídalo, simplemente no rompas nada. - Dice la profesora tomando asiento frente a los chicos.

 

-Que haces aquí Rosie? -susurra por lo bajo Albus

 

-Salvando tu pellejo.

 

-Bueno chicos, dado que ninguno de los dos el día de ayer quiso compartir su versión de la historia, tuve que llamar a la señorita Weasley que fue la única que estuvo presente para que me contará que sucedió.

 

Albus mira hacia su prima un poco asustado por lo que podría haber dicho, si decía la verdad, Albus podría terminar realmente perjudicado. Pero si su prima mentía, Scorpius una vez se vería injustamente castigado. Albus se removió incomodo en su asiento, hasta que su prima por debajo del escritorio toma la mano de Albus y la aprieta dándole seguridad. Tal cual como solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños.

-Señor Malfoy…espero que sepa que acá en Hogwarts no aceptamos ninguna clase de abusos, ya sean físicos o psicológicos. - Scorpius suspiró resignado. Rose Weasley era sin duda alguna la única Gryffindor que relativamente le agradaba, era una persona lógica y muy sensata, pero dudaba mucho que eso fuese más grande que el amor que sentía por su primo, por lo cual lo más probable es que la pelirroja hubiese cambiado la historia para salvar al ojiverde. Y Scorpius ya se estaba preparando para sobornar a quien fuese para evitar que lo suspendieran, o peor, para poder seguir participando en el equipo de Quiddicht. - Para la próxima vez que Albus lo recrimine por su familia o por cualquier motivo, antes de lanzarse a golpearlo, le exijo que venga directo donde mi, y yo misma tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Albus y Scorpius en vez de mirar a la profesora ambos se giraron para ver a Rose Weasley. Ambos sorprendidos. Albus no esperaba menos de su prima, sabía que Rose siempre estaría ahí para él, pero pedirle que mintiese y hundiera a un inocente, era algo que Rose no tenía en su corazón. Rose no podría dañar nada que tuviese corazón y sentimientos.

 

-Pero Scorpius, debes de controlarte, no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que Albus se comporta infantilmente, lo cual nos lleva a ti Albus Potter, llamar a tu compañero Pettigrew es algo sumamente insultante. Especialmente cuando a la misma persona que llamaste de esa forma, anoche calló y jamás te culpo de lo ofensivo que fuiste anoche. Tus padres estarían sumamente desilusionados Albus.

 

Albus nunca se había sentido tan incómodo. Por qué sabía que su directora tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por merlín, imaginaba la cara de su madre si supiese y se le encogió el corazón. Aun cuando se tratase de un Malfoy, siempre le enseñaron a que jamás juzgaran a sus compañeros por la familia de la que venían, ya fuesen muggle, mestiza, puras, de ex mortifagos, o aliados. Todos merecían el respeto que sus padres les habían inculcado. Y ahí estaba él, comportándose como un gilipollas, aun cuando el rubio muchas veces se merecía ese trato. Albus no quería ser la clase de personas que hiciese sentir mal a la gente, y menos provocar problemas.

 

-Profesora, Potter ya se disculpó por el incidente de anoche. ¿Cuál vendría siendo mi castigo? Entre más rápido terminemos esto, mejor. 

 

Todos, absolutamente todos, James, Rose, Albus, McGonagall y todos los ex directores que estaban en sus cuadros dirigieron su mirada asombrada hacia el ojigris. Scorpius Malfoy, quién cada vez que terminaba en el despacho se mantenía callado, era Albus siempre el que hablaba por los dos, mientras que el rubio solo asistía o negaba con la cabeza y acataba cada castigo que se le asignaba. Minerva en ese momento se percató que era la primera vez que Scorpius decía algo frente a ella.

 

-Me alegra escuchar que Albus se haya dado cuenta de su error de ayer, pero de todas formas no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así. Pero por lo pronto 10 puntos menos para Slytherin.-Scorpius bufó.

 

-Pero hoy los convoque a ambos para solucionar un problema mayor. Espero que con esto sea la última vez que tenga que buscar una forma para evitar que ustedes terminen sacándose los ojos. Slughorn me hizo ver muy amablemente, que hasta ahora siempre buscamos la forma de mantenerlos lo más alejados posible el uno del otro, pero quizás la solución sea la opuesta, que ambos trabajen juntos por algo. Y James tuvo una grandiosa idea, para mi sorpresa, que si bien tengo mis reparos es la única solución que nos queda, y todos aún tenemos la esperanza de que funcione. ¿James?

Albus se giró hacia su hermano, quien estaba inmerso jugando con una bola de cristal ajeno a todo, hasta que escucho un carraspeo y dejo caer la bola la cual se hizo añicos en el suelo.

-Ups, lo siento. "Reparo" - con su varita la bola de cristal volvió a su forma original, luego James caminó hacia otra puerta que Albus sabía que iba a una especie de living, dejando pasar a un grupo de persona de lo más raro.

Louis Weasley, Scott Malik y Newt Clearwater, un chico de 5to año de Ravenclaw. Quienes tomaron asiento al otro lado de su prima en sillas que Minerva hizo aparecer. Albus no entendía que goblins sucedia, estaba sentado junto a tres prefectos, exceptuando a Rose, quien solo por no ir en 5to es que no era una. 

 

-Como bien saben este año se realizará el Torneo Interescolar de Magia y Hechicería. Y Hogwarts no ha sido sede de dicho torneo hace casi 30 años. Era costumbre que cada año que se realizara dicho torneo una casa estaba encargada de los preparativos. Y retomando desde la última vez que nos tocó ser sede, este año es el turno de Gryffindor para organizar dicho evento.

-¿Qué demonios es Torneo Inter…lo que sea? -Susurró Al a su prima, quien lo miró con su clásica mirada de desaprobación.

-Albus, enserio?, En el tren creí darte una charla bastante completa al respecto.

-Vamos Rosie, sabes que cuando comienzas a hablar muy apasionadamente sobre algo que implique la palabra "Hogwarts" mi mente se bloquea y dejo de escucharte.-Rose iba a replicar, pero Minerva no puedo evitar escucharlo.

-El Torneo Interescolar señor Potter, a diferencia del torneo de los 3 magos, es un torneo que no solo se limita a las escuelas de Europa, de hecho es alrededor de todo el mundo. Por zona se hace una preselección de las mejores escuelas, y solo 2 por área son clasificadas para venir hasta acá para competir con los mejores.

-Es algo asi como el mundial de futbol Al…-le aclaro James a Al.

-Comprendo, lo que no entiendo es que tengo que ver yo, dado que es Gryffindor el encargado…

 

-A ese punto iba a llegar Albus, Gryffindor solo organiza a las demás casas. James fue seleccionado para ser el organizador oficial del evento. Por lo cual es el quien debía escoger un integrante de cada casa para armar la comitiva completa.

 

-Scott, Jamie te escogió a ti?- Albus mira de forma suspicaz y sorprendido a su capitán de Quiddicht.

 

-Creeme, me sorprendió más a ti que a mí. Para mi desgracia es algo como el juramento inquebrantable, una vez que el maldito Potter escribió mi nombre en la hoja de Capitan de Slytherin no tuve ni voz ni voto. -Dice lanzándole miradas asesinas a James.

 

-Oh Malik supéralo. -James no le da importancia y esta vez con su varita hace aparecer una pizarra en la cual comienza a hacer garabatos mientras va explicando. - Este torneo es el torneo más importante en todo el mundo mágico. Y contempla tres distintas áreas, la primera y la más obvia es la área intelectual. Donde se evalúan todas las materias que vemos, tales como duelo, debate, ajedrez mágico, pociones, transfiguración, conocimientos muggles, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, astronomía, etc.

 

James se gira y con su plumón apunta hacia el chico de Ravenclaw.

 

-Acá es donde tu Newt con Rose serán encargados de reclutar a los mejores de Hogwarts para participar en cada prueba. En cada prueba se participa en parejas, dependiendo las pruebas varian entre dos o 3 parejas por escuela. Por lo cual Newt, tienes que escoger a los mejores de Ravenclaw, y Rose comó es obvio que estará en todas las pruebas, será tu ayudante personal para ir escogiendo alumnos. Eso si ya tenemos una pareja lista, así que ahí les dos las vacantes que quedan para las diversas pruebas. Newt espero que ese mismo espíritu que tienes para ganarme en defensa contra las artes oscuras lo tengas para vencer a las demás escuelas, entendido?.

 

-Eso será pan comido.

 

Albus se sorprendía más y más de lo apasionado que James estaba con todo este asunto. Por un lado su hermano jamás había demostrado gran interés en nada que no fuese Quiddicht o la tienda de su tio George. Verlo organizar a 4 casas, era algo que Albus debía aplaudirle.

-La segunda área a evaluar, es el área artística, fotografía, literatura, música y pintura son alguna de las tantas áreas a evaluar.

-Ahí es donde claramente entro yo. - Louis se levanta para ir a buscar el papel que sostenía James al nombrar las diversas áreas en torno al mundo artístico. Y sonríe. Su primo tenía un talento para el arte que hasta a Albus que no entendía nada de arte dejaba sin palabras. El rubio tenía la capacidad de capturar la belleza en absolutamente todo lo que se le ponía por delante, Albus estaba seguro que era por su corazón Hufflepuff y también en parte su sangre veela que según él, hacía que todo brillase de una forma peculiar- Esto es fenomenal, déjalo en mis manos Jamie, ganaremos.

 

-Y por último, la tercera área evaluar, y la más importante que hasta tuve que comerme mi orgullo para caer bajo y tener que pedir la ayuda a serpientes venen…

-James…

-Lo siento profesora. El tercer punto y el mejor es el campeonato interescolar de Quiddicht. Donde está de más decir que es uno de aquellos eventos en que todos los profesionales y entrenadores asisten, para reclutar u ofrecer becas a los alumnos más destacados para participar en sus equipos al momento de graduarse.

-Interescolar de Quiddicht?! Estará Krum?!?

-Si Al, estará Krum. Y Como organizador oficial, me auto nomine capitán del equipo de Quiddicht de Hogwarts.

-James….

-Profesora, solo quería ver la cara de Malik al decir eso. Bueno ahí es donde entras tu serpiente, aun cuando todos sepamos que soy mil veces mejor jugador que tú, la copa de Quiddicht pertenece a tu casa, por lo cual por órdenes de McGonagall y muy a mi pesar tienes cierto poder de voz y voto en lo que respecta a armar y entrenar al equipo de Hogwarts.

-Lo que claramente me deja a mí como capitán del Equipo -El moreno le sonría con suficiencia a James. Quien estalla en risa.

-Oh querido Scottie, estás tan alejado de la realidad. Lo anterior fue el discurso que la directora me dijo que dijera. La verdad es que solo te escogí porque simplemente das miedo. Y necesitamos asustar a las otras casas. Así que tú serás el que de la puerta hacia afuera amenace a los demás equipos, mientras yo me encargo de entrenar al equipo de Quiddicht. A parte no nos vendría mal un poco de pensamiento Slytherin para ganar las pruebas. Lo cual nos lleva a ustedes dos. - James camina para pararse frente a Scorpius y Albus.

-Supongo que me consideraste para el equipo…

-Albus, claro que te consideré para el equipo y no solo para eso - James sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero es una sonrisa que hace que sus ojos brillen de la forma en que el ojiverde reconoce cuando James hace una travesura y se sale con la suya- Tu mi querido hermanito participaras en absolutamente todas las pruebas. Todas.

 

-Pero qué diablos?! Yo no tengo ninguna intención en part…-Albus se levantó dirigiéndose a su directora.

 

-Ignorenlo profesora, pero eso no es todo, Malfoy... - El rubio vio como el Gryffindor más odioso que alguna vez había conocido se estaba girando hacia él, con la misma mirada con la cual le había hablado a su hermano. - Tu competirás en todo con Albus, no como contrincantes, si no que como dupla, pareja, juntos.

 

-¿Esto es una clase de castigo? ¿Puedo optar por la opción de irme suspendido unos días? -Scorpius miraba todo con ojos críticos, porque por merlín, como fue que termino él metido en un castigo en donde no se involucraba solo un Potter, si no que dos.

 

-No Scorpius, aparte James explícitamente solicito que tu entrenaras al equipo de Quiddicht. Pero ningún alumno menor a 5to año puede encargarse de las pruebas. Por lo cual solo podrás asesorarlo junto con el señor Malik. 

 

-Malfoy ayudará a James?? Profesora, hipotéticamente hablando, que pasaría si Malfoy se rehúsa a ayudar a Jamie? ¿Lo suspenden? ¿Lo expulsan? - Albus preguntaba esto con una emoción que ni siquiera trataba de ocultar. 

 

-Si ese fuese el caso, estoy segura que el Señor Malfoy llamaría a su padre inmediatamente para irse a la escuela en Francia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No, no funcionaría con él esa amenaza. Pero si sé con qué puedo motivarte Scorpius.

 

\- Lo dudo….

 

\- Malik egresa este año de Hogwarts. Si te comprometes a dar lo mejor de ti, no simplemente ayudar a James, si no que de verdad demostrar que estas comprometido con esta tarea, podríamos con Slughorn ofrecerte el puesto de Capitán Quiddicht de Slytherin el próximo año.

 

-Que?!?!?!?!?! - Albus se levanta con las manos firmes agarrando el escritorio y al mirar a su compañero observa que el rubio tiene la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez le haya visto. - Profesora no estará hablando enserio…

 

-Me temo Albus que no soy de las personas que bromeo.

 

-Y que ganó yo al participar en esto?

 

-Probablemente mucho, pero nada en particular a su vez. Tendrás que participar porque he decidido que este es tu castigo por tus acciones de anoche. - Albus no quitó la vista de su directora, mientras sopesaba todas las alternativas, hasta que finalmente el ojiverde se hecho hacia atrás en su silla y cruzó sus brazos.

 

-Ok, es justo, lo haré. Pero no esperen que lo haga con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

-Nadie quiere ver tu sonrisa Potter…

 

-Oh Malfoy, Me sorprendes…¿sabes lo que es una sonrisa? -Albus fulmina con su mirada al Scorpius quien estaba a punto de replicar cuando Minerva se levanta de su silla.

 

-Basta ustedes dos. Esta demás decirle a todos chicos que confío completamente en James para que este evento salga bien, de hecho si James les pide que salten en un pie mientras se frotan la cabeza lo harán. No quiero quejas, Hogwarts ha sufrido mucho, y va siendo hora de darle un nuevo giro a esta escuela y que los chicos se sientan felices y seguros. Tengo la esperanza que esta actividad sea un respiro para todos.

 

Minerva camina para colocarse junto al cuadro de Dumbledor.

 

-Este torneo comienza de vuelta de vacaciones de Navidad, no se lo hemos anunciado a los demás alumnos porque primero queríamos tener todo organizado. Pero dado que todo quedo listo hoy, mañana haré el anuncio. Les recomiendo que comiencen el reclutamiento lo antes posible y también a entrenar porque hay escuelas que son de temer. Bueno chicos, ya pueden retirarse.

 

Todos los chicos se levantaron, Malik le paso un brazo por el cuello a Scorpius y se fueron hablando entusiasmados. Rose, Newt y Louis mientras salían iban conversando sobre posibles alumnos adecuados para las diversas pruebas. Y finalmente James y Albus eran los últimos en salir del despacho.

 

-Realmente querías que Malfoy fuese el entrenador de Quiddicht James? ¿ él? ¿Por qué él y no tú o yo? Hasta Dominque es mejor idea que él!

 

\- Albus, no soy idiota. Claro que también pensé en ti, pero mi sueño es jugar en equipos profesionales, y tenía que pensar más en grande. Analice todas las opciones, pero tú a diferencia de Malfoy, eres demás apasionado y te calientas muy rápido. Tú y yo nos cegamos muy rápido y ese probablemente sea nuestro problema. No asi Malfoy, piensa fríamente, en el último partido contra Ravenclaw, mientras los demás de tu casa hacían drama para cobrar penales estúpidos, Malfoy se levantaba aun cuando fuesen penales reales, y se subía a la escoba para anotar, no perdía el tiempo. Aparte miles de veces me he colado a entrenamientos de Slytherin, y Malik siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Malfoy le recomendaba. El chico es talentoso.

 

-Merlín James, acaso eres el presidente del fan club de Malfoy?

 

James comienza a reír a carcajadas.

 

-Si con eso el equipo de los Chudley Cannon me reclutan, abro el fan club mañana mismo. Ahora hermanito ve por tu mapa, que tenemos una excursión a Hogsmeade que hacer para buscar provisiones para la fiesta de esta noche. Nos juntamos en la estatua de la bruja tuerta en 20 minutos.

 

Albus suspiro y se revolvió el pelo, caminando hacia las mazmorras. Ese probablemente era el peor día de su vida. Tendria que competir en unas estúpidas pruebas intelectuales, para peor junto a Malfoy. Y si el muy maldito hacia todo bien, terminaría siendo el capitán de Slytherin. Albus nunca le entusiasmo el hecho de ser capitán, pero perder frente a Malfoy era algo que le afectaba en el orgullo.

 

Posiblemente hasta ese día nunca le había entusiasmado las fiestas que su hermano realizaba, pero ahora la necesitaba. Necesitaba desconectarse, y pasarlo bien. Si, Albus decidió que esa noche, se emborracharía.

 

 

Fin Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! 
> 
> Solo espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia. Un abrazo!


	7. Muchos Potter para un solo Malfoy

Capítulo 7

"Muchos Potter para un solo Malfoy"

 

\- No puedo creer que decidieras venir! Que alegría Scorpi, ya pensaba que este año serias igual de amargado que los anteriores. - Amelia va dando saltitos de alegría, mientras pasa un brazo por el cuello de Scorpius y comienza a caminar a su lado. Delante de ellos Tyron y Albus iban riendo probablemente por algo que Tyron dijera, el mulato tenía un humor que en particular a Albus solía hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

 

-No sé cuál es tu afán de pasarme el brazo así como si fuésemos amigos Amelia.

 

-Somos amigos Scor.

 

-Hablo de la forma muy poco femenina.

 

-Te conozco desde que tengo 6 años, y no me gustas. Para nada debo recalcar. Porque querría verme femenina para ti?

 

-Y yo que pensaba que era tu amor platónico…

 

-Dudo que seas el amor platónico de alguien Malfoy. -Dijo Albus como quien no quiere la cosa.

 

-Potter, primero que todo, nadie está hablando contigo. Segundo, entre tú y yo al menos yo he tenido citas, que me dices de ti? No me sorprendería que nadie te invite a salir, pero el ser el hijo de Harry Potter debe al menos tener un efecto en las personas.

 

Amelia y Tyron intercambian miradas y ambos asistiendo acuerdan en silencio seguir caminando y dejando a sus dos amigos atrás discutiendo por lo que fuese que estuviesen discutiendo esta vez solos. De todas maneras llegarían a la ex sala de adivinación donde sería la fiesta aquella noche.

 

-Lo que yo hago con mi tiempo libre no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

 

-Tampoco me interesa saber qué haces con tu tiempo libre Potter.

 

-Bien.

 

-Bien.

 

 

Justo cuando Scorpius termina de hablar se escucha un ruido y ve a Albus moverse rápidamente empujándolo contra la pared que tenía detrás de él.

 

-Qué demonios Po.. - Dice Scorpius moviéndose tratando de liberarse de Albus quien le tapa la boca.

 

-Ssshh, alguien viene. - Albus mira hacia atrás y con un movimiento de cabeza le indica al rubio que lo siga a una puerta que está al otro lado de la estatua en la cual están escondidos y les tapa la visión a ambos del corredor. Scorpius lo miró enojado, pero le hizo caso. Albus siguiéndolo cerró la puerta detrás de él y conjuro un hechizo silenciador.

 

\- Por Merlín, me puedes explicar porque nos escondemos?! El toque de queda no es hasta dentro de una hora. Auch me pisaste! Dónde estamos? "Lumus"

 

Scorpius saca su varita y al iluminar la estancia se da cuenta que estaban en un armario en el cual no había nada en su interior. Al darse cuenta de esto, Scorpius se hecha hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared contraria mientras su corazón comienza a latir cada vez más rápido.

 

 

-Malfoy estas bien? - Albus se molestó al ver como el rubio saltaba para el lado contrario al darse cuenta del reducido espacio en el que se encontraban, pero ahora que se fijaba bien en él, se dio cuenta que la respiración de Scorpius era muy agitada y el rubio estaba temblado levemente.

 

-Potter, necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo.

 

-Mi prima está afuera Scorpius. No podemos salir, si me ve nos seguirá y nos meterá en problemas.

 

-Rose?

 

-No, Lucy, siempre busca la forma de quitarnos puntos. Y si ve que vamos a una fiesta, nos delataría inmediatamente. - Scorpius sonrió - Que te causa tanta risa Malfoy?

 

-Me agrada saber cómo en casas como Gryffindor hay tanta gente gilipolla y aun así nos tratan a nosotros de malas personas.

 

-Y eso te agrada?

 

-Si. Nosotros jamás delataríamos a familia o amigos. Es el código. -Scorpius cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su respiración y evitar entrar en pánico.

 

-¿Scorpius?

 

-Voy a morir si estoy 1 minuto más encerrado acá. - Scorpius había comenzado a transpirar notoriamente y a respirar más fuerte cada vez.

 

-¿Morir? Por Merlín que eres dramático. - Albus saca su varita - "Aguamenti" - El chorro de agua llega perfectamente a todo el rostro de Scorpius.

 

\- Mierda! Pero que..?!? - Scorpius estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando Albus lo detiene con una mano.

 

-Necesitaba hacerlo, si no, hubieses estado concentrado en el reducido espacio y te hubiese dado uno de esos ataques de pánico tuyos…

 

-No tengo ataques de pánico Potter.

 

-Claro, como digas. Ahora crees poder concentrarte para volver a respirar bien? Quizás tengamos que quedarnos acá unos 10 minutos para asegurarnos que Lucy no está. - Albus se sentó en el suelo empujando a Scorpius con él.

 

 

Scorpius cerró los ojos y Albus pudo ver como el rubio luchaba por respirar profunda y lentamente. Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos en que ninguno dijo nada, y mientras Scorpius seguía trabajando en no sucumbir en su pánico dada su clautrofobia, Albus jugaba con su varita haciendo pequeños hechizos de luz.

 

Albus siguió jugando con su varita, para concentrarse en otra cosa. De verdad quería llegar a la fiesta de su hermano, pero ahí estaba, atrapado con Malfoy junior. Y no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su compañero. No sabía si tocarlo, hablarle o simplemente dejarlo solo.

Albus se había dado cuenta que Scorpius tenía cierta fobia a los espacios reducido, una vez en 2do año cuando ambos con Tyron se habían quedado encerrados en un pasadizo que iba directo desde la biblioteca a la entrada de Slytherin. En dicha ocasión Scorpius solo cerró los ojos y no dijo nada, pero vio la cara de preocupación de Ty. Albus no dijo nada cuando si quería preguntar muchas cosas.

 

El silencio en el que se encontraban, hizo que saltará cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

 

 

-Gracias...

 

-Perdón, que dijiste?-Albus se giró hacia Scorpius en poco sorprendido y un poco bromista-

 

-No presiones Potter…

 

-De verdad que no te escuche Score - Albus sonreía con suficiencia, si lo había escuchado pero había sido un gracias tan rápido y silencioso que el suponía que eso había dicho, mientras Scorpius suspiraba cansado.

 

-Dije que gracias por ya sabes...

 

-De nada Scor… ¿por casualidad tienes alguna otra fobia que deba saber? - Los ojos verdes de Albus chocaron con los grises de Scorpius, quien congelo su mirada.

 

-Que estas intentando hacer Potter? - Scorpius sacó su varita apuntando a Albus y Albus levantó sus brazos en modo de derrota.

 

-Nada Malfoy, no estoy intentando nada!

 

-Claro que si Potter, estabas tratando de entrar en mi mente.- Albus abrió los ojos enormemente y también apunto al rubio con su varita solo por si acaso.

 

\- ¿!Qué?! Como podría leer tu mente Malfoy? Acaso sabes Oclumancia para saber cuándo alguien intenta entrar a tu cabeza?!

 

\- Para hacer Oclumancia sabes muy bien que debo formular un hechizo Potter.

 

-En el caso de leer tu mente y hacer Legeremancia también debo pronunciar y conjurar un hechizo Malfoy.

 

 

Albus y Scorpius se miraban a los ojos tratando de encontrar la debilidad del otro, prácticamente chispas salían de la miradas que se enviaban. Scorpius había sentido como el ojiverde si había tratado de entrar a su mente. Pero el seguir insistiendo iba a hundirlo a él también.

 

Albus lo miraba seriamente, y el hecho que estuviese en silencio solo lo hacía sentir más incómodo al rubio, dado que Albus nunca estaba callado a no ser que la situación realmente lo ameritara.

 

 

-Mi prima ya debe haberse ido…

 

-Fenomenal. -Scorpius se levanta rápidamente y camina hacia la puerta. Cuando está a punto de abrirla siente una mano sobre su hombro.

 

-Gracias por ayer hechizar a esa chica de Gryffindor, ya sabes la que andaba vendiendo mi horario.

 

-No lo hice por ti Potter. -Scorpius termina de girar el pomo de puerta y sale chocando con dos chicas colorinas.

 

 

-Score! ¿Qué hacías dentro de un armario? - Rose mira por detrás del rubio y nota la presencia de su primo, a lo cual Rose mira de Scorpius a Albus y de Albus a Scorpius unas 5 veces con la boca abierta, para luego cerrarla y sonreír- Oh…

 

-Oh que Weasley?- Dice Scorpius saliendo completamente para recibir un golpe de la chica en su brazo.

 

-No me digas Weasley! Sabes cuánto odio que andes tratándome por mi apellido cuando te he dicho millones de veces que me digas por mi nombre. Mis padres no pasaron meses pensando en cómo llamarme para que luego gente como tú que cree que el llamar a alguien por su nombre es como si se estuviesen relacionándose emocionalmente con esas personas.

 

-Aprovechando el discurso de mi prima, soy Lily. Un gusto de conocerte finalmente Scorpius.- La pequeña Potter no le ofrece la mano, sino que lo abraza. Abraza!. Scorpius mira a Rose y a Albus no sabiendo que hacer.

 

-Así es Lily, si no la abrazas de vuelta no te soltará. - Dice Albus saliendo del armario también y pasando por al lado del rubio.

 

-Rose…

 

-Solo abrázala Scorpius. - Responde la colorina caminando hacia su primo y dejando al rubio con la pequeña Potter atrás.

 

 

 

 

 

Rose Weasley se apoyó en la pared al frente de su primo, para hablarle pero a la vez para tener visión de Scorpius y Lily en caso de que caminaran hacia ellos mientras hablaba con su primo.

 

-Al estás raro, que pasó? - Rose le hablaba muy bajo cuando lo alcanza.

 

-Malfoy casi se da cuenta…-Susurra Albus mirando hacia atrás y fijándose como Scorpius aún no le devolvía el abrazo a Lily, si no que seguía congelado con los brazos cayendo a sus lados.

 

-Casi se da cuenta de que Al?- Pregunto con un deje de nerviosismo.

 

-Que sé, ya sabes….Legeremancia. -Dijo Albus casi en un susurró, con miedo a que su hermana y Scorpius estuviesen cerca. Rose se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida.

 

-Al…sabes que la Legeremancia es magia oscura y solo está permitida hoy en día para Aurores, si saben que sabes…

 

-Lo sé Rose.

 

-¿Aparte de mi quien más sabe Al? - Albus no podía evitar ver a Rose más preocupada de lo que se imaginaba.

 

-James…

 

-James?!

 

-Con alguien debía practicar no? - Albus responde con su sonrisa Slytherin, pero luego mira nuevamente a Scorpius y se pone serio. Rose le sigue la mirada.

 

-¿Pero cómo supo?..

 

-No lo sé Rosie…-Albus mira hacia atrás nuevamente y ve como finalmente Scorpius le pasa los brazos alrededor de Lily y la abraza de vuelta.

 

Albus no queriendo darle más vuelta al tema, cambia totalmente su semblante cuando los ve acercarse y le sonríe a su hermana.

 

-Lils se puede saber qué haces con Rosie caminando a estas horas hacia la torre de adivinación? -Rose mira a quien podría pasar más por su hermana que por la de Albus.

 

-Vamos a la fiesta obviamente.-Lily contesta rápidamente a su hermano para volver a fijar su vista en el rubio.- Score es cierto que el año pasado apuntaste 20 puntos en un solo partido de Quiddicht?

 

-Lily…

 

-Albus, no me vengas con el discurso de hermano mayor. James ya lo hizo. Iré, y si no me llevaban comenzaré a gritar aquí mismo.

 

-Seguro que tu hermana no era la que debía ir a Slytherin y tú a Gryffindor?

 

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo Malfoy. Ok, andando. Si algo te pasa Lily, diremos que es culpa de James, hecho?

 

-Hecho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ex Sala de Adivinación - 1:00 am

 

-Justo cuando salíamos del lago, el calamar agarro una de las piernas de Frank y a Fred no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lanzar el hechizo de mocos a un calamar. Imagínense! Mocos de calamar!!, era como un volcán de mocos. Lado bueno, el calamar soltó a Frank, lado malo Frank tuvo que nadar en moco de calamar para poder llegar a la orilla.

 

James estaba sentado en lo que antes había sido el escritorio en la sala de adivinación, con sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado. Fred Weasley y Frank Longbottom, rodeados de muchos alumnos de diversas casas quienes reían del relato del mayor de los Potter. Quien con sus manos y sonidos recreaba toda la situación.

 

-Lo cual fue producto netamente de su falta de concentración en clases, dado que en 3er año nos enseñaron como ascender a una persona. Es bastante simplemente de hecho. "Asciendo" era todo lo que debían decir.

 

-Frank…ya estás hablando como un Ravenclaw.

 

-Soy un Ravenclaw.

 

-Y te encanta hacerte el listillo cada vez que puedes no?

 

-No es mi culpa que ustedes dos sean tan incompetentes.

 

-Auch!!! - James se lleva una mano al pecho, y todos siguen riendo. -Necesito una hidromiel para pasar este dolor!!

 

James se coloca de pie y camina hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los bebestibles y se sirve un vaso de hidromiel, lo cual era uno de los peores tragos, dado su dulzor pasaba inadvertido el alcohol hasta que ya era muy tarde y la persona se sentía lo suficientemente mareada para saber que estaba ebria. 

El pelinegro se fija que cierto rubio estaba apoyado en la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana.

 

-Malfoy! No te había visto en toda la noche, me alegra que Al te haya dado el mensaje.

 

Scorpius se gira hacia James, el único Potter que le faltaba toparse aquella noche.

 

-Potter déjame preguntarte algo, y espero que seas directo, cual es el afán tuyo y de tus hermanos de acercase a mí? Es que su padre nunca les dijo que se mantuvieran alejado de los Malfoy? Nunca escucharon de las historias de nuestros padres?

 

James se tomó todo el vaso al seco, para luego servirse otro.

 

-Veo que el alcohol te da agallas y te hace hablar Malfoy, muy bien.

 

-Yo no tomo Potter, ahora responde mi pregunta.- James levantó una ceja y miro si su hermano estaba por algún lugar. Al no verlo se giró quedando cara a cara con el rubio.

 

-Claro que hemos escuchado de la historia entre mi padre y el tuyo Malfoy. Pero mi padre y toda mi familia lucharon una guerra para que las personas no sean descalificadas por su sangre o de donde vienen. Sería bastante inconsecuente de nuestra parte criticarte por ser hijo de Mortifagos, cuando mi padre se sacrificó para evitar que cosas así ocurrieran.

 

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos analizando al moreno.

 

-Ese es un pensamiento bastante…

 

-¿Lógico y racional? Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que Albus me dijo cuándo le pregunte porque buscaba ser tu amigo. Y le encontré la razón sabes?.

 

Scorpius se quedó en silencio. El mayor tenía un punto a su favor. Pero no porque tuviese razón, su padre dejaba de tenerla, por algo su padre le había advertido que se mantuviese alejado de los Potter. ¿no?

 

-Albus también pone esa misma mirada cuando está pensando algo que lo descoloca, deja de pensar hoy y disfruta la fiesta Malfoy. Que mañana después del anuncio oficial del equipo de Quiddicht para el interescolar tenemos una entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

 

-¿Que tenemos qué?

 

-Entrevista. Con Rita a las 11:00 am. Supongo que Minerva olvido decírselos. Bueno ahora sabes, avísale a Al. Ahora me retiró que si no me equivoco Frank necesita alguien que lo salve de esa Hufflepuff.

 

James se fue con dos vasos de hidromiel haciendo irse con un simple movimiento de mano a la Hufflepuff, a lo cual Frank le agradeció y se unieron a Fred, a quien James le hizo un hechizo a los pies para que bailaran a una velocidad más rápida de la que humanamente podrían.

Luego de unos segundos, mucha gente se unió al baile de los forajidos, o así es como se hacían llamar. Scorpius levantó una ceja cuando se fijó que la caballera rubia de su mejor amiga estaba entre toda esa gente junto con Rose Weasley. Ambas reían, hasta que James se les acerca y le pasa uno de sus vasos a Amelia, quien para su sorpresa le sonrió de vuelta al pelinegro.

 

-Si tan solo tuviese mi cámara en estos momentos… -Sonríe Scorpius sabiendo que no dejaría pasar aquello y que mañana molestaría a su amiga hasta aburrirse.

 

-No encuentro a Albus por ningún lado. ¿Lo has visto Score?

 

Tyron aparece acompañado de Lily Potter, quien si bien no había bebido nada, estaba más prendida que muchos de los que estaban ahí. Al parecer la chica amaba bailar.

 

-Tyron, enserio me estas preguntando a mi donde esta Potter?

 

-Scorpius podrías por favor buscarlo? Si alguien fuera de acá lo ve, lo castigaran y no podemos arriesgarnos que lo expulsen. Toma esto te ayudará. - Lily Potter le entrega un roñoso pedazo de pergamino y arrastra a Tyron a la zona de baile.

 

-Potter!!

 

-Confió en ti Score!!!

 

Scorpius por quinta vez ese día se queda congelado sin entender nada, que carajo significa eso de confió en ti?! El no era absolutamente la niñera de nadie y menos de un Potter.

 

Pero Lily tenía razón, Albus estaba al límite de su permanecía en Hogwarts dado sus comportamientos pasados, y si no se equivocaba había visto a Albus beber más de lo debido. De hecho la última vez que lo había visto, el ojiverde estaba apoyado a una muralla para evitar caerse. 

Scorpius realmente quería el puesto de capitán el próximo año, y sabía que para poder obtenerlo tenía que ganar todas esas tontas competencias que James los obligo a participar. Y también sabía que si quería ganarlas, Albus era su única carta segura. No podía negar que el maldito Potter era sumamente inteligente.

 

Scorpius observo toda el aula, y si, definitivamente Albus no estaba ahí. Y al parecer los hermanos Potter habían externalizado oficialmente toda la preocupación de su hermano en él.

Suspiró. Bueno, al fin y al cabo el mismo ya se estaba aburriendo en la fiesta, por lo cual solo para quedar más tranquilo consigo mismo, fue que se autoconvecio que volvería a su sala común, y solo si encontraba a Potter en su camino, es que lo llevaría con él.

 

 

 

Camino a la Torre de Huffepuff ( y NO a la de Slytherin) 1:43 am.

 

Scorpius había tomado el camino más largo posible desde la sala de adivinación hacia su sala común, y no había rastro de Albus. Por lo cual decidió sacar el pergamino que Lily le había entregado.

 

Lo abrió. En blanco.

Lo dio vuelta. En Blanco.

Lo cerró y volvió a abrir. Nada.

Scorpius tomo su varita.

 

 

-"Aparecium" - Conjugo el hechizo para revelar escritos en tinta invisible, lo cual al parecer había tenido efecto porque palabras se comenzaron a formar en el pergamino.

 

-El señor Colagusano presenta sus respetos y le sorprende saber cómo esto cayó en manos de un Malfoy y le recomienda devolvérselo a sus dueños. El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo y le gustaría agregar que los Malfoy son idiotas. El señor Lunatico le desea al alumno Slytherin que tenga un buen día y que deje de ser tan arrogante. El señor Canuto quiere rescatar que siente la sangre Black en este Malfoy, y cree que es posible ayudarlo solo si Malfoy cuenta un chiste.

 

-Deben de estar bromeándome… Specialis Revelio. - Scorpius omitió totalmente las últimas palabras. Y al lanzar el nuevo hechizo más palabras comenzaron a salir. Esperaba por el propio bien de los Potter que ellos no tuviesen otro pergamino y estuviesen escribiendo todo aquello.

 

-Esa clase de hechizos no funciona con nosotros joven hijo de mortifago. Cornamenta! No puedes tratar a un niño de mortifago. Lunático por eso dije hijo de mortifago…y no dije, olvídalo. Yo sigo esperando un chiste.

 

Scorpius encontraba que todo eso era estúpido y estaba a punto de cerrar el pergamino y volver a su sala común cuando una frase le llama la atención.

 

 

-Que creen que un Malfoy haría con nuestra información?. Por Merlín Colagusano no lo incentives!. A veces eres tan idiota como los Malfoy. Cornamenta, no molestes a colagusano, es Canuto quien entregaría la información por un chiste Alguien más lo siente? O soy solo yo quien cree que este Malfoy no tiene malas intenciones?. Lunático! Estas más loco que lo normal si crees eso.

 

-Reveliu Sempra! - Ya cansado Scorpius no puede evitar lanzar el único hechizo que aún le quedaba por ocupar, un hechizo que hasta entonces nunca había ocupado y no sabía si lo había practicado lo suficiente como para que funcionará.

 

-Magia negra? Esta Malfoy utilizando magia negra con nosotros? Vieron que es un mortifago! Y Lunático creía que tenía buenas intenciones…No, no puedo evitarlo es como si me obligará a escribir el código…

 

No Cornamenta no lo hagas!!!

No puedo evitarlo Canuto! Tu endemoniada familia no puede hacer nada sin recurrir a la magia negra?!

Malfoy, haz ganado.

Tus intenciones son exactamente lo que buscamos…

 

Scorpius sonrió, el hechizo revelaba cualquier cosa, palabras, letras, hasta el objeto mejor guardado. Pero lo que lo diferenciaba de otros hechizos es que en este al conjurarlo debías estar dispuesto a intercambiar algo.

 

-Antes, sabes que tratos son tratos, dinos cuál es tu mayor miedo?

 

-Decepcionar a mi padre…

 

-Por Merlin que aburrido…Juras solemnemente que tus intenciones no son buenas?

 

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas….idiotas.

 

Scorpius observo maravillado como todos los corredores del castillo comenzaban a aparecer en el pergamino y se dio cuenta que aquello que tenía en sus manos, era el mapa más completo que existiese de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo algo así había caído en las manos de Lily Potter? ¿Albus sabía de su existencia?

 

-Localice Albus Potter.- Scorpius apunta al mapa y ve como una luz verde sale de su varita y se mueve por el mapa hasta encontrar en nombre del mencionado, indicando un pasillo cercano a las cocinas, y no puede evitar ver como el nombre de "Lucy Weasley" estaba rondando muy cerca del pasillo que estaba Albus.

 

Pero Scorpius estaba más cerca que ella, y si se apuraba probablemente llegaría antes que la Weasley más desagradable que había conocido.

 

Scorpius corrió, corrió más rápido de lo que recordaba que podía hacerlo. Y vio a Albus sentado en una escalera tomando desde la misma botella whiskey de fuego. Volvió a mirar el mapa y Lucy se acercaba. Así que agarro a Albus de un brazo y lo arrastró con él.

 

-Potter, Potter como se entra a las cocinas? - Albus lo mira y estalla en risas.

 

-Cosquillas…

 

-Hablo enserio, Lucy Weasley viene, como demonios entramos a las cocinas?

 

-Cosquillas, a la pera, cosquillas. - Scorpius mira la pintura delante de él y muy a su pesar le hace caso a Albus, pero estaba en lo correcto, al hacerle cosquillas a la pera, la pintura daba paso a las cocinas. Entra rápidamente y deja caer a Albus en una silla.

 

Mira el mapa y ve como segundos después, Lucy pasa por afuera sin detenerse y sigue caminando hacia donde él sabe que esta la sala común de Gryffindor.

 

-En que estás pensando Potter al andar asi por los corredores, por Merlín, eres realmente un idiota

 

Dice Scorpius mientras sirve en un plato muchos carbohidratos que ayuden a absorber algo del alcohol que su compañero debiese tener en su cuerpo en esos momentos. Y se lo pasa a Albus. Quien mira el plato y con una mueca de asco lo deja a un lado y simplemente apoya su cabeza en la mesa.

 

-Que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer Malfoy? De hecho que me atrapen sería un alivio para ti.

 

-No me importa lo que hagas Potter, pero creo que a tu familia si le importa el hecho que hasta ahora ya has sido portada por ser el Hijo maldito con el nombre de Severus, el hijo traidor al ir a Slytherin, por ser el problemático, lo último que les falta es que ahora se enteren que aparte andas ebrio con 13 años.

 

-14 años Malfoy, hoy cumplo 14… y Rita es una puta.- Scorpius rió, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Potter decir una "groseria", iba a decir algo pero Albus levanta un dedo - Deberías dejarme acá, quizás McGonagall me encuentre y me envié a casa. Así te será más fácil no andar con Potters…

 

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

 

-Amelia. Mia me contó que tu evitas relacionarte conmigo solo porque tu padre te dijo que te mantuvieses alejado de mi…

 

-¿Hace cuánto sabes de eso, Potter?

 

-Un mes, más o menos. Pero no entiendo Malfoy, no entiendo porque nunca has querido ser mi amigo…Yo, yo no soy malo ¿sabes?

 

Scorpius se levantó y llamo a uno de los elfos y le dio una lista de ingrediente preguntándole si era posible conseguírselos. El elfo miró a Albus y luego a Scorpius.

 

-Por el amo Albus, Plety haría todo, Plety se encargará de traer todos estos ingredientes. - Dicho eso el elfo desapareció.

 

Albus miraba como Scorpius se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina, tratando con suma educación a los elfos mientras iba recolectando diferentes ingredientes, los cuales iba echando a un caldero y complementándolos con los que le pidió a Plety cuando apareció luego de unos minutos.

 

Albus camino afirmándose de la mesa y se sentó en el mesón justo al lado del caldero y veía como Scorpius seguía revolviendo y cada vez la pócima lucia más y más verde y espesa.

 

-¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí poca habilidad de reacción y mi escasa motivación para defenderme y trataras de envenenarme?

 

Scorpius que había sentido al ojiverde moverse hasta sentarse al frente de él, no le había dirigido la mirada hasta ahora, levantando una ceja, sonrió.

 

-¿Como que adivinas Potter? Y yo que creía que eras un idiota…- Albus le pego en el brazo tambaleándose para adelante. Scorpius tuvo que agarrarlo del pecho para que no perdiera el equilibrio y lo volvió a sentar, sorprendiéndose cuando Albus apoya su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

 

\- Que injusta es la vida no? Tengo mejores notas que tú, soy demasiado más agradable que tú, y definitivamente soy más talentoso que tú. Y aun así a ti te ofrecen el puesto de capitán.

 

Albus decía todo esto con un poco de dificultad, su lengua se quedaba enredada y hablaba muy bajito. Pero como seguía apoyado en el hombro de Scorpius, el rubio pudo escucharlo claramente.

 

-Como siempre, te equivocas Potter.

 

-¿Por qué?!

 

-Primero, no tienes mejores notas que yo. Solo te favorecen más por tu maldito apellido. Segundo, te frustras rápido, quieres que todo sea a tu manera, interrumpes, hablas demasiado, siempre quieres saberlo todo, hablas sin pensar y eres extremadamente desordenado. Lo cual me hace a mi mucho más agradable. En cuanto a lo talentoso, es mi idea o yo te vencí en mejor jugador el año pasado?

 

Como respuesta, Albus solo bufó, y levanto su cabeza quedando cara a cara con Scorpius. Levantó un dedo y apunto al pecho del rubio.

 

-Te reto a un duelo.

 

-No.

 

-¿Tienes miedo?

 

-No. Tú estás ebrio. Y harás volar la cocina.

Scorpius volvió su atención al caldero, esta vez echando esencia de chocolate o lo cual Albus se pegó aún más al caldero y trató de meter la mano. Scorpius tuvo que pegarle en la mano para evitar que se quemara. Por Merlin que Albus no podía quedarse quieto, era como ver a un niño pequeño tratando de tocar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

 

-Explícame una cosa Malfoy… ¿Cómo sabes hacer la pócima para la ebriedad y resaca? - Scorpius se sorprendió que el ojiverde supiese exactamente la pócima que estaba preparando.

 

-¿Cómo sabes qué es eso y no un veneno que hará efecto mientras duermes y que hará que ya no puedas hacer magia nunca más?

 

-Porque me necesitas, a mí y a mi magia. -Scorpius bufó - ¿y?

 

-¿Y qué?

 

-¿Porque sabes hacer esta pócima? Conozco los ingredientes que la componen, jamás me ha tomado el color que está tomando la tuya. Todo el mundo sabe lo difícil que es preparar una y sale muy cara comprarlas.

 

-Hago pócimas desde que tengo 3 años Potter. No es difícil, es práctica y la gente es mediocre y floja.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Merlín, ebrio eres aún más cargante. ¿Porque qué?

 

-Por qué haces pócimas desde los 3 años.

 

\- Mi padre me regaló un juego de pociones para una navidad.

 

-Tu padre es experto en pociones…

 

-Y Alquimia.

Albus levantó una ceja y se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos. Scorpius lo observó. El silencio repentino solo indicaba que el ojiverde estaba pensando.

 

-¿Ahora que Potter?

 

-¿Por qué sigues los pasos de tu padre? Es como si no te molestase el hecho que seas su copia, ni siquiera te molesta cuando te dicen que eres igual a él.

 

-¿Por qué habría de querer ser diferente a él?

 

Scorpius apaga el fuego y sirve una cucharada de la pócima en un tazón, el cual le entrega a Albus.

Albus observa la poción y levanta la vista a Scorpius y está abriendo la boca para hacer otra pregunta cuando Scorpius levanta un dedo indicando la taza.

 

-No te contestaré nada más hasta que no te tomes la pócima.

 

Entre todas las cosas que habían sucedido aquel día, la que más le sorprendió a Scorpius Malfoy, no fue el hecho que James Potter lo quisiese para entrenador del equipo de Quiddicht de Hogwarts, no era que tendría que participar en todas las pruebas en el torneo. Tampoco era que Lily Potter lo abrazará como si se tratase de un oso de felpa. No.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Scorpius, fue que Albus miró la taza en sus manos, y se tomó la pócima en un sorbo. Ni titubeo de su contenido. Simplemente confió y se la bebió. Scorpius no lo hubiese hecho de haber sido la situación al revés.

 

-Oh…Ya me siento mucho mejor. - Albus se colocó de pie estirando los brazos como si todo aquel tiempo hubiese estado en una posición extremadamente incomoda. - ¿Porque lo hiciste Malfoy?

 

\- Yo tampoco soy tan malo sabes? - Dice Scorpius haciendo referencia a lo que Albus habia dicho cuando recién llegaron a la cocina y se da vuelta dándole la espalda.

Se fija que en el mapa no haya alguien afuera, al darse cuenta que todos los pasillos hacia Slytherin están vacíos, se gira hacia Albus.

-Ah , y ahora me debes una.

Scorpius sonríe, y Albus se da cuenta que Scorpius es Slytherin. Porque al igual que él, él también hace cosa por el resto, y no le molesta, de hecho muchas veces disfruta ayudando. Pero siempre espera ganar algo de eso, aunque sea un favor pendiente. Nunca hacen nada solo porque sí.

 

Albus tenía aún muchas preguntas que hacerle a Scorpius, ¿Por qué lo fue a buscar? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Ese era el mapa? ¿Su mapa? ¿Por qué lo ayudó?

 

Pero Albus conocía al rubio, a pesar de no ser amigos, el convivir en la misma habitación hace más de 2 años hace que uno conozca las mañas del otro. Y sabía que si insistía ahora iba a alejar al menor de los Malfoy y todos aquellos pasitos que había logrado avanzar aquella noche, se perderían. Así que prefirió callar y seguir al rubio hasta alcanzarlo y quitarle el mapa de sus manos.

 

Le divirtió ver como Scorpius colocaba esa mirada cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de una situación, el no tener el mapa en sus manos hacia que ahora debiese seguir a Albus, y estaba seguro Albus que Scorpius tenía mil dudas sobre el mapa.

 

No se equivocó, Scorpius estaba a punto de replicar, pero Albus fue quien esta vez levantó un dedo demandante.

 

-Cualquier pregunta que tengas, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora concentrémonos en llegar a la sala común vivos.

 

Scorpius asistió con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su sala común, sanos y salvos.

 

Albus fue el primero en llegar a la habitación de los chicos de 3er año de Slytherin, fijándose que Tyron ya estaba durmiendo. Caminó hasta su cama, se sentó sacándose los zapatos esperando que Scorpius también se sentará en la suya.

 

 

 

 

Scorpius mira al menor de los Potter. Agradecido que Albus decidiera dejar cualquier conversación para el día siguiente. Se mete dentro de su cama y mira el techo. Realmente le molestaba como Albus siempre intentaba meterse en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que mal no le caía, de hecho el que supiese la poción que estaba haciendo le había hecho ganarse un par de puntos en la lista de Scorpius.

Dado que Scorpius valoraba a las personas inteligentes, y el maldito Potter le hacia el trabajo de odiarlo bastante más difícil si iba andar por ahí demostrando que no era un idiota.

 

Scorpius suspiró, e hizo una tregua consigo mismo. Intentaría, solo intentaría dejar de ignorar al pelinegro e intentaría ser más agradable. Pero cuando o como aun no lo decidía. Todo fuese por su puesto de capitán de Quiddicht. (o eso era lo que él quería hacerse creer).

 

-Feliz Cumpleaños Albus.

 

Dijo Scorpius dándole la espalda a Albus para quedar mirando hacia la puerta antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Por algún lado tenía que comenzar a poner en marcha su plan, y le pareció la frase adecuada para responder el agradecimiento de Albus. Pero la posición en la cual estaba Scorpius le impedía ver como el ojiverde sonreía genuinamente, una sonrisa que podría haber recibido años antes, si tan solo no hubiesen estado perdiendo el tiempo peleando por Merlín sabe que estupideces.

 

Pero Albus no era ningún tonto. Sabía que si quería hacer honor a su casa, tendría que sacar algún beneficio del hecho que Scorpius lo necesitase para obtener su puesto, y Albus sabía exactamente que quería del rubio y a este no le quedaría nada más que aceptar si no quería que Albus le boicoteara su futuro.

 

-Gracias Scorpius…por todo, pero especialmente por cuidarme esta noche.

 

Albus no espero respuesta y se giró sobre su brazo para quedar dándole la espalda a Scorpius y cerro lo ojos con una sonrisa, sabía que si jugaba bien sus cartas, las cosas le resultaban en bandeja, siempre obtenía lo que quería con aquellas tácticas y Scorpius no sería la excepción.

 

Fin capítulo 7.


	8. Cumpleaños de Albus Potter- Parte I.

La mañana siguiente, era el día más esperado por Albus del año. Amaba su cumpleaños, y así se lo había hecho saber a todo el mundo. Y lo mejor de todo es que caía en sábado. Y si bien aquel sábado no había salida a Hogsmeade, sus padres habían logrado convencer a McGonagall para que permitieran a los hermanos Potter salir aquella noche a cenar con ellos para celebrar. Ty , Mia y Rose irían también.  
Albus estaba sentado sobre su cama tratando de concentrarse en leer todas las cartas que habían llegado antes de que despertará, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad y emoción de ver que le deparaba aquel día, especialmente en cuanto a la nueva tregua que había sellado el día anterior con su compañero de habitación.   
\- ¿Potter, esto es tuyo?

\- ¡Por Merlin! ¡¿Es acaso la nueva Nimbus Moon 5000?! ¿La escoba que me hará ser nuevamente el mejor jugador de todo Hogwarts? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo!? ¡¿De toda Gran Bretaña?!

\- Ok, asumo entonces que sí es tuya, ¿puedes por favor quitarla del paso hacia el baño?

\- Oh si, si claro! – Albus se levanta de un salto con una sonrisa, y toma la escoba que Scorpius tenía con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba su toalla. 

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Tyron estaba colocándose su sweater y se queda a medio camino boquiabierto.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Es mucho más liviana de lo que imaginaba ¿no lo crees? -Scor iba a decir algo cuando Albus sigue hablando, ni él sabía bien porque no podía parar de hablar- Estuve meses rogándole a mis padres que me la regalaran. Definitivamente tengo que llamar a mamá, seguro ella convenció a mi padre, es la mejor. ¿Sabes cuál sería una grandiosa idea Scor? ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora al entrenamiento de Hufflepuff y la probamos justo a la salida de los camerinos? ¡Merlín, imagina la cara de Oliver cuando vea mi escoba! Debieron haber pensado 2 veces antes de amenazarme con que este año ellos ganarían la copa cuando al maldito de Oliver lo transfirieron de Italia y lo pusieron como buscador.

Scorpius suspiró, y hace a un lado a Albus caminando hacia el baño.

\- Potter eres sumamente agotador, respira por Merlín. Ahora tenemos que reunirnos con McGonagall dado que a las 11:00 tenemos la entrevista con Rita. Pero podemos intentarlo en la tarde. - Dice cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, a lo cual Albus sonríe y se sienta en su cama para continuar leyendo la carta de sus abuelos. 

Tyron se gira hacia Edward y Sam, sus otros 2 compañeros de cuarto, quienes justo iban de salida, para comprobar que no había sido toda aquella escena un juego de su imaginación, un sueño o quizás el inicio de una pesadilla. Pestañea muchas veces algo desorientado. 

Sam tiene la boca abierta y Edward mira de Albus a la puerta del baño y del baño hacia Albus innumerables veces. Tyron se termina de colocar su sweater y mira fijamente a Albus. 

\- ¿Qué? – Albus levanta su mirada y la choca con la de su amigo.

\- Zabini encárgate tú por favor, yo con estos dos no doy más. Ni siquiera haré el esfuerzo de entender. Feliz cumpleaños Potter. – Dice Ed saliendo de la pieza seguido de Sam quien se gira justo antes de salir.

\- ¡Si, Feliz cumpleaños Al! 

Tyron seguía sin despegar la mirada de Albus y se cruza de brazos. La situación era lejana a cualquier realidad que el imaginase. Ayer estaba consciente que Lily había dejado al rubio a cargo de la búsqueda del menor de los Potter, pero conociendo a su amigo, él sabía que Scorpius no haría un gran esfuerzo en encontrarlo, pero al día siguiente a eso, Scor pidiéndole porfavor a Albus, y Albus invitándolo a entrenar juntos….estaba claro que había una parte de la historia que él ignoraba o que algo alguno de los dos se traía entre manos.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme de Scor?

\- No.

\- Bien. Tengo hambre y tu regalo esta abajo ¿vamos a desayunar?

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver la cara de Jamie cuando vea mi regalo, por Merlin estará tan celoso, y nada mejor que comenzar el día sabiendo que seré el motivo por la cual James le haga una pataleta a papá! – Le comenta el ojiverde con una sonrisa puramente maléfica al ojimiel mientras caminan hacia el gran comedor.

\- El que hayas tenido una conversación civilizada con Scor y el hecho que estés buscando el odio de tu hermano, todo en el mismo día, hace que este día sea total y completamente extraño. Debo admitirlo Al, me asustas.

\- De lo que debes tener miedo Zabini, es de lo que te haré si te vuelvo a ver a menos de 10 metros de distancia de mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto?! 

\- Te vi anoche bailando con ella.

\- ¡¿ME VISTE BAILAR CON TU HERMANA?! ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN ALBUS, QUE CLASE DE ENFERMEDAD PUDE HABERLE CONTAGIADO!

\- Ríete mientras puedas Zabini. 10 metros, estas advertido.

\- A todo esto hermano posesivo y celoso, ¿Por qué deben de volver donde McGonagall hoy de nuevo?  
Albus le resumió todos los últimos acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas. Desde el castigo, el torneo, hasta la pócima que Scorpius había preparado para él. Tyron solo se limitó a soltar una leve risa/suspiro que Albus no entendió, y antes de poder preguntarle que pensaba, su amigo cambio el tema abruptamente y comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de ayer. 

 

11:14 am, Despacho de McGonagall.

Rita Skeeter era como la mala hierba que jamás cambia ni muere. Albus no entendía como una mujer así seguía con trabajo, pero probablemente era porque aquella mujer era la que más ediciones de revista y diarios vendía netamente por todos los detalles sucios y preguntas fuera de lugar que hacía.  
James, Albus, Scorpius y Malik estaban sentados en primera fila. Luego atrás estaba Rose, Louis, Newt y más atrás estaba McGonagall con Slughorn. 

\- James, antes de preguntarte sobre las estrategias que estas armando para ganar la copa contra los indiscutibles favoritos de todo el mundo mágico en Quiddicht, el Andes Patagónico School, quería saber que crees que te hizo merecedor de este puesto, aparte claro, de ser el hijo de Harry Potter? 

\- Rita! – Minerva da un paso enojada y Rita la mira por sobre sus anteojos. James se gira hacia su directora. 

\- Profesora está bien. Mira Rita, creo que ser el hijo de Harry Potter es suficiente razón para haber sido escogido, dado que mientras tu escribías, mi padre organizó toda una estrategia de como destruir a Voldemort, y ha sido quien me ha entrenado en duelo desde que tengo uso de razón. Aparte también soy el hijo de Ginny Weasley, quien durante todos los años que estuvo a cargo de las Arpias, salieron campeonas. Por lo cual si soy la mitad de inteligente que mi madre y padre entenderás que tengo uno que otro talento para crear estrategias de Combate y Quiddicht. 

Minerva sonrió orgullosa, mientras que Rita hacia una mueca de asco a la mención de Ginny Weasley.

\- Si, todos estamos conscientes de tu talento para el Quiddicht. Aparte veo que Scott Malik también está en la organización. Pueden que juntos le hagan la competencia a los patagónicos. Eso no me preocupa tanto, pero no así de muchas otras áreas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Hogwarts puede ser la ganadora este año en temas de conocimiento, encantamiento? Todos sabemos que Ilvermorny año a año saca los mejores magos y brujas en temas de investigación, que terminan infiltrados hasta en el MIT. 

\- Eso es porque ni Ilvermony ni el mundo mágico conocen a Scorpius Malfoy.  
Scorpius rodó los ojos y apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo mirando el techo, mientras que Albus se acerco al oído de su hermano “Fan número uno de Malfoy, para de subirle los humos”  
\- Quién lo diría, un Potter haciéndole un cumplido a un Malfoy. Y yo que pensaba que Scorpius Malfoy era solo una cara bonita. Scorpius, ¿Que le puedes decir a quienes tienen todas las esperanzas de ganar la copa para Inglaterra luego de todos estos años de derrotas? ¿Pueden confiar en tus conocimientos? Tengo entendido que solo tienes 13 años. A todo esto, ¿cómo esta Draco? Sigo esperando que acceda a una entrevista de sus últimos descubrimientos en alquimia, o quizás solo una que otra entrevista para Corazón de Bruja.

\- Potter como siempre solo exagera Rita, es Rose quien nos salvará el pellejo a todos. Y mi padre esta bien gracias por preguntar.

\- A mi no me miren, para mi Albus es mil veces más inteligente y capaz que yo para muchas asignaturas. – Dice inmediatamente Rose para que Rita ni siquiera hiciese el intento de hacerle una pregunta.

Rita toma su pluma y la aprieta a modo de grabación “Como podemos escuchar, la copa del torneo Interescolar de magia y hechicería esta a manos de niños de 13 años que no se hacen cargo de su responsabilidad en dicho tema. Sólo si Merlin se apiada de nosotros posiblemente no nos descalifiquen al ser en nuestras tierras en donde se realizarán los campeonatos”

Cómo si nada de eso hubiese pasado, ahora Rita sonríe y mira a Albus. Mientras que McGonagall había sido detenida por Slughorn quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, demasiado orgulloso que alumnos de su casa dieran de que hablar.

\- Vaya vaya, así que Albus Potter. El mini Potter que me ha dado los temas más interesantes para escribir. ¡Miren esos ojos! ¿Ya tienes novia Albus? – Albus se remueve incomodo, durante 14 años había logrado mantenerse al margen de Rita, siempre había sido James quien daba entrevistas, especialmente para corazón de bruja, amaba ser el centro de atención, pero Albus para muchos seguía siendo un misterio y Rita no perdería la oportunidad de hacer una nota especial de la oveja negra de la ilustre familia Potter.

\- Albus, he escuchado que no solo te has sentido muy cómodo en Slytherin durante estos años, puedo ver que ahora aparte eres amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué opina Harry de todo esto?

\- No somos amigos. – Dicen ambos cortantemente y demasiado rápido, pero Albus apostaría que a vio a Rita escribir “Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy inseparables y encantadores” subrayado. 

\- ¿Qué plan tienes para este año Albus? ¿Este año nuevamente vas tras alguna nueva forma de ir en contra los sueños y anhelos de tus padres? Estamos expectantes con que darás de hablar este año. Hace 2 años quedaste en una casa distinta a toda tu familia, supimos que Harry lloró durante meses, cómo también sabemos que quedo destrozado cuando le robaste la copa de Quiddicht a Gryffindor, equipo que tu padre fue capitán durante tantos años…

\- Solo uno …- gruñe James pero Rita lo ignora.

\- Y tengo entendido que durante este verano mientras tus hermanos veraneaban en España con tus abuelos, tu preferiste quedarte en Londres. ¿Fue porque ellos iban a una ciudad Muggle? ¿Es que acaso a pesar de todo lo que predica Harry Potter, su propio hijo odia todo lo no mágico? ¿Es cierto que …

 

\- Basta. - James se pone de pie y apoya sus manos en el escritorio con suma fuerza. – Otra pregunta más con algo externo al torneo o cualquier noticia con referencia a mi hermano te juro Rita que dejaré de por vida darte entrevistas exclusivas. Y tu y yo sabemos que de aquí a 3 años seré la estrella de los Chudley Cannon.

A Albus algo le hizo click en su interior, ya no le importaba si participando en el torneo le daría en bandeja la capitanía del equipo a Scorpius, aunque seguía considerándolo totalmente injusto, pero una llama dentro de él se encendió como quien alimenta una chimenea, el personalmente, haría saberle a Rita y al mundo quien era Albus Potter. Sabía que era un mago por sobre el promedio que hasta ahora se había estado solo conteniendo para no dar más motivos para que hablaran de él, o le hicieran mala fama, pero se dio cuenta que hiciese lo que hiciese siempre habría un morbo sobre su imagen, así que ahora les daría verdaderas razones y demostraría a todos que su nombre no sólo era un nombre, y que él, Albus Potter, probablemente podría convertirse en el mago más poderoso de esta nueva era.

\- Jamie está bien, ya no tengo 6 años- Dijo mientras de la túnica arrastraba a su hermano hasta sentarlo nuevamente- Rita de lo único que te haré escribir este año es como le patearemos el trasero a todos y le demostremos a todo el mundo mágico como solo unos niños de 13 o 15 años ganará absolutamente todos los torneos. El mismo ministerio de magia estará aca reclutándonos para nuestro egreso, equipos de Quiddicht peleándose para fichar a nuestros jugadores, universidades becándonos, y por sobre todo, hasta la Orden de Merlin podríamos recibir en su tercera y segunda clase.

-Eso Potter!!!! Hogwarts Hogwarts! – Louis y Newt vitoreaban en el fondo con el grito de la escuela.   
Rita frunció la nariz, dada la respuesta de los hermanos Potter el resto de la entrevista continuo netamente enfocada en el torneo a manos de Newt, quien, con un movimiento de mano, hizo pararse a Scott para sentarse en su puesto y poder seguir contestando todas las preguntas sobre estrategia, alumnos que participarían, y tips que había adoptado para reclutar a los mejores de los mejores.  
Scorpius 20 minutos después salía del despacho de McGonagall, seguido de Scott y James quienes discutían muy poco amigablemente sobre cuando, donde y como terminarían de armar el equipo de Quiddicht. “Si habrá un buscador será tu hermano Potter, aparte francamente, aunque negaré esto de por mí, tu yo y Scorpius como cazadores, lo más probable es que ni siquiera necesitemos depender de la maldita snitch”. “Yo veré a quien dejo en que puesto Malik! - Scorpius rodó los ojos, eran realmente infantiles, pero tampoco apoyaría la opinión de Scott, aparte había una cosa que necesitaba aclarar, así que despidiéndose de ellos, se quedó apoyado en la pared a la salida del despacho esperando que saliera la única persona que lo ayudaría a lograr su sueño. 

\- ¿He de suponer que no boicotearas mi chance para obtener el puesto de capitán luego de lo que dijiste ahí adentro? 

Albus pegó un salto al salir del despacho, se había quedado hablando con McGonagall y le sorprendió ver al rubio que lo estaba esperando.

\- No cantes victoria Malfoy, tenemos que ganar todas las pruebas primero.

Scorpius sonrió y levanto una ceja. 

\- Tu y yo sabemos que el resto de los estudiantes son en promedio unos incompetentes. – Albus solo se limito a asistir y reír abiertamente. 

\- Imaginaras que tengo una condición Malfoy. – Albus se puso a caminar junto a Scorpius hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

\- No me esperaba menos

\- Seré tu subcapitan, y deberás dejarme entrenar al equipo de vez en cuanto.

\- Por muy insoportable que seas, es lo que tenía en mente Potter. -Albus sonrió. 

\- Oye Scorpius, en la tarde iremos a Hogsmade para celebrar mi cumpleaños, si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías unirte, estaremos ahora en adelante compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos así que sería bueno comenzar con una cerveza de mantequilla. 

Scorpius guardo silencio, y llevó la mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, Albus sabia que hacia eso cada vez que en un ensayo, examen o tarea estaba buscando la respuesta en alguna parte de su mente. Era su forma de concentrarse.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea. 

\- Vamos Malfoy, tu me jodiste una vez, yo otra, y si alguna vez te tuve mucho odio, eso quedo atrás, ahora tenemos mayores cosas de las cuales encargarnos, y dentro de todo me agradas, y yo no guardo resentimientos porque hayas sido un cretino conmigo cuando hace 2 años te ofrecí mi amistad y la negaste. 

\- Así que ahora resultó ser un cretino…- Scorpius levantó una ceja 

\- Si vas a decirme que no, que sea porque tu realmente no quieres, pero no porque temas que tu padre se entere o algo así. Vamos, ¡será entretenido!, irán mis hermanos, Ty, Mia y Rose.

Scorpius camino unos pasos sin decir nada, deliberado en su cabeza que sería lo mas sensato hacer. De un día para otro, Albus Potter lo maldecía en el tren, y al siguiente lo invitaba a su cumpleaños. Sabia que Albus era legitimo en su forma de ser, era así llevado a sus ideas, no era como si estuviese haciéndole una trampa o algo así. Y Albus había intentado desde un principio ser su amigo, y era el quien lo alejaba hasta que todo se convirtió en una guerra civil dentro de Slytherin.   
No negaría que a veces le hubiese gustado conversar ciertos temas con el ojiverde. Por dentro reía cada vez que Tyron se quedaba en blanco después que Albus le hablara sobre una nueva pócima, un nuevo elemento, o un hechizo que había estado practicando esa tarde. Para Tyron la magia era un movimiento de varita que le acercaba las cosas sin necesidad de pararse a buscarlas, le importaba un carajo las cosas con las que se emocionaba Albus, pero a Scorpius sí, y por orgullo nunca metía la cuchara a las conversaciones. 

Scorpius suspiró “Lo siento Padre…”

\- Ok. Pero olvida que te llevaré un regalo.

Albus sonrió, y sin nada más que decir ambos chicos caminaron hasta la sala común de Slytherin para descansar de aquella semana de locos antes de irse a celebrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores!  
> Si han llegado hasta acá, les tengo buenas noticias, desde aquie en adelante se viene a lo que vinimos, ver como se desenvuelve la historia entre Scorpius y Albus. Espero que lo esten disfrutando!
> 
> Sus comentarios son mi alimento y motivación para seguir escribiendo así que no duden en dejarlos..  
> Un abrazo!
> 
> Ami


	9. Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños Albus Potter – Parte II

Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños Albus Potter – Parte II

Taberna de las Tres Escoba, 18:00 PM

“Mamá, ¡es que es encantador, si tan solo lo conocieras! Creo que me encanta más que Harry Styles. ¡Si definitivamente me encanta más!” 

“¡¿Qué acabas de decir Lily Luna Potter?!” Harry, quien venía saliendo del baño, mira a su hija, a la luz de sus ojos, y siente que su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos. “Dime que estas hablado de un actor, un cantante, un jugador de Quiddicht y no de alguien “real”.

“¡Papá! Todos ellos son reales, y para tu información si tan solo me conocieran, los enamoraría a todos”.

“Ginny, mira al pequeño monstruo que has criado!” Harry mira a su esposa quien se limita sonreír, “Nuestro pequeño monstruo” agrega Ginny abrazando a su hija.

Harry y Ginny habían llegado temprano a Hogwarts a buscar a Lily por órdenes de McGonagall quien se negaba a enviarla por polvos flu. James cuando los vio, y quién solo quería escapar de Scott Malik, quien a gritos le alegaba que era imposible entrenar 8 veces en una semana de 7 días, se coló con su familia para ir a decorar la mesa reservada en las tres escobas con adornos y globos verdes, color favorito de Albus desde que supo decir palabras que involucraran más de un monosílabo. 

“Lils, tienes estrictamente prohibido encantarle a alguien hasta que cumplas 17 años, prohibido, rotundamente, sin discusiones” Lily iba a replicarle a Harry, cuando este se gira hacia su primogénito “Y tú deberías de cuidar a tu hermana James”

“Tranquilo Papá, Lil solo habla de Scorpius” Harry quién ayudaba a Ginny a montar el pastel gigante que la abuela Weasley había horneado, casi deja caer la capa más alta de la torta, si no fuese por Ginny quien con un movimiento de varita evitó que cayera al suelo.

“Scorpius, como Scorpius Malfoy, Malfoy hijo de Draco Malfoy, ¿! ese Scorpius?!” Lily estalla en risa y James se gira hacia su mamá quién terminaba de poner una escoba en miniatura en la punta del pastel. “Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a papá?” Harry afirmado de la mesa toma asiento poco a poco con la vista fija hacia la barra de las 3 escobas, Ginny se acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro.

“¿Harry?”

“¿Papá?” 

“No, no, no, no, no, absolutamente no” -Harry negaba sin mirar a nadie en particular.

“Harry amor, estas asustando a los niños, necesito que me mires” Ginny se sentó al lado de su esposo y giró su silla para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Harry. “Estas actuando totalmente fuera de lugar Harry” 

“Ginny, nuestra niñita, nuestra hija, le gusta Scorpius Malfoy, Malfoy”

“¿! ¡¿Qué?!” – Harry levanta la mirada cuando escucha el grito de su hija “Por Merlín papá ¡no! Le contaba a mamá que me encantaba Scorpius, no que me gustaba” Lily estalla en risas y Harry no entiende nada “Totalmente no mi gusto, y especialmente yo no soy de su gusto…” 

“ Lils y aunque así fuera, tu padre y yo te apoyaríamos totalmente, cierto Harry?” – Los ojos verdes de Harry chocan con los ojos color almendra de su mujer, quien le suplica que no traspase sus problemas a sus hijos quienes seguían viendo a Harry curiosamente, porque ellos prácticamente nunca habían visto a Harry exaltarse así. “Tu madre tiene razón como siempre Lil, claro que te apoyaríamos” Ginny besa a Harry en la mejilla y va a la barra para coordinar los ultimas cosas con Madame Rosmerta antes de que llegará Albus con sus amigos.

“Papá, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, claramente no dejaría a Lil o a Al acercase a Malfoy si no supiese que el maldito rubio no es una buena persona, aparte Al se ha dedicado estos dos últimos años a hacerle la vida imposible, estuvo comportándose como un idiota con él. Lo mínimo que como familia podemos hacer es comportarnos bien alrededor de él ahora que Albus y Scor parecen llevarse mejor.” – James ocupo el lugar de su madre, pero Harry seguía mirando los mismos ojos, James y Ginny eran iguales, a excepción del cabello que era el suyo.

“¿En qué momento te volviste tan maduro Jamie?” – Harry sonreía orgullosamente al ver como el travieso y desordenado de su hijo, estaba convirtiéndose en la mejor versión de él y de Ginny.   
“Fácil, cuando deje de parecerme a ti, y más a mamá” Harry solo estalló en risas desordenándole el pelo a su hijo. 

 

“¡Hola familia!” La campanilla de la entrada de la taberna suena, al mismo tiempo que Ted Lupin hacia su entrada vestido de auror, esta vez con el pelo castaño y cubierto de tierra. Era la primera vez que lo veían en meses, dado que por las vacaciones de verano se había ido con Victorie a Francia a ver a la familia de ella, y recorrer otros lugares de Europa, pero por trabajo Ted había vuelto solo hace 10 días, y por la cantidad de trabajo acumulado no habían podido juntarse antes.

“¡Teddy!” Lily corre y de un salto lo abraza.

“Edward pero que flaco estas! Victorie cuando vuelva de Francia nos matará! ¿! ¡¿Y qué es eso?! ¡¿Tienes una herida en tu brazo?!” 

“Tranquila Ginny, estoy bien, solo que mi jefe es un abusador que no me da tiempo ni para almorzar” Ted camina hacia la pelirroja y le da un beso en la mejilla, y Ginny lo rodea con sus brazos y no lo suelta “Te hemos extrañado Teddy, hablaré con ese jefe tuyo y le diré que si no quiere verme enojada tendrá que dejarte venir a casa a almorzar, al menos hasta que mi sobrina regrese” 

“Prefiero luchar con Voldemort de nuevo antes que verla enojada” Dice Harry al oído de su ahijado mientras lo abraza “Así que más te vale que te unas conmigo a almorzar desde ahora en adeltante”  
“Ted! Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla mientras llega Al y me cuentas todo, pero TODO de Amsterdam mágico” – James toma del brazo a quien prácticamente era su hermano mayor y lo arrastra hasta la barra donde se sientan para ponerse al día mientras Albus llegaba.

 

Camino a las tres escobas 18:40 PM.

“Que suerte que tienes Al, no puedo creer que McGonagall te haya permitido salir para tu cumpleaños, de seguro si no fuese por la ley del estudiante es que esa mujer no nos daría ni vacaciones de verano” 

“Tyron, prácticamente vives en vacaciones, faltas a casi todas las clases, de hecho, te recuerdo que aún no me entregas tu parte del ensayo de vampiros para DCAO”

“Amelia! Es para dos semanas por Merlín, y estoy seguro de que Albus tampoco ha hecho nada”

“¿Porque me hundes contigo Zabini?” 

“La diferencia Tyron, es que Albus lo termina en horas, y tú necesitas días para unir ideas”

“Eso dolió Scorpius, dolió profundamente, me caías mejor cuando era a Albus al que tratabas mal” El moreno se giró hacia su derecha y apunto con un dedo a Albus “¡y tú no te rías Al!” Albus no podía para de reír de hecho tuvo que parar para poder recuperar el aire. Y cuando se quedó atrás, vio una imagen que lo hizo sentir completo y feliz.

 

Podía ver a su familia a través de la ventana de las tres escobas a lo lejos, se fijó como Scorpius le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Tyron y lo acercaba a él, era su forma de pedir perdón por el comentario, al principio Ty estaba rígido, pero luego que el rubio le sonriera y le dijese algo, este se relajó, y se enfrascaban en una conversación probablemente de Quiddicht, mientras que Rose trataba de saber que había pasado ayer entre Amelia y James, que sólo a la mención del pelinegro, la rubia se sonrojaba.   
Albus estaba contento, sabía que la única diferencia con años anteriores era que ahora Scorpius estaba ahí, y que Scorpius lo trataba por su nombre y no por su apellido con tono de odio. Y si bien no lograba entender porque ahora se sentía tan completo, si sabía que ya no tendría que andar buscando como vengarse día a día, o pensar en una forma de molestar al rubio, o de ser hiriente. A Albus no le gustaba ser esa persona, y probablemente por eso, todo se sentía en su lugar y correcto ahora. 

“Al, no te quedes atrás, ¡mira esta Teddy!” Rose se gira hacia su primo y le grita emocionada, Albus corrió para alcanzarlos, y se queda con las chicas caminando hacia la taberna, hasta que Scorpius para en seco al frente de las tres escobas y se gira hacia Albus.

“Esta tu familia” 

“Si”

“No me dijiste que estaría tu familia, toda tu familia”

“Oh Scorpius, claro que no esta toda mi familia, para eso necesitaríamos unir todas las tabernas de Hogsmeade, aparte era obvio que estarían mis padres, ya sabes, soy el producto de su amor” 

 

“Albus, yo creo que mejor me voy, fui un idiota, esta es una pésima idea, pésima, yo...” 

“Dulce Karma” sonríe Tyron al ver a su mejor amigo tan nervioso. 

“Malfoy no seas gallina y entra de una vez, mi madre te va a amar” – Albus pone una mano en la espalda del rubio y lo empuja a entrar a las tres escobas.

 

“Ted!” Lo primero que hace el ojiverde al entrar a las tres escobas es correr a abrazar a Ted, “Totalmente ignorada y eso que yo le di la vida” le dice en voz alta Ginny a Harry quienes estaban abrazados en la entrada, y Albus se gira hacia ella y la abraza. Rose y Amelia se acercan a saludarla, mientras que Lily toma de un brazo a Tyron y va a presentárselo a Ted, quedando Harry al frente de Scorpius solos en la entrada.

Harry lo mira y es la viva copia de Draco Malfoy, si no fuese por el peinado, podría jurar que había viajado en el tiempo y estaba en su tercer año de nuevo, solo físicamente ya proyectaba la misma altanería que la familia Malfoy siempre ha proyectado. “No, definitivamente este chico no es diferente a Draco”, pensaba Harry, hasta que el mismo niño de sus pensamientos da un paso adelante y le estira la mano.

“Bu..bu..buenas noches señor Potter” Harry se sorprende porque Scorpius Malfoy estaba totalmente sonrojado, y su tartamudeo solo lo hacia parecer más adorable. Harry sonríe y ahora entiende a lo que Lily y James se referían, bastaban segundos solo para darse cuenta que ese niño no se parecía en nada al Draco de sus años de escuela, y Harry le responde sacudiéndole la mano ofrecida. Scorpius la comienza a mover rápidamente para arriba y para abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro “De verdad espero que mi presencia no lo incomode señor Potter, yo, yo… de verdad lo último que desearía es que tuviera un problema por mi culpa, aunque debo de admitir que este momento para mi será inolvidable, es un gusto poder finalmente conocerlo” 

Scorpius hablaba demasiado rápido y demasiado nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, Harry recordó a Colin Creevey por unos segundos. Sólo cuando Albus con Tyron llegaron al lado de Scorpius, es que Scorpius le saltó la mano y Harry pudo abrazar a su hijo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. 

 

“Que demonios fue eso Malfoy “este momento será inolvidable” Preguntó Albus imitando la voz de Scorpius y mirándolo extrañado una vez que sus padres ya lo terminaran de abrazar y llenar de besos.   
Scorpius no dijo nada y sólo se sonrojo aún más, mientras que Tyron estallaba en risas. “¿Por Merlín Albus, es que no sabías que Scor desde que tiene 2 años es que su ídolo de todo el mundo es tu padre?”

“¿! Qué!?” James, Lily y Albus gritan al mismo tiempo. 

“Es Harry Potter!” Dijo Scorpius como si esa fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas. 

 

 

Todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, en un rincón de la taberna que Rosemerta había reservado para ellos, para darles la intimidad que Albus agradecía cada vez que estaban en público. La mesa estaba cubierta de cervezas de mantequilla, y fuentes con puré, pavo y verduras que Harry había cocinado, aparte de la torta que estaba en una mesa más pequeña para más tarde cantarle cumpleaños a Albus.

“Tu madre hizo el intento de preparar tu cena favorita Al, pero menos mal llegue a tiempo para evitar que todos murieran intoxicados” – Decía Harry quien con un movimiento de varita comienza a servir a todos puré en sus platos. 

“Hey! no es mi culpa que Al dejará sus pócimas justo al lado de las salsas para cocinar, eran todas iguales y específicamente le dije que sus pócimas las dejará en otro lugar” 

“Amor, aunque le hubieses acertado a la salsa en vez de la pócima, deberías aprender hacerla tú, en vez de hacer trampa y pedirle a Albus que las prepare por ti” 

“Chicos, tienen que ir un día en las vacaciones a nuestra casa, Al prepara unos platos maravillosos, su pastel de calabazas es aún mejor que hasta el de mi madre, y es  
o es decir bastante” Susurra Ginny a Scorpius y Amelia que estaban sentados al frente de ella. “Harry pásame el pavo, Scorpius aún no se sirve nada” 

“Gracias señora Potter, pero estoy bien, no tengo tanto apetito”

“Por favor dime Ginny, y mi educación me prohíbe ver tu plato tan vacío Score, espero que no te moleste que te diga asi” Scorpius negó con la cabeza y Ginny sonrió y continuó “aparte están en crecimiento, tiene que comer bien, y con toda la magia que hacen ahí en Hogwarts debiesen comer aún más” 

“Mamá, no insistas, Score no come carne” Albus le acerca la fuente con verduras a Scorpius, quien le sonríe en agradecimiento. 

“En estos momentos el malvado de Grindelwald se remueve en su tumba, porque su sucesor en maldad, el vil Scorpius Malfoy le duele la simple idea de comerse un pobre animal inocente, ¿no es un pésimo pero pésimo novio para uno de tus hijos? – Lily le susurra a su padre muy bajito para que nadie escuche. 

“Ok Lils, ya entendí, Scorpius es un encanto, pero lo digo enserio, hasta los 17, tú tienes prohibido salir con él, ¡o con cualquier persona!”- Lily solo sonríe contenta y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre para luego girarse hacia su hermano “Hey Al!! que Scorpius no se coma todas las zanahorias que aquí también queremos, que corran que corran” 

Ginny sacó su celular sin que nadie la notará y sonrió capturando unos momentos que sabía que en el futuro le recordarían uno de los cumpleaños que había visto más feliz su hijo. La primera fue una de Albus echando todas las verduras de su plato en el plato de Scorpius, otra de James que rozaba la mano de Amelia cada vez que tomaba la cerveza de mantequilla y la rubia la movía rápidamente nerviosa mirando para todos lados, o de la risa pegajosa de Tyron cuando James y Rose dejaban en vergüenza a Albus con alguna historia sobre su infancia. Sacó otra foto hacia la derecha, donde Harry, Lily y Ted estaban enfrascados en un debate de en que casa debiese haber pertenecido Jesús si hubiese nacido en el Reino Unido. 

“Hufflepuff, todo el mundo sabe que es un Hufflepuff”

“Teddy eso solo lo dices porque es tu casa!”

“Hey, si Jesús y Merlín se hubiesen encontrado cara a cara quien creen que ganaría el duelo” James se une a la conversación del otro lado de la mesa.

“Merlín” dicen los cuatro Slytherin 

“Jesus” Ted, Rose, Lily 

“Vamos Al no puedes estar hablando enserio, Jesús fue uno de los primeros magos que pudo hacer magia sin varita”

“Rose, eso lo dices porque Merlin no es un Gryffindor, porque a la hora que lo fuera, jamás defenderías a Jesús, del cual no hay absolutamente ningún indicio que diga que no ocupo una varita. Aparte no usar varita no es algo tan difícil ¿sabes? Solo necesitas concentrarte profundamente, dicen que, en el tibetano, hay un retiro de meditación que te enseñan a lograr eso. Tengo planeado comenzar a practicar la magia no verbal lo antes posible, así cuando salga de Hogwarts ir inmediatamente a ese retiro, solo necesitaría mi cabeza y nada más para hacer magia” 

James rodó los ojos y miro a su madre “Enserio no sé como hasta ahora nadie le ha hecho bullying a Albus, es un nerd absoluto”

“¿Hablas del retiro del octavo Chakra?” Los ojos de Albus se abrieron enormemente cuando Scorpius le hizo aquella pregunta. “Alerta de nerd número 2” Le susurra James a Ginny, quien mira reprobatoriamente a su hijo.

“¡Eres el primer mago que conozco que sabe que es! Creo Scorpius Malfoy, que desde hoy en adelante serás mi nuevo mejor amigo” 

“! Ey¡”Dice Tyron del otro lado con la boca llena de puré “ definitivamente ambos me caían mejor cuando se llevaban mal “ Albus y Scorpius sonríen y comienzan a hablar del retiro cada uno más apasionadamente que el otro.

 

“Familia, ya que están todos reunidos acá, quería comentarles algo que prefería decirles yo personalmente” – Ted se pone de pie y mira a su familia con todo el cariño que lo caracterizaba “En el viaje, le pedí a Vic matrimonio, y me dijo que sí, nos casamos en el verano” 

“Si!” Lily salta y rodea con sus piernas la cadera de Ted y esconde su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. “Oh Teddy finalmente serás parte oficial de la familia, soy tan tan pero tan feliz, por favor hazme a mi madrina de uno de sus hijos” 

“Lils no me hagas ser padre antes de poder tener un hogar” Dice Ted riendo, y solo segundos después esta toda la familia Potter abrazándolo, hablando, llorando y gritando. Una vez que ya casi todos habían vuelto a sus puestos y con Lily aún en brazos afirmándola con una mano y con la otra abrazando a Ginny quien no podía parar de llorar de felicidad, Ted se gira hacia sus hermanos.

“Al, Jamie esperaba que ustedes fueran mis padrinos aquel día” Albus y James se dan los cinco felices, habían estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero al ver tanta emoción de parte de sus hermanos, Ted sintió la necesidad de agregar algo importante “sin bromas chicos, nada de explosiones, ¡Vic me mataría!” Scorpius podría jurar que escuchó a James gruñir un “demonios” 

“Ginny, Harry, quería saber si ustedes estarían dispuestos a entregarme a los padres de Vic, son lo más cercano y los mejores sustitos de padres que pude haber tenido” a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver a su ahijado armando la vida que Remus jamás pensó poder darle a su hijo, y sintió pena por ser él y no Remus quien estuvieses en ese momento, pero también sintió una alegría tan infinita como el día en que Ted le dijo papá cuando tenía 9 años. “Será un privilegio hijo” 

“! Será tan maravilloso!, Ty, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el matrimonio?” Lily apoya su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y Albus la agarra de la cintura y la aleja de su amigo. “Yo seré tu pareja Lily”   
“Qué asco Albus!, ¡Eres mi hermano!, no quiero ir contigo, ¡Mamá dile a Albus que me suelte!” la pequeña Potter pataleaba tratando de soltarse de su hermano, pero cuando vio que nadie la ayudaba dejo de pelear y simplemente se quedo en sus brazos. “Ted dile a Albus que puedo invitar a quien quiera”

“Obvio que sí, de hecho, están todos invitados, los amigos de Al son mis amigos también, especialmente tu Scorpius porque, de hecho, tío Draco nos ofreció su mansión de Francia para celebrar el matrimonio”

“¡¿Qué?!” Harry, Scorpius, James y Albus gritan mirando a Ted, quien en ese momento cambia el color de su pelo de castaño a verde. 

“Larga historia, mira Al tu color favorito” Dice Ted apuntando su cabeza. 

“Tenemos tiempo Ted” Dice Harry suspicazmente e ignorando la metamorfosis de su ahijado.

“Ok…” Ted mira a Scorpius con un poco de pena y se rasca la cabeza “Todos saben aquí que la abuela de Scorpius, es mi tía, lo que hace de Scorpius algo así como mi sobrino, por lo cual a Draco y Scorpius los he visto un par de veces donde mi abuela” 

“Yo no sabía eso” “¡Yo tampoco!” Alegan James y Albus al mismo tiempo, pero Ted los ignora.

“Por otro lado, ahora en el viaje, Victorie solo quería pasar unos días donde su tía Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, y no muchos saben esto pero Gabrielle se hizo muy amiga de Astoria Greengrass durante el torneo de los tres magos, de hecho, tengo entendido que ella es tu madrina Score” Scorpius asiste jugando con su tenedor sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía el resto de la historia.

“Bueno, por esas cosas del destino nosotros dejamos la visita de Gabrielle para el final, para que Vic luego pudiese quedarse más tiempo allá una vez que yo regresara a trabajar, y coincidió que cuando nosotros llegamos fue justo después que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, y Gabrielle con su esposo Teodoro, habían invitado a Draco también a Paris para que se quedara con ellos unos días, para que ya saben… no se quedará solo en su mansión”. Albus se gira para buscar a Scorpius. Había cosas que no entendía, ¿Dónde estaba la mamá de Score? Pero Scorpius y Tyron silenciosamente en mitad de la historia habían salido de la taberna y estaban apoyados en el vidrio dándoles la espalda. Cuando Albus volvió a poner atención a la historia solo escucho “después del funeral de Astoria, Draco nos dijo que la mansión necesitaba un recuerdo más feliz que ese y Vic llorando le dijo que si”

 

Albus se levantó y salió de la taberna. Scorpius estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado de la muralla mirando el horizonte, y cuando choco la mirada con Ty, Tyron se levantó y le apretó el hombro a su amigo antes de volver a entrar dejando a los dos solos afuera.

Albus tomó el lugar de Ty, y se sentó al lado de Scorpius. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando siente que el rubio apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras acerca sus rodillas a su pecho y se quedan en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le dijera que la madre de Scorpius había fallecido? Por eso Rose estaba con Scorpius todo el viaje de retorno a Hogwarts, y él solo se había dedicado a insultarlo. ¿Cómo su padre nunca le dijo algo? Aunque pensándolo bien hasta hace unas horas atrás Harry no sabia que Scorpius era algo así como su amigo. Por Merlín, que idiota había sido.

Albus sin darse cuenta tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Scorpius y le acariciaba el pelo “Lo siento tanto Score”

“No es tu culpa Albus”

“No lo digo por eso, ósea si, siento que tu mamá no esté aquí contigo Score, pero también tengo tanto por lo cual pedirte perdón, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, siento que hace 2 años casi hago que no pudieses ir unas vacaciones a casa al hacerte reprobar transformaciones, en esos momentos tu mamá ya estaba enferma ¿no? Por Merlín Score” Albus ahoga un sollozo revolviéndose el pelo “no sabes lo mucho que lo siento” 

“Aunque no lo creas tus estúpidas peleas me ayudaban a distraerme, ahora las extrañare un poco”

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y Scorpius se comienza a poner de pie, con movimientos elegantes sacudiendo sus pantalones y arreglándose el abrigo. “Dales mis gracias a tus padres Al, han sido muy gentiles de recibirme en su mesa, pero creo que yo iré andando” 

“Ginny nos mataría si te vas antes de probar el pastel Scorpius” – Harry Potter estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada desde hace unos minutos viendo a su hijo y al hijo de su archienemigo tan cercanos, sorprendido de las vueltas de la vida, y preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese aceptado la amista de Draco, ¿El se hubiese ido por el lado oscuro como todos pensaban? O quizás ¿Hubiese sido el apoyo que Draco necesitaba para ser como era Scorpius ahora?

“Oh Al tu mamá te está llamando, ve” con la cabeza apunta hacia adentro. Albus a regañientas entra dejando a Harry y Scorpius solos. 

“Siento haber presionado a Teddy a que nos contará la historia completa Score, no calcule bien las fechas, debí haberme imaginado que estaban relacionadas las historias, pero quiero que sepas que si hay alguien aquí que pueda entender un poco el dolor por el que pasas, ese soy yo, no digo que sea un buen consejero, de hecho Ron siempre me ha dicho que soy el peor en ese ámbito, pero soy bueno escuchando” Scorpius mira unos segundos a Harry y luego desvía la vista sintiéndose culpable. Si había alguien que lo estaba pasando peor que él, era su padre, había perdido al amor de su vida y ahora su hijo hablaba no solo con los hijos Potter, sino que, con el mismísimo Potter, Harry Potter. Única promesa que le había hecho a su padre y que quebraba. Se sentía completamente culpable al sentirse tan querido por los Potter que apenas lo conocían hace unas horas y el sintiendo lo mismo en retorno. 

“Si estas de acuerdo hablaré con Draco para que estas navidades la pasen con nosotros, los Weasley para mi siempre han sido el mejor escape para la tristeza” 

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido “Hablará con mi padre… ¿para invitarlo para navidad?”

“Oh Scorpius, tu padre y yo nos hemos hecho íntimos el último año, me ha ayudado con unos trámites legales de unas propiedades que había heredado de mi padrino, tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos” Harry coloca su mano en el hombro del rubio haciéndolo caminar de regreso a la taberna , cuando antes de entrar lo detiene unos segundos “Antes de entrar quería pedirte un favor Scorpius, Albus es un buen chico, pero a veces creo que se me escapa de las manos, y necesita que alguien urgente lo ayude o recuerde mantener sus pies en la tierra, a veces me preocupa…”

 

Scorpius sonríe “Su hijo es un idiota, con todo respeto señor Potter, pero es un buen chico, no tiene nada de que preocuparse” 

“Harry, dime Harry por Merlín Scorpius, y aprovechando que estoy pidiéndote favores, podrías aprovechar también de enseñarle un poco de tus modales a mis hijos” Dice Harry abriendo la puerta y viendo a James empujando la cabeza de Albus arriba del pastel sin antes haber cantado cumpleaños y Albus en venganza se había lanzado a la espalda de James y le ensuciaba todo el pelo con crema. 

Para escapar del ataque de Albus, James se había echado para atrás, dejando caer al suelo a su hermano y el tirándose encima. “Feliz cumpleaños Al” dice James limpiándose el pelo en el pecho de Albus. 

Albus a través de todo el desastre del pastel, a través del enredo humano que lo tenia su hermano en contra el suelo, sonríe al ver a Scorpius entrar con su padre.

 

“Gracias Jamie” y justo cuando su mamá sale del baño sonríe maliciosamente “James sale de arriba mío ¡¡Mamá!!!” 

“¡James Sirius deja tranquilo a tu hermano!”

 

 

Fin del capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________________
> 
> Nota Autora:
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada por estar escribiendo nuevamente, espero que ustedes esten disfrutando de esta historia, y si es asi que me dejen sus comentarios con que cosas amarian que sucedieran!
> 
> Un abrazo enorme.
> 
> Ami


	10. Scorpius, basta

Capítulo 10 

“Scorpius, basta.”

Los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses, en un pestañeo ya eran comienzos de diciembre, y en aquellos poco más de dos meses, Albus y Scorpius se habían acercado más de lo que cualquier mago hubiese podido imaginar. 

Sus compañeros y hasta sus profesores aún se sorprendían cuando Scorpius Malfoy estallaba en risas en el comedor por algo que Albus le decía, o cuando Albus le pasaba un brazo a Scorpius por sus hombros cuando caminaban hacia la clase de Herbología y cuchicheaban en voz muy baja. Se acoplaban de una forma que resultaba tan natural y tan mágica a la misma vez que nadie entendía como fue que llegaron a ese nivel de amistad, cuando solo hace un año atrás el rubio había caído en la enfermería después de que Albus Potter hubiese puesto pus de bubotubérculo dentro de su cama, pus al cual Scorpius Malfoy era extremadamente alérgico.

Claramente el tema del torneo los obligaba a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pasaban horas en la biblioteca investigando y estudiando el temario que McGonagall les había hecho llegar sobre cultura mágica, pero de un momento a otro sus sesiones en la biblioteca no solo se limitaban a estudiar o entrenar juntos, si no que ambos disfrutaban realmente la compañía del otro.

Fue en una de estas sesiones de estudio que Albus se dio cuenta que Scorpius no solo estudiaba para que le fuera bien, o para ser perfecto en cada aspecto de su vida, si no que al rubio realmente le fascinaba estudiar y para peor es que le apasionaba Historia de la magia. 

“Te digo Albus, la guerra de los centauros contra los gigantes, causo una devastación tan grande en las criaturas mágicas, que los elfos sintieron la necesidad de interferir y ayudar a las víctimas, fue un momento histórico, hasta aquel momento se desconocía que los elfos también tuviesen poderes de sanación, si no fuesen tan reacios a su libertad, podrían convertirse en los mejores sanadores del mundo mágico…”

Mientras trataba de tomar apuntes lo más rápido posible, Scorpius hablaba extremadamente rápido y tan emocionado que Albus no tenía corazón para interrumpirlo, se dio por vencido, dejo su pluma y se giró hacia Scorpius y se limitó a asistir y tratar de memorizar todo lo que el rubio decía. Le gustaba ver esta versión de Scorpius. Se sentía privilegiado, dado que hasta hace solo unos meses solo Tyron conocía este lado tan animado, feliz y apasionado de Scorpius, ahora eran Tyron y él.

 

“¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!”

Albus pega un salto en su asiento asustado, y gira la vista lentamente desde el rostro de su amigo, hacia quien estaba parado frente a él, visiblemente enojado.

Albus solo se limita a levantar una ceja. James al verse ignorado en su búsqueda de dar miedo, apoya las dos manos en el escritorio de Albus y se acerca lo más posible a él, sus narices prácticamente chocando “Estas no son horas para hacer ensayos de Elfos, ni tareas, o para comentar que soñó cada uno anoche, ¿me escuchaste?, Malfoy anda a sentarte con Emma ahora!” Albus se cruza de brazos, viendo a Scorpius tomar sus cosas e ir a sentarse a la primera fila del aula. 

“Les repito por décima quinta vez, que en estas 3 horas no quiero distracciones, quiero celulares apagados, snap explosivos en sus mochilas, no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra, de hecho, solo limítense a respirar ¿sí?” 

Albus vio como Scott Malik rodaba los ojos.

“Volveré a preguntar, ¿Entendido?” Grita James dando la espalda a la pizarra y mirando ahora desde el frente a todos los reunidos y se escucha un sí escueto, pero James se da por pagado con eso.

“Nos queda exactamente un mes para seguir entrenando antes del inicio del torneo, y si bien hasta ahora hemos evolucionado enormemente en los entrenamientos, me causa cierta ansiedad las dos semanas de vacaciones de navidad, por lo cual pensé en prohibirles ir a casa para estas navidades” Un murmullo de alegatos comienza a armarse, el cual James ignora “ Pero McGonagall me prohibió el uso de los terrenos de Quiddicht diciendo algo así como que la familia era más importante y un montón de basura más, por lo cual estas dos semanas previas a navidad, cambiaremos el calendario de entrenamiento, será más intenso, y entrenaremos con la alineación que más nos convenció luego de verlos a todos jugar en distintos puesto ¿Scorpius?”

Scorpius se coloca de pie al lado de James.

“Así es, esta semana entrenaremos todos los Martes, Jueves de 18:00 a 21:00 y Domingos de 9:00 am a 12:00 pm, y como dijo James hemos finalmente decidido el equipo oficial, la formación es la siguiente: Guardian: Emma MacMillan, Bateadores; Scott Malik y Andrew Finnigan; Cazadores: James Potter, Dominique Weasley y yo, Scorpius Malfoy, valga la redundancia, y finalmente Buscador: Albus Potter” 

Todos lucían conformes con sus puestos, solo Scott y James habían quedado en un puesto distinto al que jugaban en sus equipos oficiales. 

“Todos de pie ahora y a la cancha!” Grita James “Malik basta de coquetear con Emma por Merlín, ¡¿es que nadie puede concentrarse hoy?! 

“No te olvides Potter quien tiene un bate ahora en el campo, puede ser que la bludger se desvié sin querer, hacia tu cara” 

Emma, capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw agarra a Scott de un brazo y lo arrastra con ella hacia el campo de entrenamiento y se gira hacia James “¿Vinimos a entrenar o qué? ¡No tengo minutos que perder Potter, andando!” 

James toma la escoba sonriendo y se gira hacia el resto del equipo. “Ya escucharon, todos tomen sus escobas y a entrenar, ¡ahora!” 

 

**********************************

 

“Por Merlín creo que no siento mis piernas” 

“Yo no siento mis brazos, tu hermano se ganó todos mis respetos después de verlo gritar de esa forma a Andrew, y no puedo creer que nos haya hecho correr 15 vueltas a la cancha. Por los mismos dragones, no creo poder levantarme para el entrenamiento del jueves” Scorpius se dejó caer en su cama, sin tener energías ni para sacarse la túnica de Quiddicht toda sucia, después que James realizará un hechizo de lluvia para ver como bateaban Scott y Andrew bajo esas condiciones.

La habitación estaba vacía, aún era hora de la cena, pero Albus había convencido a Scorpius de ir al dormitorio a cambiarse primero y luego ir por unos snacks a las cocinas, de todas formas, tenían el ensayo de Historia de magia que terminar para mañana, por lo cual siendo las 21:30 no estaban ni cerca de poder descansar. 

“¿Qué es eso?” Scorpius levanta una ceja cuando Albus Potter se para al lado de su cama y le acerca un vaso gigante con un líquido azul.

“Tu solo confía en mí y bébelo”

“Albus te juro que no exagero cuando te digo que no puedo levantar mis brazos, y quiero reiterar que mientras tu estabas parado esquivando bludgers, James me tenía lanzando 387 Quaffle a los aros, los conté, 387 lanzamientos” 

Albus resopla y se va caminando hacia su velador en donde toma su varita y hace aparecer una bombilla (pajita, absorbente, popote) para que Scorpius bebiera sin necesidad de levantar los brazos. 

Scorpius sonríe agradecido cuando Albus se sienta a su lado en su cama y le acerca el vaso y comienza a tomar el contenido mientras el ojiverde le sostiene el vaso. Es justo en ese momento en que Tyron entra a la habitación.

Tyron los mira unos segundos antes de caminar hacia el baño “Son magos, ¿saben? De querer privacidad podrían cerrar la puerta con un hechizo, o, por último, poner un calcetín en la puerta” Dice antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él.

Scorpius se queda mirando por donde su amigo había recién desaparecido y solo se gira cuando siente a Albus pararse rápidamente de su cama desordenándose el pelo nervioso.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” Le pregunta sonrojado. Scorpius estira sus brazos como si se hubiese despertado después de haber dormido horas, sin ningún síntoma de calambre, ni cansancio “A decir verdad, me siento fenomenal”

“El domingo hice muchas pociones revitalizantes, supuse que James nos mataría en los entrenamientos previos a navidad, avísame si necesitas más ¿sí?, me iré a duchar”

Albus agarra el cambio de ropa que había dejado sobre su cama y camina hacia el baño por donde Tyron estaba saliendo.

“Gracias Al” Grita Scorpius antes de que Albus entrara al baño. Estaba efectivamente muy agradecido, sentía como sus músculos se relajaban y que fácilmente podría volver a entrenar en ese mismo momento, ¿Cómo jamás se le ocurrió preparar pociones revitalizadoras post entrenamientos? Con estos pensamientos choco su mirada con la dorada de su amigo “Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia Zabini” Tyron se había quedado a la salida del baño congelado con una sonrisa, solo cuando su amigo le hablo sacudió la cabeza y decidió caminar hasta sentarse sobre el baúl del rubio y quedar frente a su amigo. 

“¿Cómo estas Scorpius?” El rubio levanta una ceja y empuja a su amigo al suelo para sacarlo de arriba de su baúl y asi poder sacar un par de jeans negros. “No sé que te traes entre manos Tyron, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nada bueno” 

Tyron vuelve a sentarse sobre el baúl de Scorpius, con las piernas cruzadas como indio, y choca su mirada con la plateada del último Malfoy. 

“Yo sé que nosotros casi nunca conversamos de cosas importantes, nuestra amistad siempre se ha basado en dar las cosas por hecho, pero Scorpius tú sabes que siempre nos hemos tenido el uno al otro…” 

Scorpius se preocupó, porque efectivamente con Tyron nunca hablaban de cosas, sentimientos, ni nada de eso. De hecho, cuando falleció su madre, Tyron llegó con un juego muggle que el hermano de su mamá le regalo cuando cumplió 12 años, era un Playstation. Su tío creo un juego de Quiddicht que fue un éxito de ventas. Hasta las familias más purasangre habían caído en el encanto de dicho juego. El punto es que Tyron llegó y se sentó a su lado y jugaron hasta que amaneció sin conversar. La mayoría de las veces eso si Tyron se dejó ganar para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo.

“¿Que pasa Ty? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Algo le pasó a tu mamá?, por Merlín es eso cierto?” Scorpius se sentó al lado de su amigo preocupado, revolviéndose el pelo.

“Oh no Score! Mi mamá está bien, sigue en Brasil viviendo con su nuevo novio, mis hermanos están bien también, a veces me llaman, los extraño, pero acá en Hogwarts todo es más fácil”

“¿Te gustaría volver a Brasil con tu mamá?”

“Quizá el próximo año me vaya también, no sé, pero no es eso lo que quería hablar contigo” Tyron mira a Scorpius, al callado y tranquilo Scorpius y sonríe “Solo quería decirte que estoy aquí. Si necesitas hablar, si te sientes confundido, si necesitas un consejo… estoy aquí, y siempre te apoyaré Score”

“Oh… ¿Gracias?” Scorpius le pega en el brazo y se levanta del baúl “Dos puntos, el primero es que eso lo sé Zabini, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no me preocupes gratuitamente por Merlin y el segundo, ¿A qué viene esta charla?”

Ty mira hacia la puerta del baño y vuelve a mirar a su amigo “Me alegra mucho que tu y Al estén llevándose bien” Al ver la extrañes en la cara de su amigo, Tyron decidió continua, “te ves más tranquilo, y… feliz” 

“Siempre he sido una persona tranquila y feliz Ty…sigo sin entender tu punto” 

Ty mira a su amigo, y prefiere dejar el tema hasta ahí, a seguir insistiendo “Necesito que me prestes tu ensayo de los elfos, prometo que lo modificaré para que parezca que yo lo hice esta vez”

“Sabía que nada bueno te tenías entre manos” Scorpius se acerco a su velador y del cajón saco un ensayo anillado, pasándoselo a Tyron quien abrió los ojos sorprendido “Scorpius ese ensayo es más largo que el mismísimo libro de historia de la magia, ¡tardaré años en copiarlo!”

 

***********************************************

Biblioteca, Jueves post entrenamiento de Quiddicht, 22:32 hrs.

 

Dadas sus tareas extracurriculares, Albus y Scorpius, y todos los participantes del torneo tenían acceso “privilegiado” para la biblioteca a cualquier horario, solo debían darle la contraseña a Riku, el elfo domestico que custodiaba la biblioteca después de las 9 de la noche, y quien vigilaba que nadie se metiera a la sección prohibida por órdenes de McGonagall.  
Privilegio que hasta ahora solo ocupan los dos Slytherin, dado que Rose prefería estudiar en las mañanas y no en las noches y al parecer los demás no tenían una motivación tan grande como la de Scorpius.

“No sé qué decir la verdad” Scorpius tenía la mesa llena de papeles y libros abiertos delante de él.

“¿Podrías decir que sí y disfrutar esta increíble noticia?”

“Es que tu no entiendes Albus, esto cambia todo lo que siempre me han hecho creer”

“Por Merlín Scorpius, tu eres el único que se metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza que el ser mi amigo molestaría a tu padre, pero ya vemos que no es así” Albus sacudía la carta recién llegada de Draco en las narices de su amigo “Tu papá te acaba de dar permiso para ir a mi casa durante las vacaciones, hasta él mismo ira para noche buena”

Se detiene cuando ve a Scorpius ordenando sus libros mientras movía su pierna derecha insistentemente, Albus pone una mano sobre su rodilla para detenerlo.

“¿porque estás haciendo un drama de todo esto Score? Si me preguntas a mí, me parece fantástico, usualmente no tengo con quien hablar, James siempre está encima de Teddy y no me pone ninguna atención, mis primos son un poco molestos la mayoría del tiempo, y Lily siempre esta con Alice, y Ty siempre viaja a Brasil para navidad, sería la primera navidad en la cual no me escaparía a mi dormitorio para buscar un poco de paz, ¡dado que tu estarías ahí!... oh, a no ser que no quieras ir claro…” 

Scorpius mira fijamente al moreno apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano relajándose “Lo siento Al, no quiero que pienses que no quiero ir, claro que quiero ir, jamás, bueno yo jamás he tenido una navidad como las tuyas, siempre hemos sido solo mis padres y yo… era la festividad favorita de mi mamá, y lo último que quería era preocupar a mi papá, hacerlo enojar o defraudarlo…” 

“Siempre tu excusa para todo es que no quieres defraudar a tu padre, pero yo lo he visto, cada vez que ha venido a verte jugar Quiddicht, jamás he visto a alguien ver a un hijo con tanto orgullo como el te ve a ti, no se de donde sacas que podrías defraudarlo, eres mister perfecto…”

Scorpius ríe nervioso y se sacude el pelo volviendo a su pergamino “Estoy lejos de ser perfecto Albus, y aún hay mucho de mí que no sabes, pero volviendo al punto inicial, sí, me encantaría pasar una navidad con los Weasley y contigo, ahora podrías volver a ayudarme a entender como la industria del entretenimiento es más influyente que la política en los muggles ¿por favor?”

“De saber que te interesaban los estudios muggles, te hubiese dicho que jamás tomaras ese nefasto ramo y mejor te presentaba a mi abuelo, sabe todo, absolutamente todo de los muggles. Ahora con respecto a tu ensayo, no es muy distinto que, en el mundo mágico, por ejemplo, acá el Quiddicht mueve millones de galeones al año, y prácticamente todos los magos están mas interesados en saber quién ganó la copa Europa antes de saber qué ley se aprobó en el ministerio, lo mismo pasa en el mundo Muggle, el futbol podría decirse que es casi o más influyente que la religión y la política”

“¿El qué? ¿El Furbol?”

“¡Por Merlín Scorpius! ¿No sabes lo que es futbol?”

“Oh el Futbol! claro, claro, sabias que mi abuelo Lucius cada vez que venia a Londres no encontraba nada mejor que llevarme al Londres Muggle, nos vestíamos con jeans, y unas converse, e íbamos a ver a un montón de muggles en su habitad natural, íbamos en metro al cine, riendo, para después ir a ver futbol, de hecho, el futbol es algo que ambos amábamos con suma pasión” 

“A veces olvido que eres un Malfoy hasta la punta de tus dedos” Albus ignorando el sarcasmo del rubio, sacó de su bolsillo su bien más preciado después de su nueva escoba, su celular, no estaba orgulloso de esto, pero de verdad que su adicción hacia la tecnología Muggle era infinita “te mostrare un video de un partido de futbol, si te gusta, te puedo llevar a ver uno en vivo, mi madre es intima con el entrenador del Chelsea” 

 

********************************************

 

“Les juro que de haber sabido, jamás le hubiese mostrado ese video a Score” Albus estaba de brazos cruzados junto con Ed, Sam y Ty en la entrada de su dormitorio. 

“Pero que haces Messi!!! ¡Como te pierdes ese gol por las barbas de Dumbledore!” 

Scorpius estaba sentado en su cama gritándole a la pantalla del celular de Albus, era viernes y llevaba exactamente todo el día ahí, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, Scorpius no había ido ni a clases por quedarse viendo un partido que según era “el clásico del año”, Albus tuvo que mentir diciendo que el rubio estaba enfermo, y para su sorpresa todos los profesores le creyeron. Quizás porque Scorpius nunca faltaba, o quizás porque era Albus quien lo decía y los profesores nunca le cuestionaban algo. 

A la mención del argentino, Sam, el único hijo de Muggles de su año, se sentó junto a Scorpius y ahora eran dos los que gritaban contra la pantalla. 

Edward se giró hacia Albus apuntándolo con un dedo “Te culpo 100% de esto, llevó 2 días escuchando sus gritos contra esa pantalla que le pasaste, ni siquiera duerme, y sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me agrada Scorpius y si llegan a sacarlo del equipo de Quiddicht por inasistencia, te juro Albus que un rictusempra es lo mínimo que te lanzaré” Edward era grande, muy grande, le sacaba por lo bajo una cabeza a Albus, y daba miedo, lo cual era irónico, porque era sumamente gentil, por lo cual Albus trago saliva y asistió a todo lo que le decía” y tu Samuel no te sumes a Malfoy y vamos por favor a cenar de una vez por todas!” Edward agarra a su amigo de la túnica y lo arrastra hacia la salida. 

“Hey espérenme ¡yo voy con ustedes! No quiero estar presente cuando Al le quite el celular a Scorpius” Tyron le da una mirada de lastima a Albus antes que este le susurrará gallina al verlo salir corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

Albus camino lentamente hacia la cama del rubio, recordando los consejos de Hagrid cuando uno debía acercarse a un hipogrifo. De hecho, Scorpius era como un hipogrifo, sumamente educado y orgulloso, atacando a quien les faltaba el respeto, pero era ferozmente leal y protector con los que se ganaban su cariño. Albus sonrió, quizás algún día compartiera esa analogía con su amigo. 

Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, se sentó al lado y estuvo unos minutos viendo como el equipo del Barcelona perdía otra oportunidad de gol, y Scorpius le pegaba a su almohada, quedaban solo 2 minutos para que terminará el partido. Prefirió esperar.

 

“Te juro Albus que la defensa del Barcelona necesita urgente una nueva estrategia, no pueden depender del goleador, sería tan estúpido como que nosotros dependiéramos de ti atrapando la snitch mientras nuestros bateadores duermen” 

Scorpius estaba exaltado, sus ojos estaban rojos, y su pelo estaba total y extremadamente desordenado. “¿Podrías por favor llevarme a verlos en vivo? Mi padre jamás entendería…por favor Albus” 

“No soy muy fan del Barcelona Scorpius”

“¿Qué? ¡Es el mejor equipo del siglo! Barcelona y el Arsenal, definitivamente mis favoritos!”

“Tienes los mismos gustos que James, pésimos gustos si me preguntas a mi” Scorpius lo ignoro y estaba a punto de poner otro partido cuando Albus le quita el celular. 

“¡Hey! ¡¡¡Albus Potter, devuélveme tu celular!!!!” Scorpius se hinca y se lanza sobre Albus para quitarle el celular.

“Pero que goblins Scorpius, mi celular tiene toda la batería, como es posible que después de 12 horas no se te haya agotado la batería” – dijo empujándolo con toda su mano apoyada en su frente hacia atrás.

“Somos magos ¿sabes? Le traspase energía para que no se apagará cuando comenzó a sonar y mostrar mensajes de que la batería se acabaría” 

“Scorpius, no hay ningún hechizo mágico que se aplique a recargar artefactos Muggle, la energía es uno de los recursos más limitados en el mundo Muggle”

“No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre energía Muggle Albus, pero para mí la energía es infinita, y si el universo no necesita de cables para funcionar, tu celular tampoco, me costo encontrar un hechizo que funcionará, pero ya inventé uno, ahora puedes devolvérmelo por favor, quiero ver un partido más”

“¿Inventaste un hechizo Scorpius?”

Albus estaba sorprendido, y no le cabía en la cabeza como el rubio encontraba todo este tema tan interesante como hablar del clima. Scorpius se encogió de hombros mientras se refregaba los ojos con sus nudillos bostezando. 

“Al, de verdad no es tan difícil, todo hechizo tiene solo 3 componentes, la palabra, el movimiento de varita y la intención. Aunque de hecho lo único realmente que importa es la intención y el movimiento de varita, si quieres ahí te lo enseño” Scorpius apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno “Necesito ver un partido más Al, solo uno más” 

“Scorpius basta, no me mires con esos ojos” Albus se puso de pie rápidamente, y el rubio se cayó en su cama “si dejas esta obsesión pasajera tuya ahora mismo, prometo llevarte a ver al Arsenal estas vacaciones”

Los ojos plateados azulados de Scorpius brillaron como jamás los había visto. 

“¿Lo prometes?”

“Si lo prometo, ahora haznos un favor a todos antes de que Edward vuelva y ve a ducharte para poder ir a cenar” 

“¡Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!” Scorpius se levantó más feliz que niño el día de su cumpleaños y camina hacia el baño, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia Albus “Cuando salga de la ducha necesito que me recites todas y cada una de las clases que tuvieron hoy día y me pases todos tus apuntes, si es que escribiste algo, si no, consíguelos con Rose” antes de que Albus replicará, cerró la puerta detrás de él. 

 

Albus se prometió a si mismo, nunca más pasarle su celular a Scorpius Malfoy.

 

 

Fin capitulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estimadisimos lectores,  
> Muchas gracias para quienes esten leyendo hasta este capitulo. ! Primer capitulo 100% Albus y Scor, ha sido lento todo este proceso, pero les juro que tiene todo una razón de ser.  
> No dudes en dejar sus cometarios, que son mi motivación.
> 
> Un abrazo y que tengan excelente fin de semana!


	11. Dia 1: La madriguera

Capitulo 11

“Madriguera día 1”

Sábado 22 de diciembre, Casa de los Potter.

Era una fría mañana de sábado, y la noche anterior Harry y Ginny habían ido a buscar a sus hijos y Scorpius a King Cross, luego de haber acordado con Draco que Scorpius se quedara con ellos hasta noche buena, noche que Draco se les uniría a la cena de navidad en la madriguera.

“¿Harry?” Ginny se acurruca al lado de Harry quien estaba leyendo unos documentos de un caso de contrabando de artefactos mágicos en el mundo muggle. Era aún muy temprano para bajar a preparar desayuno, pero ambos eran madrugadores, especialmente Harry que nunca había sido muy bueno para dormir.  
Al sentir la cercanía de su esposa, Harry baja los papeles y sonríe a Ginny mientras le acaricia el pelo. “Luces contenta esta mañana” Ginny se acurruca más cerca, esta vez apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

“Harry, ¿Viste a Al anoche? se quedo hasta tarde conversando, conversando con nosotros” Ginny hace hincapié en el nosotros apuntándose a ella y a Harry. Harry suspira asistiendo. 

“Había olvidado lo extrovertido que era Al cuando se siente cómodo, y con Scorpius aquí, no había quien lo callará. ¿Gin...tú crees que Al se haya sentido desplazado estos últimos años por nosotros por haber quedado en Slytherin, hace años que no veía a Albus …siendo Albus con nosotros”

“Yo creo que él sabe que eso jamás fue tema para nosotros, no sé, quizás sintió que ya no tenía tantas cosas en común ni con sus hermanos ni con nosotros, ya sabes cuánto odia todo lo relacionado con el ministerio que tanto tu como James aman, y entre más crece Lily más se acerca a Rose y él iba quedando de lado”

“Pero Al es el más parecido a ti y a mi Gin! Es el único que ama las pociones como tú y tiene el talento en la cocina como yo, porque si me preguntas a mí, James es un chico demasiado feliz para ser hijo mío, y Lily es demasiado buena para ser hija tuya”

“Harry! Yo soy buena” Ginny le pega en el brazo a Harry actuando ofendida.

“Cariño, tu corazón esta lejos muy lejos de un corazón Hufflepuff y eso te lo podrían asegurar todas tus victimas de mocomurcielago, nunca te he dicho esto, pero si Al hoy en día esta en Slytherin, es porque tiene tu sangre” 

Ginny ríe, y se sienta para quedar a la altura de Harry.

“Harry, hasta anoche ni siquiera sabía que Al amaba Herbología y que era uno de los mejores de su año, aún mejor que Rose, cuando comenzó a hablar con Scorpius sobre todas las plantas que les tocaría ver ese año, vi esa pasión que no le veía desde que lo llevamos al torneo de Quiddicht a ver a Gonzalo Flores”

Harry y Ginny rieron recordando cuando Albus tenia 8 años y casi se cae del palco al celebrar la anotación de Flores en el partido contra Bulgaria.

“Yo creo que Jamie tiene razón cuando nos dice que nosotros, que nosotros realmente no conocemos a Al..”

“Claro que conocemos a Albus Gin, es nuestro hijo”

“Si, pero Harry, ¿Tú sabías que tu hijo envío a Scorpius a la enfermería como 6 veces en los últimos dos años?

“Esos son solo rumores Ginny, Rita no se cansa de hacerle mala fama a Al, ya viste lo bien que se llevan esos dos”

“No lo son Harry, James ayer me confesó todo”

“De haber sido así, McGonagall nos hubiese dicho algo al respecto, o James nos hubiese contado”

“James hace todo lo que Albus le pide Harry, ese niño se desvive por su hermano, y McGonagall lo hizo, ¡Te mandó a llamar 2 de esas 6 veces Harry!” 

Ginny se queda mirando a su marido, Harry luce desconcertado, luego asombrado para finalmente lucir entre orgulloso y dudoso.

“Ted jamás haría algo así Ginny, no podría…” Harry trata de convencerse a si mismo “¿cómo lograron convencer al bueno de Ted a hacer algo así, transformarse en Harry Potter para ir a hablar con Minerva? ¿Cómo fue que lo convencieron??

“Oh Harry, Ted se culpaba de todo con tal de que no retáramos a Jamie. Él haría todo para mantener a sus hermanos fuera de problemas y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Albus puede ser extremadamente persuasivo cuando quiere serlo” 

“Definitivamente tiene mi belleza, pero tiene tus talentos de persuasión Ginny Potter” 

Ginny toma la cara de Harry entre sus manos y chocan sus miradas “Quiero conocer a mi hijo Harry, hablo enserio, quiero que se sienta cómodo y feliz en su propio hogar, el Albus de anoche lo quiero todos los días, quiero que sea el niño mas feliz de este maldito universo, y si para eso tenemos que tener a todo Slytherin acá metido lo haremos, así que te suplico que tu y Ron se comporten cuando Draco se nos una para la cena de navidad, ¿entendido?” 

“Definitivamente lo Slytherin lo saco de ti”

 

**************************************

   
Ginny Potter se quedó maravillada cuando al bajar a preparar el desayuno se encontró con Scorpius Malfoy sentado en la cocina leyendo un libro titulado “Cómo ser un mago en un mundo Muggle” con una taza de té frente a él. 

Scorpius cerró el libro rápidamente sonrojándose y colocándose de pie cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar, quien se acercó y lo abrazó dándole buenos días.

“Bueno días! Lo, lo siento…” Scorpius mira la taza de té y se sonroja más “No sabia como funcionaba la cocina Mrs. Potter, y …y…tuve que ocupar magia, supuse que asumirían que había sido ud o…”

Ginny le coloca una mano en el hombro de Scorpius haciéndolo sentar nuevamente.

“No tienes de que disculparte, James lleva viviendo 16 años en esta casa y tampoco sabe encender ni una tetera sin magia. No esperaba a nadie despierto tan temprano, ¿dormiste bien Scorp?” 

“De maravilla señora Potter, no soy muy bueno para dormir eso sí, y Albus podría dormir hasta el mediodía, así que supuse que no sacaría mucho esperando a que despertará, y ... en casa, siempre que despierto bajo a la cocina a tomarme un té con mi papá” 

“Bueno, no creo ser tan buena compañía como Draco, pero uno de mis pocos talentos culinarios son los panqueques, ¿quieres ayudarme a prepararlos? “

Scorpius se levanta de un salto y se acerca a Ginny emocionado “¿De verdad? ¿Y podríamos hacer con arándanos? Señora Potter es que amo los arándanos, y siempre hemos tenido elfos que nos cocinen así que jamás he cocinado algo, pero le juro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, y si no tiene arándanos está bien, amo todos los tipos de panqueques, se lo juro, todos.”

“La única forma en que te permita sacar los arándanos del refrigerador es si dejas de llamarme señora Potter, Scorpius, por favor dime Ginny”

Ginny comenzó a moverse por la cocina sacando distintos ingredientes mientras Scorpius los iba echando a un bowl siguiendo las indicaciones que la pelirroja le iba diciendo.

“Albus me escribió hace una semana pidiendo si podía conseguirme entradas para un partido del Arsenal, equipo con mucho rojo en su uniforme como para que a mi hijo le guste, pensé que eran para Jamie, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que había prometido a ti llevarte, ¿Te gusta el futbol Scorp?”

“¡Me encanta!, hace casi 3 semanas exactamente, sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero me asombró como lograron adaptar el Quiddicht a una forma no mágica de jugarlo, increíble los muggles”

Ginny se ríe “No sé si es exactamente una adaptación, o quien se adaptó a quien realmente” Ginny tira la primera porción de mezcla a un sartén “Espero que disfruten el partido, porque con Wegner siempre hemos tenido una relación de amor y odio, con el Chelsea es más fácil conseguirme entradas pero finalmente logre que me dieran 5 entradas para el partido de esta tarde, no sin ganarse antes una amenaza si es que no lo hacían…” Ginny le guiña un ojo al rubio.

“Señora Po…Ginny, Al siempre dice que sus talentos de convencer a las personas, y de manipulación los sacó de ud, y se enorgullece mucho de eso” 

“Mi pequeño Al…” Ginny no sabía si exactamente eso era un cumplido, pero viniendo de alumnos Slytherin supuso que sí, y aparte realmente se sentía feliz que Al anduviese diciendo por ahí que se parecía a su mamá. 

 

“Scorpius Malfoy!” Albus aparece en la cocina con cara asustada, totalmente despeinado, con un polerón verde oscuro, pantalones negros y pies descalzos, y cuando ve a su amigo lo atrae hacia el dándole un abrazo, largo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio “¡Por Merlín que me asustaste Scorp, te busqué por todas partes, pensé que ya te habías escapado de mi familia y de mí!” 

Luego de eso, lo suelta como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Scorpius congelado mientras camina hacia la mesa para agarrar una manzana.

“Buenos días hijo” Ginny le da un beso en la cabeza a Albus “Scorpius me ayudaba a preparar panqueques”

Scorpius aún seguía congelado post abrazo extremadamente eufórico de Albus, porque una cosa era saber que Albus era mucho más de piel, y otra muy distinta era ser el objeto de su búsqueda de tacto interpersonal. Pero ahí estaba en ojiverde siguiendo su vida como si fuese lo más normal del mundo andar abrazando a las personas…

“Dime por favor que son de arándanos” Albus mira a su madre con ojos de súplica y Ginny asiste feliz de ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su hijo. Albus vuelve la vista hacia Scorpius mientras mastica su manzana “Hoy vamos a la madriguera y al estadio Scorpius, ¿vas a ir así?” 

Scorpius levanta una ceja “¿De qué goblins hablas Potter?”

“Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sin uniforme, y pareces sacado de una revista de modas, Malfoy”

“y tu pareces sacado de la basura…sin ofender Ginny” Ginny hace un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia y riéndose al ver a su hijo, quien mira sus pantalones rotos en las rodillas y levanta la vista indignado hacia Scorpius.

“Hey! así se ocupan los pantalones hoy en día”

“¡Buenos días!” James entra a la cocina y abraza a Ginny “Madre, hermosa como siempre, que bien huele el desayuno, ¡¡NO!! ¿¿Hiciste de arándanos?! Por favor dime que también hiciste de chocolate, Albus es el único acá que le gustan esas cosas.”

“Estoy en eso Jamie” James sonríe y se gira hacia su hermano y Scorpius “Albus al contrario de mamá luces desastroso como siempre, Scorpius… “ James vuelve a mirar a Albus “¿Le dijiste a Scorpius que hoy vamos a la madriguera cierto?” 

Scorpius se desespera cuando ve que James también se fija en su vestuario “¿Alguien puede decirme que hay de malo con lo que tengo puesto?”

“Hey Lily ven!” James llama a su hermana quien pasaba por afuera de la cocina “¿Dime si no se parece a ese tipo que tienes en tu poster en tu habitación, al Harry Styles?” 

Lily entra y queda boca abierta, James con su mano se la cierra riendo “Por todos los galeones de gringotts, ahora entiendo porque le ganaste a Jamie en el más guapo de Hogwarts” Scorpius se sonroja enormemente por la sinceridad de Lily, quién decía esto como quién hablaba del clima “Y definitivamente te vistes igual a Harry Styles”

“¿Eso es bueno o malo? Amelia me envío un montón de ropa esta mañana. Mia insiste en escogerme siempre la ropa antes de sus viajes a NY y ya saben que mi mamá solía vestir a los de One Direction con la mamá de Mia, de ahí probablemente sacó estas ideas muggles, quizás fue una mala idea, no sé qué demonios se ocupa en el estadio o en la casa de tus abuelos Albus”

“¿! ¡¿QUE TU MAMÁ HACIA QUE?!” Lily grita y Albus agarra a Scorpius de un brazo escapando de la fanática de su hermana menor que lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre su banda muggle/mágica favorita. 

“¿Alguna vez has ocupado zapatillas?” Fue la primera pregunta que le hace al rubio cuando llegan de vuelta a su habitación.

“Los Malfoy no ocupamos zapatillas Potter”

“Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, James tiene como 5 par de vans, le sacaré unas” Albus se detienen en el marco de la puerta y se gira hacia el rubio “y quizás no quieras andar con un abrigo, seguro pasaremos en el suelo en la madriguera, así que saca un polerón de mi closet mientras” Scorpius iba a decir algo cuando Albus lo interrumpe “y si Scorpius, tengo más ropa que solo cosas negras, mi mamá siempre me compra más cosas de las que realmente ocupo”.

Albus se queda mirando a Scorpius quien le daba la espalda mientras buscaba ropa en su closet ylo escuchaba gruñir por lo bajo, sonríe, el rubio estaba totalmente perdido, y se rehusaba a probarse algo, tirando toda la ropa a la cama de Albus. 

Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien con quien compartir las vacaciones aparte de su familia, y Scorpius para su asombro encajaba perfecto en su loca familia, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía tanto, Scorpius era así, querible, pero le sorprendía lo rápido que el rubio se sintió a gusto en su casa, para beneficios de todos, porque Scorpius frio y distante era algo que Albus quería dejar en el pasado.

Cuando se da vuelta para ir en busca de las zapatillas se encuentra con James que lo estaba mirando “¿Qué?” dice más desafiante y molesto de lo que pretendía, pero James no borra la sonrisa de su cara.

“Oh, nada hermanito, sólo vine a traerles esto, dile que se las quede, yo no las ocupo” James le pasa un par de van nuevas negras “y deja de ser tan gruñón conmigo” Dice desordenándole el pelo y bajando de vuelta a la cocina. “Que yo sólo te amo Albi!” Grita desde abajo.

“¿Asi que Albi he?” Scorpius lo mira sarcásticamente, ya vestido menos formal, con sus mismos jeans negros, pero en vez de un sweater decidió colocarse una polera gris que Albus no pudo ignorar que resaltaba sus ojos positivamente y una camisa de jeans abierta, que Albus jamás había ocupado, y que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

“oh cállate Malfoy” Albus le tira las zapatillas y una le pega en la cabeza. 

“Eres tan insoportable Albi Potter” Albus lo ignora y empieza a bajar hacia la cocina.

“Me comeré todos los panqueques de arándanos y te juro que no te dejaré ninguno” Albus estaba consiente que sonaba infantil, pero se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba cerca de la madurez, cuando Scorpius pasa corriendo al lado de él hacia la cocina empujándolo.

 

************************

“No puedo creerlo” “¿Harry, estás seguro de que es hijo de Malfoy?” 

 

Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el patio de la madriguera viendo a Scorpius Malfoy jugar futbol con Arthur Weasley y dándose los cinco cada vez que le metían un gol a Hugo, quién se había adueñado del arco diciendo que como hijo de su padre él debía ser el arquero.

“Arthur ¡excelente pase!”

“¡Hacemos un gran equipo Scorpius!”

“HEY AL! Dile a tu abuelo que te enseñe a jugar de delantero, quizás así puedas realmente ganarme en un deporte…” 

Albus había estado jugando snap explosivos con James, quien lo buscaba prácticamente por tres razones, la primera era porque ni Teddy ni Fred estaban en la madriguera aquel día, la segunda, para hacer hora para marcharse al partido que comenzaría en unas horas, y la tercera porque Albus era realmente malo en el snap explosivo y James disfrutaba verlo perder. 

Y esta vez no era la excepción, Albus estaba lejos de ganarle, y no estaba si quiera interesado en hacerlo, de hecho, la verdad estaba más atento a ver como Scorpius jugaba con su abuelo, que en sentirse mal por la humillación en la cual James lo tenía. Por lo cual cuando Scorpius se dirigió a él, no pensó dos veces en revolver todas las cartas desordenándolas y girándose hacia el rubio. 

“Oh cállate Scorpius, te voy a demostrar lo que es jugar de verdad” Albus se levanta actuando ofendido, y camina hasta el rubio quitándole la pelota de las manos y lo apunta con un dedo al pecho “El mejor de 5 goles gana, y quien pierda deberá hacer lo que sea que el otro le pida durante todo un día, ¿sí?”

“Uh Scorpius, piénsalo bien, Albus lleva años jugando…” Grita Hugo desde el arco. Pero Scorpius se siente confiado, le estrecha la mano a Albus, para después empujarlo y quitarle la pelota. 

“Hey James ven y ayúdame a poner a Malfoy en su lugar! Y Lily tu defiendes nuestro arco.” 

“Pero Al yo odio ser arquera, de hecho, ¡odio jugar!”

“Tranquila Lil, Scorpius no estará ni cerca de tu arco, o de meter un gol antes que yo ya le haya hecho los 5 goles” Albus tenia a Lily abrazada susurrándole eso muy fuerte en el oído para que el rubio escuchará y Lily solo se río colgando del cuello de su hermano “¡Al eres muy cruel!” 

“Ser realista no es ser cruel” 

“Scorpius, si quieres que otro juegue contigo, lo entenderé” Arthur al ver como sus nietos jóvenes y con mucha más energía que él se preparaban para jugar se gira hacia el rubio que claramente estaba en desventaja, y quien abre los ojos enormemente al escucharlo decir eso.

“ ¿! ¡¿Qué?! Pero Arthur somos un equipo, tu y yo, juntos contra los Potter, no quiero jugar con nadie más que no seas tú, ¡tu experiencia sobre la arrogancia de esos tres nos llevará al éxito!, aparte tenemos a Hugo con nosotros.” 

Arthur Weasley se sintió conmovido, y atrajo a Scorpius hacia él para darle un abrazo. Scorpius se quedó congelado, nuevamente, no estaba acostumbrado al afecto físico, y ya era como su 5to abrazo aquel día, para esas alturas Scorpius ya se estaba acostumbrando y ahora entendía porque Albus eran tan de piel. 

Scorpius respondió el abrazo y luego se separo mirando a Arthur hacia arriba “Tu tapa a James y yo a Albus, ¡hey Hugo confiamos en ti!”

“¡Jamás pensé en decir esto, pero pongo mis galeones en ti Score!” Grita Hugo desde el arco con pulgar arriba, Scorpius camina hacia la mitad del patio quedando cara a cara con Albus Potter, detrás de cada uno estaba Arthur y James, solo esperando que Lily tocara el silbato para comenzar a jugar.

Ron se gira hacia Harry con la boca abierta y Harry no puede evitar reírse. 

“Nunca había visto a alguien tan fascinado con mi padre, desde que tu lo conociste Harry, por Merlin, estará días hablando de Scorpius Malfoy, no sé si pueda tolerarlo, ¿de verdad es hijo de Draco Malfoy?” 

“Podríamos decir que Draco al menos hizo algo aceptable en su vida…Ron quería aprovechar de preguntarte si te molestaba de alguna forma que Scorpius y Draco se unan a la cena de navidad acá en la madriguera, sé que quedan aún dos días, pero si no para hacer algo en nuestra casa si les complicaba su presencia.”

Ron parece pensarlo unos segundos con su vista fija en Albus, quién era abrazado por James luego de meter su segundo gol en menos de 5 minutos.

“Harry, hasta ahora siempre me preocupó que mi sobrino me odiará o algo así, ya sabes que soy un idiota y a veces digo cosas…más de alguna vez pensé haberlo ofendido, por ya sabes… yo y mis comentarios de Hogwarts y Slytherin y esas boberías.” 

Harry podía firmar que era la primera vez que Ron verbalizaba esas palabras, estaba hablando desde el corazón, cosa que prácticamente nunca sucedía. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro en apoyo a quien definitivamente era el mejor amigo que en su vida pudo haber deseado, animándolo a continuar.

“Albus es un chico increíble, de hecho, me recuerda mucho a ti Harry, y hace demasiado tiempo no pasaba tanto tiempo con nosotros, siempre saludaba y luego se perdía en su mundo, pero ahora verlo aquí jugando con sus primos, por Merlín había olvidado lo bueno que era jugando futbol, ¡¡¡Eso Albus , a la derecha, Goool!!” Ron se levanta celebrando el segundo gol de Albus.

“¡Papá deberías estar de mi lado!” Grita Hugo indignado desde el arco, pero Ron lo ignora y Albus corre a darle los cinco a su tío con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego volver al juego corriendo, Scorpius lucia sumamente frustrado. Ron vuelve la vista a su amigo “por mí no hay problema si con eso hacemos a Al feliz Harry” 

“Ron, Albus te adora, después de Charlie eres su segundo tío favorito, siempre lo ha dicho.”

“Charlie siempre es el favorito de todos, no sé que le ven, yo soy mil veces más guapo y simpático. Albus aparte es uno de mis clientes favoritos, siempre llega con ideas extraordinarias a la tienda, pero volviendo al tema de Draco, Harry, te aviso eso sí que si viene Draco por favor no me digas que no puedo insultarlo, o molestarlo o decir al menos algo con respecto a su peinado tan aristócrata” 

“Si no lo hicieses, me sentiría total y completamente defraudado de ti Ronald Weasley.” 

Luego de ese momento se enfrascaron en el éxito de ventas que la tienda Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes había tenido para aquella navidad con el lanzamiento de la nueva broma que Ron con George habían creado durante el verano.

“¡Cuando uno cree que ya no hay nada más que hacer, boom! Las orejas extensibles ahora vienen en pack con ojos extensibles, te digo Harry he visto a más adultos que niños comprándolos”

“No entiendo como el ministerio aún no te prohíben la venta de eso”

“Eso fue porque también vendemos el repelente de ojos extensibles, es un spray que puedes lanzarte en las mañanas o lanzarles a los ojos extensibles y quien los este utilizando para espiarte tendrá alucinaciones durante 15 minutos, esa fue mi mejor idea de los últimos 3 años”

“No sé como Hermione no ha cerrado ese lugar” Dice Harry riendo, pero prometiéndose a sí mismo ir a comprar ese repelente esa misma tarde.

 

“!!!PAPÁ¡¡¡!!”- Todo el momento mágico se detuvo con el grito de Lily.

Harry y Ron volvieron la vista hacia la “cancha” que habían armado y en la mitad estaban Scorpius y Albus en el suelo pegándose o tratando de hacerlo, porque más que nada estaban revolcándose mientras se gritaban. Mientras Arthur estaba en el piso con una pierna sangrando con James y Hugo ayudándolo.

Ron corre y agarra a Albus de la cintura y lo aleja de Scorpius mientras seguía pataleando, y Harry hace lo mismo con Scorpius, quien, a diferencia, se deja separar mientras respira agitadamente.

“Cómo en los viejos tiempos…” James se acerca y se coloca al medio mirando a Harry “Por favor recuérdame nunca más ponerlos a competir uno con el otro” James mira hacia Scorpius y Albus negando con la cabeza “y yo que pensaba que yo era competitivo, Hugo llevemos al abuelo adentro para que le curen esa pierna” 

“¡Malfoy hizo trampa! ¡Acepta que perdiste!” Albus apuntaba furioso a Scorpius tratando de soltarse de Ron.

“¿! ¿Qué yo hice trampa?! ¡Tu hermano le hizo una falta a Arthur y mientras todos corríamos a verlo TÚ aprovechaste de ir y meter un gol!” 

“No es mi culpa que Hugo haya dejado el arco vacío!”

“¡Se llama ética y sentido común Albus Severus! 

“Hey hey todos tranquilos, nadie a muerto, sólo es un juego” Albus y Scorpius miran con todo el odio que había en su interior hacia Harry “o quizás no, a lo que voy es que juego o no juego, pueden resolverlo hablando, jamás con golpes, jamás, Ginny me matará cuando vuelva, por Merlín, soy hombre muerto” 

“Un trato es un trato Malfoy, y tu hoy perdiste”

“Me niego rotundamente a aceptar ese gol, va contra todos mis principios humanos” Ron y Harry a esa altura ya había soltado a los chicos que se veían más tranquilos, y Ron no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca del rubio. ¿El hijo de Draco Malfoy iba en Slytherin cierto? Le preguntaría a Harry más tarde, porque no le sorprendería si en verdad era un Ravenclaw…o un Hufflepuff.

“Score…” Lily aparece tímidamente detrás de Ron y se pone del lado de Albus mirándolo con pena “como arquera/arbitro coincido 100% que las acciones de Albus dejan mucho que desear, pero el gol es válido, y aunque no lo fuese… te lleva 3 goles de ventaja, por lo cual, efectivamente y antimoralmente, Albus ganó, ese era su 5to gol” 

“Si!!!” Albus toma a Lily en brazos y la hace girar gritando feliz y se detiene con una sonrisa de suficiencia mirando a Scorpius “Creo que tienes una deuda que pagarme Scorpius Malfoy”

“No sé como demonios vives contigo mismo, o como puedes dormir en las noches” Scorpius negó con una sonrisa en su cara, y Albus seguía sonriendo como si se hubiese ganado la lotería.

Ron no entendía como ambos ahora actuaban y se miraban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sacudió su cabeza, había cosas, muchas, a decir verdad, que él definitivamente no entendía. 

“¡Albus Severus Potter!” Ginny Potter aparece por el ventanal hacia el patio con sus manos en sus caderas.

“¿Crees que me vio?” Albus se esconde detrás de su tío.

“Lo siento amigo, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, yo me retiro, mi hermana es lo que me da más miedo luego de mi madre, suerte Al.” 

Ginny llega donde están y Ron sale literalmente corriendo inventado que Molly lo estaba llamando para preparar el almuerzo.

“Harry Potter te dejo 2 horas solo cuidando a los niños y …oh por Merlin Score tu ceja está sangrando!” Ginny con un movimiento de varita le cura la herida y se gira hacia Harry “Harry, lleva a Scorpius adentro, tengo que hablar con Albus a solas”

*******

Albus y Ginny estaban caminando por los terrenos de la madriguera en silencio, hace años que no estaban los dos solos, y Albus estaba nervioso, lejos la persona que más amaba en el mundo era a Ginny y lo último que quería era que ella estuviese enojada con él.

“Mamá, lo siento, perdón por no ir a ver al abuelo cuando cayó al suelo”

“Albus, no estoy enojada contigo por eso” Ginny se detiene para chocar su mirada con la verde de su hijo “me preocupa que cuando te enfocas en algo cuesta mucho que veas a tu alrededor, eres un chico tan increíble Al, te amo de una forma que quizás nunca vayas a entender, pero a veces me asusta que con los años te estés volviendo más…”

“¿Egocéntrico?” Dice Al en voz muy baja pegándole despacio a una piedra en el suelo, sin querer ver a los ojos a su mamá, Ginny lo agarra de los hombros y lo atrae hacia ella abrazándolo. 

“Oh Al, todos esos veranos intentando hacer una poción para arreglarle la vista a tu padre y a tu hermano, son ejemplos exactos de que si algo que tu no eres, es ser egocéntrico, o egoísta, pero sí a veces resultas ser más individualista que tus hermanos, pero iba a decir apasionado, te apasionas tanto con las cosas que te nubla la vista Al, y a veces, no todas las emociones son dignas de que las sientas al nivel que tu las sientes cariño, necesito que a veces te detengas a respirar y tranquilizarte antes de saltar sobre el pobre Scorpius, de James me lo espero, pero no de ti Al”

“Scorpius saca lo peor de mi mamá, no sé por qué, pero su forma de siempre creer que él esta en lo correcto me saca de quicio” 

“Yo creo Al, que es la primera persona que no teme a decirte las cosas como son realmente, y estas acostumbrado que Jamie y Lily no quieran verte hostil o enojado y te den la razón en todo, digamos que tú y tu padre no tienen el mejor carácter en esta familia” 

Albus se queda meditando y efectivamente sus hermanos siempre lo trataban con más cuidado de lo que se trataban entre ellos, de hecho, James los ultimo 3 años, había adoptado una actitud totalmente cariñosa con él, como si Albus se fuese a romper o algo así. 

“¿Recuerdas como Jamie siempre buscaba pelear contigo Al? Te sacaba una cabeza y tu igual ibas y te lanzabas a pelear con él, la de gritos que había en la casa…” 

“Después de que entre a Hogwarts nunca más realmente hemos vuelto a pelear de esa forma, ósea Jamie siempre está molestando, pero ahora que lo mencionas, nunca más peleamos”

“¿Sabes por qué?” Ginny se detiene nuevamente de la caminata mirando a su hijo menor quien niega con la cabeza “Eso es porque cuando eran chicos, no tenían nada en común, y él sentía que así era la única forma de acercarse a ti, ¿irónico no? él mismo me lo confesó alguna vez”

“¿Pero qué cambio?”

“Se detuvo a verte Al, James siempre ha logrado comprenderte más que cualquier de nosotros, y cuando entraste a Slytherin nos escribía todos los días preocupado, no por ti, sino porque tus compañeros pudieran hacerte daño o que tu te sintieras incomodo, pero le pedimos que te diera tu espacio, porque si hubiese sido por él, hubiese tomado la capa de tu padre y hubiese caminado a tu lado con varita en mano” Albus se rio, podía imaginarse la escena, ese era exactamente James, siempre protector, aunque lo ocultará en su imagen de chico popular “Pero cuando se dio cuenta que tu solo te la habías arreglado para hacerte amigo de su “archienemigo” se sintió orgulloso Al, porque si Scott te acepta siendo hermano de James, era porque realmente te estaban viendo como tu realmente eras, y eso era lo que más quería James, que fueras tú, y cuando nos contaba que entraste al equipo en primer año, no se aguanto para llamarnos por red flu, estaba tan orgulloso y feliz por ti Al” 

Albus no tenia ni idea hasta ese momento que James hablaba tanto con sus padres de él, o que él mismo hablaba muy poco con sus padres, les enviaba una carta al mes, o a veces menos, por Merlín que mal hijo era, y se notaba que su mamá amaba estar informada, por lo cual se prometió a si mismo escribirles más ese año.

“Me he desviado del tema, pero el punto es que James dejó de pelear contigo, cuando aprendió a conocerte, cuando se dio cuenta que podían ser totalmente distinto, pero aún así podían estar juntos, en ese momento supo que ya no tenía que inventar peleas tontas para estar contigo, cuando él y tu se dieron el tiempo para conocerse, sin juzgarse” 

Albus miró a su madre y le sonrió “Madre, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, no inteligente como tía Hermione, pero inteligente como maestra máxima de la inteligencia emocional”

“Hoy ha sido un buen día para mí como madre, este es como el 4to cumplido que he recibido” Ginny besa el pelo de su hijo y le hace cariño en la espalda “Soy muy feliz de ser tu mamá Albi”

“Y yo soy muy feliz que tú seas mi mamá” Albus le da un abrazo a su mamá y se queda unos segundos, disfrutándolo, mientras se dejaba querer. Porque de los tres, aun cuando resultaba a simple vista ser el más frío, Albus era el que más disfrutaba y buscaba el cariño de su madre. “ahora iré a disculparme con Score que ya debemos ir saliendo para el estadio” Albus se separa y sale corriendo hacia la madriguera “¡y también con el abuelo!” le grita perdiéndose por la mampara. 

 

Ginny sonríe orgullosa, su hijo era inteligente, porque si hubiese tenido la misma conversación con Harry le hubiese tomado más de 1 día hacerle entender su punto a través de la metáfora, pero Albus lo había captado en minutos, si definitivamente Albus era 75% ella, 25% Harry.  
 

***********************

 

El partido estaba peleadísimo, iba 2 a 2. James, Hugo y Scorpius agarrados del palco gritando como locos, mientras que Arthur con Albus estaban sentados no sabiendo si ponerles más atención a sus acompañantes que más de alguna vez pensaron que se caerían o más atención al partido mismo.

“Gracias por invitarme Al, hace mucho tiempo no venia a ver un partido, el ultimo fue con el papá de Hermione, pero ese hombre no gritaba ni los goles, gente muy seria, simpáticos, pero serios, no como James” 

James en ese mismo momento se estaba subiendo a la baranda insultando al árbitro, mientras Scorpius lo agarraba de la ropa para que no se cayera.

“Abuelo, siento haber metido un gol mientras todos corrían a verte…”

Arthur se gira a ver a su nieto quien en sus ojos realmente estaba apenado, y quien estaba totalmente ajeno al partido.

“Al, yo ya estoy viejo, te faltaba sólo un gol, y conozco a las personas como Scorpius y como tú, ese gol hubiese tomado mucho tiempo en realizarse, y yo ya no estoy para correr como antes…”

“Abuelo…estas diciéndome que, por Merlin, ¿simulaste una falta?” Albus abre los ojos sorprendidos para luego levantar la mano para que su abuelo le diera los cinco “mis respetos Arthur Weasley” dice mientras Arthur efectivamente choca su palma con la de su nieto.

“Será nuestro secreto, y yo sabía que tú, mi pequeño Potter, aprovecharías la oportunidad”

“No estoy orgulloso de eso…” 

“¿Por qué no?” Albus se quedó un poco congelado por la pregunta. 

“…Las personas usualmente no miran bien cuando uno hace cosas así abuelo” 

“Albus, yo creo que las personas envidian un poco a las personas que hacen las cosas así, no esta mal pensar en uno mismo, y creo que esta sobrevalorado eso de pensar en todos antes que en uno. Yo soy así, me nace ser así, me gusta ser así también, pero a veces me preguntó qué pasaría si…uno pensara un poco más en sí mismo. Y no le encuentro nada malo a eso, a veces me gustaría ser un poco más como tu Al, ¿Crees que no sé qué tu si sabes exactamente cuándo preocuparte o cuando no? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de una falta simple, me hubiese dado no sé, un ataque cardiaco o una trombosis?

“Abuelo no digas eso…”

“¿Qué hubieses hecho Albus?”

“Hubiese sacado mi varita inmediatamente y hubiese hecho el hechizo que la abuela nos enseñó para despejar las arterias y luego un expecto patronum para relajarte y mantenerte tranquilo y feliz, o le hubiese pedido a mi padre que hiciera uno, aun no puedo hacer uno yo mismo la verdad…”

“Estoy seguro de que hasta me hubieses regalo tu corazón Al, pero sé que hubieses preparado la pócima para la respiración que tan bien te sale mientras Hugo hubiese estado en shock, James congelado, Lily hubiese corrido buscando a Molly. Tú eres el que mejor piensa bajo estrés, no te inmutas, y sé Al que de pasarme algo grave tu serías el primero en cuidarme y mover cielo y tierra para hacerme sentir mejor y feliz”

“Esa es Rose abuelo, yo sería el segundo” Arthur sonríe.

“Es cierto, pero Rose anda donde sus abuelos, así que hoy tu hubieses sido mi héroe. Al, nunca te arrepientas ni te sientas mal por cómo eres, y espero que jamás nadie te haga sentir mal por eso, Porque sé que todos los que te amamos, valoramos esas cosas de ti que te hacen tan distintos a todos nosotros, no vuelvas a pedir perdón por ser tú ¿entendido?”

“Pero abuelo…”

“Albus…”

“Si abuelo, juro nunca pedir perdón por ser como soy”

Albus ya no sabía si estaban hablando de lo mismo con su abuelo, dado que Arthur jamás estaba serio, y en esos momentos lo estaba, era una conversación profunda, demasiado para solo deberse a una pierna rasguñada. Pero al decir las ultimas palabras, su abuelo sonrió nuevamente y le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
Al volver su vista al juego, se dio cuenta que Scorpius ya no estaba viendo el partido, si no que lo estaba viendo a él, atento a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su abuelo. Albus le sonríe tímidamente, y Scorpius le sonríe de vuelta.

“Quedan 5 minutos Al, ven a verlo conmigo” Scorpius lo tira de la manga arrastrándolo hasta las barandas para ver los últimos minutos del partido. 

 

“¿Viste como Alexis Sánchez metió ese gol al último minuto Al? Corrió del medio campo, ¡jamás creí que lo lograría y luego boom golazo!” Scorpius llevaba puesta una bufanda del Arsenal, que Arthur le compró dado que Scorpius no tenía dinero muggle, y Albus le había comprado comida, en una mano llevaba un balde de palomitas de maíz y un vaso de coca cola gigante en la otra, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad por el exceso de azúcar y por el partido que había acabado con la victoria del Arsenal. 

Arthur iba unos pasos más adelante con James y Hugo, mientras Arthur les explicaba por dónde ir hasta alcanzar el portador que Hermione les había preparado para su regreso a la madriguera, iban tan inmersos conversando que no se dieron cuenta que Albus y Scorpius se habían quedado atrás. Scorpius paraba cada tanto para ver las tiendas que habían, para mirar todo lo que lo rodeaba, estaba anonadado. 

“Albus, en mi vida me han hecho muchos regalos pero el que me hayas traído aquí es por lejos uno de los mejores, creo que quiero dejar el mundo mágico, me vendré a vivir aquí cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, definitivamente eso haré, ahora entiendo porque tú vives en un barrio muggle”

Albus ríe “Scorp, y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor, quédate aquí, por favor no te muevas” Scorpius asiste mirando una tienda de recuerdos de Londres.

Albus corre hasta alcanzar a su abuelo “Abuelo, ¿existe la posibilidad que con Scorpius volvamos a la madriguera a través de la red flu? Hay algo que quiero mostrarle y estoy seguro de que nos tomará más de una hora”

Arthur luce complicado, su hija había dejado a sus hijos a su cargo, pero tampoco quería arruinarle la salida a uno de sus nietos. “No sé Al…¿Qué pasa si les pasa algo?”

“Abuelo, con Al hemos venido muchas veces solos, Albus sabe perfectamente como regresar, nuestros papás no tendrán problema, eso si Albus atento a tu celular por favor, que mamá seguramente te llamará cada una hora” 

Al abraza a James “Lo haré, llamaré cada una hora, lo juro, gracias abuelo por traernos, ¡volveremos para la cena!” 

Albus vuelve corriendo donde su amigo quien seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, y se siente decidido en seguir el consejo de su madre, si él quería realmente acercarse a Scorpius, tenía que dejarse conocer y al mismo tiempo aceptar a su amigo como él era.

“Hey Score…” Albus toma la bebida y las palomitas de las manos del rubio y las bota en el basurero más cercano, Scorpius abre los ojos a punto de replicar cuando Albus habla “Te llevaré a un lugar que necesitaras tus manos, sígueme, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos…creo que es la primera vez que traigo a alguien acá, bueno en verdad no es mi lugar eso sí, Rose me trajo aquí primero. Rose siempre ha sido la favorita del abuelo, y vienen todos los veranos a pasear por aquí. Ella encontró este lugar el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts y bueno…el punto Scorpius es que este es uno de mis lugares favoritos y sé que probablemente lo ames tú más que yo…”

 

Albus caminaba y Scorpius lo seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos escuchando atentamente al ojiverde hablar sin parar como usualmente lo hacía, no había forma de callarlo cuando se dejaba llevar, él era igual cuando hablaba sobre Historia de la Magia o sobre dulces, pero Albus era siempre así independiente del tema cuando se sentía cómodo.

De a poco todo comenzó a tener sentido para el rubio. Albus se sentía cómodo con él, y el mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido que Albus se ganó su cariño cuando este dejo de comportarse como un endemoniado energúmeno. Scorpius se revolvió el pelo siguiendo a Albus, sintiéndose un idiota, definitivamente había sido una perdida de tiempo el haber alejado al ojiverde de su vida hasta ese momento. 

Scorpius extiende su brazo deteniendo a Albus.

“Al, ahora que el éxtasis del partido ya no está en mi cuerpo, quiero que sepas que de verdad estoy muy agradecido que me hayas invitado, y no solo lo digo por el partido, tu y tu familia son grandiosos Al, jamás imagine… bueno, jamás imagine que me aceptarían y que me …” 

Albus regresa unos pasos para colocarse al lado de Scorpius y le pone una mano en la espalda “Tú te los ganaste Scorpius, pero…” Albus lo empuja hacia una esquina 

“No me agradezcas hasta que veas esto, bienvenido a la librería más grande de Londres” 

 

Frente a ellos se extendía una tienda de 5 pisos, de arquitectura antigua, con una chimenea en el interior, Scorpius abrió sus ojos y su boca en sorpresa.  


 

“Feliz Navidad adelantada Scorpius” Dice Albus pasándole una tarjeta con sus ahorros. “Tiene una sección mágica en el subterráneo”.

 

 

Scorpius sonrió como no lo hacia en muchos meses...

 

 

Fin Capitulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autora:
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo extendido!
> 
> Les dejo también mi tumblr, por si quieren ver inspiraciones para el fics! o si quieren dejarme mensajillos.
> 
> bunchofstuffthatilove
> 
> Que tengan una excelente semana!
> 
> Ami


End file.
